Memory Shall Remain
by Ara Vitus
Summary: The infamous jigsaw killer is now testing the countries of the world instead of each individual human. Who will survive and how will they cope with the lose of their fallen? Fail summary, I know, but I fixed it up from the original.
1. Trust me

Wow, it is about time I put my first fanfic up here.

Please be kind! This is actually the first I wrote as well so...

Enjoy?

Oh, right, I guess you could consider this gruesome. It is a cross of hetalia and Saw for heaven's sake.

**Blood and such, acid...death...Yeah...all that fun stuff.**

Don't like? Leave!...

Sorry for the rudeness!

* * *

Arthur sighed as he stirred to consciousness. "My fucking head is a mess. I…Ugh, I can't remember a thing." he muttered to himself, trying in vain to gain a better state of awareness. "I swear that is the last time I go drinking with my siblings…" The Brit looked around into the utter darkness to no avail, sensing no other life residing in the room with him. "Hey! What the bloody hell is going on? Scot I swear I am going to ring your neck if you do not come out right now and get me out of where ever the hell I am!" He barked into the empty darkness, receiving no answer. Arthur mumbled a few curses to himself as he managed to rise to his feet without stumbling to much. "Get out here, you infuriating git! I know you are behind this Scotland, you bastard. This isn't funny." As the Englishman yelled at who he assumed had caused his rude awakening, a noise sounded from the other side of the room. Arthur fell silent, staring at the sound with mild bewilderment.

"Hello? Wh…Where am I?" A voice sounded, causing the Brit to freeze immediately, for he recognized the man's voice.

"Alfred? Alfred is that you?" He whispered, unable to understand why the American would be here as well.

"Arthur?" The American questioned, his voice calm for the odd situation. Arthur figured the teen would already begin to freak out because of this, as was normal.

"What are we doing here?" He muttered to himself, "And where exactly is here?" Arthur sighed in frustration, the whole situation was too surreal to be a prank. The two nations stayed silent for a many moments, before Alfred's voice sounded again.

"It isn't Halloween yet, Iggy." The teen muttered so Arthur could only just make out his words, a hint of irritation in his darkened tone.

"What do you mean by th…" Arthur began, but was almost immediately cut off by the obviously upset American.

"Real funny joke, Iggy! Kidnap me, chain me to a wall in a dark and creepy room, and act innocent. Great joke, you got me. I am scared. Now please let me go!" Alfred yelled accusingly, his voice trembling slightly. Arthur gritted his teeth in frustration, ready to yell back, when one detail of Alfred's situation stood out to him.

"Chained?" Realization began to flood into Arthur's mind as he processed the current situation.

"Yes, chained. You chained me to the fucking wall! Are you insane? I know you don't like me, Iggy, but come on! This is way to far just to mess with me." Alfred commented, the containment becoming a bit too much for him. _It almost sounds like Arthur is confused too… No, he is just a good actor. And a jerk at that… _

Though he wanted to yell again, and strangle the brat for his constant accusations, the Brit remained silent as he tried to logically sort out the horrid predicament the two were in. Different thoughts flew through his mind, who the true culprit could be, if this was all fake, and why they were chosen, until one name struck through from a vague memory. "It can't be…" Arthur started, but did not have the will to utter their kidnappers title. Alfred groaned in frustration.

"What the hell does that mean? Arthur, I know people say you are a little off, but this is just fucked up! Chaining me to the wall? Jesus, you really must have lost it!" Alfred whined, pulling at his chains to no avail.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up for one fucking second!" Arthur heard himself cry out, panic already setting in his mind. "Don't you watch the news?" The Brit demanded without giving the younger a chance to reply. "This is a ga…" He began to explain, but was interrupted by the eerie sound and flash of an old television flicking on. The two snapped their attention toward the now only light and sound in the room, staring intently as they awaited their answers. As a dark, almost ill voice spoke, the panic inside of Arthur increased to a frightening level. Everything fell into place.

"Hello, Arthur, I want to play a game. We both know you are all too familiar with the man you share this room with. He has caused you nothing but agony. You can trace almost all of your current problems to him. I am sure you have regretted not having the ability to have shot him in the past, so I give you your relief." A single light fell upon Alfred, revealing his gruesome fate. Chained up by his ankles and wrists , a collar clamped tightly upon his neck lay the frightened American. What terrified Arthur was the old, worn musket placed in front of Alfred. It was his own gun from the revolution. _How did he… _But the voice cut his thoughts short. "There is a large glass tank behind you filled with normal, harmless water. Inside this is a key. The key to your escape. But, as we speak, a deadly acid is being poured slowly. In two hours, the acidic mixture will have dissolved the key at the bottom. In about one hour, it will be able to dissolve the hardest bones. In thirty minuets, it will be able to dissolve skin. The depositing of acid is determined by the heart rate of your dear enemy. The faster his heart beats, the sooner the key disappears and the sooner your fates are determined. The only way to stop the flow of acid is to stop the flow of blood. Only you can choose the outcome, Arthur. Make your choice. Will you murder the man you raised, or risk your own well-being to save him. Remember, freedom releases a sacrificial cleansing of the soul. Let the games begin." As the tap shut off a large digital clock slicked on with the numbers 1:51.

"One hour and fifty one minutes, huh." Arthur muttered, glancing around the dimly lit containment center. _It seems like an old torture cell. _

"Fuck! Arthur, get the fucking key!" Alfred yelled, beginning to freak out again.

"Calm down Alfred."

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault anyway! If you could just let go of the past-" But Alfred's mouth shut as Arthur walked over to the musket and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I will blow you head off right now." Arthur stated calmly, staring intently into the American's shaky eyes. Alfred almost began to cry, _would Arthur really kill me? _Alfred kept his thoughts to himself, inhaling deeply to calm his heart. Arthur slowly released his grip on the fun and twisted around to face the water tank. He gritted his teeth and walked toward it.

Once he walked far enough away, Alfred pulled at the restraints and found that his right hand was looser than the left. He quietly felt around to see if there was a key or something. Finding nothing around him, the American decided to search his pockets. Within a pocket in his bomber jacket was a small remote with a single black button on it, an envelope, and another key. Alfred set the button down and put the key back in his pocket before opening the letter and reading it.

"Hello, Alfred, I want to play a game. At this very moment your life hangs on a thin wire, only being help up by your old caretaker, Arthur. But my question is can you trust him? The key you possess now is the correct key to open your shackles, but you must open them before one hour is up. If not, your body will be ripped apart. The problem for you is that the lock is in a place only Arthur knows. He has hidden it in the back of his mind. Can you convince him to trust you? Can you convince yourself to trust him? Remember, your revenge is just a click away. Let the game begin."

He looked over to where Arthur was, but the man was no where to be seen. "Ar…Arthur? Where'd you go?" he asked quietly. _Had the traitor already gotten the key and left me behind? _

"What was that note?" Alfred jumped as Arthur walked toward him from the shadows. _Damn this lighting! _He cursed to himself.

"Wh…What note?" The American replied, his voice wavering. He was afraid to lie, but afraid not to. "Did you get the key?" He asked eagerly, but the Brit shook his head. _Does Arthur even care about escaping? _

"Your hand is loose?" Arthur inquired, examining the new elongated chain.

"Yeah, the chain just sorta dropped and…"

"What did the note say? What does that button do?" Arthur asked bluntly, cutting Alfred off.

"Wh…What are you talking about?" He smiled nervously. Arthur frowned and knelt down next to Alfred, looking straight into his eyes. Where those tears?

"Don't you trust me?" The Brit asked, voice shaking slightly. Alfred was shocked speechless. He had not heard the man sound so scared. "I promise I will get you out of this alive and as healthy as possible, so please… just trust me." Arthur said, a tear escaping and rolling down his pale cheek. Alfred could only nod in response. "Good, now…" Arthur smiled, trying to soothe the Americans worries as well as his own. "Let's work together on this. What did the note say?" Alfred looked away from Arthur as he thought of it, almost crying himself.

"I have a game too…" He replied, handing the elder nations the note. As Arthur skimmed over it, Alfred began to cry, no longer able to contain his fears. "I don't wanna die, Arthur. Don't let him kill me!" Alfred whined, wishing this was a horrible nightmare. Arthur set the note aside and attempted to calm the American down.

"Please, Alfred, I cannot save you is you do this. Please calm down." Before responding, a part of the note rang in his ear. _The location of the lock is in the back of Arthur's mind… _

"Easy for you to say. You are free and in control!" Alfred yelled, causing Arthur to jump back in shock. "Maybe I should get me 'revenge' after all. You pretended to care for me, but you just don't want to have blood on your hands. You would rather see me die!" At this point, Alfred was in tears again. He picked up the button once again. "I'll have control too!" He yelled and pushed the button. A sharp pain rushed through Arthur and caused him to drop to him knees.

"Please… Alfred, please stop!" Arthur cried out in agony, but Alfred simply pushed the button a second time. Another wave of electric bolts shot through the Brit's body. He screamed out in pain, "Stop! Alfred, please!" Seeing the man in such pain made Alfred throw the button away.

"Oh God, oh Iggy, I'm so sorry. I…I just got carried away and… and… Oh please say something." Alfred rambled, guilt washing over him. Arthur collapsed to the floor as the shocked stopped, and he lay there motionless. "Oh God, Arthur! Arthur, please wake up! Don't be dead. Please, please, you can't be dead. Arthur!" Alfred yelled, his hope fading as the minutes went by. He only had fifteen minutes before his game was thorough. "Arthur…" He whimpered, "Please don't die. I didn't mean it. Don't leave me…" Alfred continued, dropping his head in despair after a few more moments. He had killed Arthur, the man you raise him, the man who made him who he was. "You were always so hurt because of me…" he murmured.

"St…Stupid git…" Alfred's head shot up in delight to see the Brit slowly stagger to his feet, grinning slightly. "Next time, just tell me you are upset with me. No need for murder." He joked, laughing slightly, causing Alfred to laugh as well. They settle down after a short while, and Arthur looked at Alfred confidently. "I will save you." Alfred nodded. He would trust the Brit fully. They could escape.

Arthur walked over to the tank of water, observing it quickly. He would have to jump in and fully submerge himself in the liquid to get the key. With slight resistance, he reached his hand into the liquid, preparing for the worst. The second his hand touched the substance, his eyes widened. He pulled her hand out… "Nothing?" He asked no one, staring at his hand, then the tank. "There's… there's no acid?" He concluded, still confused. Alfred grinned.

"Guess none of this is true then. What a horrible prank…" The American laughed out of relief. He wasn't going to die a horrible death, _though whoever did this would… _Arthur smiled before diving into the water. The cool water was refreshing after all the thick tension. He swam to the bottom and grabbed the key. The second Arthur ripped the key out of its place, letters lit the bottom of the tank. "Time to cleanse your bitter soul, Arthur." It read, and before he could react, something was poured into the tank from above. Some form of acid seeped into the tank and began to burn his skin. He swam back up as fast as he could, trying hard not to scream. Once he was able to, he lunged his body out of the tank and onto the floor, crashing hard onto it. His whole body was shaking and covered in blood. As he struggled to stand, he spotted a towel next to him. _How fucking ironic. _He shrugged and took the gift, wrapping it around him to soak up some of his escaping blood. He walked over to Alfred, trying hard to ignore the pain that shot through him with each step. "Le…Let's get ou…out of here, sh…shall we?" He managed to say with a weak smile. He saw that Alfred was in tears. "What is it?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Why did you do that for me?" Alfred asked, voice shaking as he sobbed. Arthur smiled, patting Alfred's head.

"Because I love you. I would die for you, Alfred. How could you not know that?" Alfred cried, wanting to hug the Brit. Arthur laughed. "Calm yourself and tell me how to free you." Alfred took the key from his pocket and handed it to Arthur.

"The note said you knew where the lock was." The younger nation replied, fear in his voice again.

"I have no idea where…" But it was too late. Alfred's time was up. A small clicking sound began and the chains started to pull at Alfred's limbs.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried out, but the name would be his final word. The chains ripped away in different directions, tearing the American's body parts off in a violent and bloody end for the youthful nation. Alfred's blood painted the dark prison, splattering onto Arthur who stood in disbelief. As the chains ceased and all sound died, Arthur fell to his knees, eyes wide and full of tears.

"Alfred…" He whispered, hoping, praying that his eyes were lying to him or that this was all a horrid nightmare. "Alfred!" He cried out, letting his mind see the situation for what it was. His closest friend, and possibly the only person he would ever love was dead, brutally murdered before his very eyes. It was only then that he noticed a thin collar around his own neck. _This must be where the electricity came from… _He felt around the back of the collar and could detect a small lock. Arthur put Alfred's key in the lock and turned it slowly. The collar fell to the ground, and inside the opened lock was a small button. He leaned down and pushed it, hearing a click in the distant darkness. Arthur followed the sound hesitantly to see that the chains that were stilled on Alfred's torn limbs snapped open. His eyes took in the gruesome display, praying once more that this was a nightmare.

"But it isn't a nightmare…" He muttered to himself, stepping back slightly. Arthur felt as if he would be sick at any moment. "No… No! You can't be dead! You can't be! What happened to being a hero? A hero can't just die! Why did you have to be so damn distrusting…" the Englishman fell to the ground, tears flowing from his eyes. "Damn you! You can't just leave me! You can't just leave me alone, Alfred!" He screamed out, sobbing. The whole room in a state of silent mourning aside from his heavy weeping.

After what seemed like says of cold, isolated darkness, Arthur stood up, walked over to the door, and put the key in the lock. His body was still shaking violently. His mind was numb. He just needed to leave, but for what reason? He had nothing to live for if he couldn't be with Alfred. He glanced at the acid tank in hope that it might be possible to shatter and flood the room, killing him as well. He then remembered the musket still sat in the beam of light. With a weak smile, he staggered over to it, pulled it out of its restraint, and aimed it at the glass. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger…

Nothing. Nothing happened. The gun didn't fire. He screamed out in frustration, whipping the musket at the glass to no avail. The glass remained intact. He was too weak to pull himself into the tank of acid. He walked to the door and turned the key, glancing back. The full reality of the day's events flooded through his mind again and began to fully sink in. His dear Alfred was dead, his own body was scarred, and his heart was shredded to bits. Turning the key to fully unlock the door, he pulled it open with great difficulty. The metal door groaned with a sad, melancholy voice as it was forced out of its slumber. Arthur gazed outside into a world unknown.

He looked back into the chamber, tears threatening to fall once more. "Alfred…" he whispered one last time. Walking back to Alfred's body one last time, he managed to remove the corpse's glasses and jacket. He cried at the sight of his love's carnage. He cried for the lose of his only love. And most of all, he cried because it was all his fault. He allowed Alfred to die. After another minute or two he composed himself as well as he could. Arthur kissed Alfred's forehead before standing to leave. "I will never forget you, love," He said, slinging the bomber jacket over his shoulder and placing the glasses in his pocket, "I will not let your memory fade in the slightest."

* * *

Author's notes: Yay for finally typing up my first fanfic!

It is about time, is it not?

Please do not complain about any plot holes, I tried my best to make this logical.

Thank you for wasting time on my work! *bows*

I hope to write more, but I die inside when I don't get opinions and readers, so...

Please review this. Tell me how terrible it is if you want, I do not mind.


	2. Dependant

Okay, because a few people demanded it, I have decided to turn this into a full out story! So follow it alright?

Again, blood, gore, horror for goodness sake!

Oh, I was wondering, should I make this M?

Also, sorry for any typos, this is posted at the last minute of my morning.

* * *

Antonio yawned, stretching his arms and legs. He opened his eyes to see… well, nothing. "This doesn't look like my house." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. He decided to retrace his steps from before he fell asleep…

He was with his two best friends the whole day. _I must of gotten drunk…_ "Oh well~ Time to sleep!" He announced chipperly, closing his eyes. He was just about to doze off when someone's voice sounded in the darkness.

"Is it really necessary to do all of this?" The voice asked, irritation evident in his tone.

"How can the heart learn what is right when it is never punished for what it does wrong? You should understand this concept already." A sickly voice replied, scolding the younger man.

"…Right…" The other agreed, sadness trailing in his voice.

"You will understand fully soon, do not fret." The elder male reassured, Antonio bet he was smiling. "Now, our game must begin. Set the two up." The voice commanded.

"Are you sure I'm not just here to lift things?" The younger joked as he wrapped his arms around the Spaniard. His captor had little problem lifting him up, continuing on silently. Antonio felt himself being placed on a chair, his left arm and right leg were latched into some odd contraption. Antonio kept his eyes shut tight, afraid of what may happen if the two noticed his slumber had ended. A belt was wrapped tightly around his waist, pinning him to the chair. After a few slight adjustments, the man was gone, but Antonio could hear other fidgeting noised from in front of him. _Was there someone else here? _His thoughts were broken as a rush of cold air ran across his face, causing him to gasp and turn to the source. "You should had run while you still had the ability to do so, España." The younger's voice sounded in his ear, some sympathy present, but then all of that washed away as the man laughed psychotically. "Well, this way you will both learn your lesson." He hissed in his acid-dripping, venomous tone. Antonio could sense the dark smirk on the man's face. _How does he know who I am? _All of a sudden, a cloth was placed over his entire face. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?" The voice asked, bursting into laughter as Antonio's mind went black.

* * *

Antonio stirred in his slumber to the slur of profanities being shouted around the room.

"Where the hell am I? What the fuck is this? When I get my hands on the bastard who put me in this…"

"Romano! Is that you?" Antonio called out cheerfully.

"Fuck, not you. Antonio, why am I stuck in here with you?" The rude Italian griped.

"Aw~ Don't be down, Romano. Hey, can you see anything? 'Cause I sure can't!" The Spaniard stated happily as if the whole situation was normal…for him.

"Are you fucking stupid? We have to get outta here?" Romano scolded Antonio.

"Don't worry so much, Romano. I am sure everything is fine. Hey, do you have something on your lap? I do. Feels like a recorder…" Antonio reported, picking the item up with his freed hand.

"Yeah, I have some sort or switch with a hell of a lot of buttons on it. They don't seem to work though…" Romano grumbled, ready to chuck the switch right now.

"Wait! Don't get rid of it. Press every single button first!" The Spaniard proclaimed, assuming the worst of his partner. He could hear the Italian muttering curses under his breathe as he mashed the buttons. Suddenly, a bright light flashed on. The two nations raised their free hand to block and adjust to the light.

"Fuck! What is this!" Romano exclaimed, shaking the chair violently to try and free himself. It was then that Antonio started to get a grip on the situation. They were both locked into chairs and facing each other. A metal device over Antonio's left arm and Romano's right arm. Another device was strapped to Romano's left leg and Antonio's right arm. A button was placed below their free feet and hands. The dark voice replayed in his mind.

"_You should have run when you had the ability to do so. Now you will both learn." _It rang throughout his head as fear set in.

"Romano, Is this…that killer…Jigsaw?" Antonio asked, voice shuddering at the thought.

"I don't know …Maybe…" the Italian answered, surveying the area. The light filled the room to show they were in what seemed to be an could manufacturing building. There was a new camera in every corner. Romano searched around, and caught the glimpse of an odd light coming from a new building. "The bastards and watching us." He yelled, thrusting about again. "You think this is entertaining. Wait 'til I get my hands on you." The aggravated Italia tried break free, but it was no use.

"Strong chairs…" Antonio muttered, observing the object on his lap. He was not concerned with the culprit, he just wanted to get Romano to safety.

"Why don't you play the damn tape, you Spanish bastard!" Romano growled, glaring at the Spaniard. Antonio sighed and hit play.

"Hello Antonio, hello Romano. I want to play a game…" A sickly voice began, the background buzzing slightly. "The two of you can be considered polar opposites. Most assume that you detest each other. Rather, one of you despises the other. But in truth you are both utterly dependant of each other's support, no matter how unnoticeable it is. You carry each other through life without a second thought. However, your 'relationship' is far from healthy. One of you is abusive, while the other merely accepts and live with said abuse. So, today you must share pain and suffering instead of taking or rejecting it all. Both of you has one trapped leg and one trapped arm. To leave, you must crush them both. All you have to do is press the buttons placed near your free limbs. But be quick, you only have thirty minutes. Remember, when you have gone so far to stop a bad habit, stopping the redemption merely stabs your partner in the back. It is harder to live with pain alone than to suffer through it with another. Live or die, make your choice…" The voice faded away, but the odd buzzing continued for about a minute before the tap shut off.

"Th…This is a joke, right?" Antonio laughed nervously. "Something like this…It can't really happen…It can't…" The Spaniards mind was delving into a spiral of despair as all hopeful thoughts flew away. He looked into the eyes of his partner, trying to find his fleeing hope somewhere else. "Romano?"

"Let me see that tape, Antonio." Romano demanded, reaching his free hand out. Antonio stared at the Italian as if he was speaking some unknown language.

"Th…The tape? But why would you ne-"

"Give me the damn tape!" The sudden shouted demand caused the Spanish man to jump in his seat and send the recorder into the air. It landed in-between the two, breaking on impact. "Fuck! Why did you do that, you stupid fucking moron? What the hell is wrong with you, bastard?"

"I'm sorry alright, just stop yelling at me! What the fuck did you need the tape for anyway!" Antonio shouted back, his eyes shaking and full of fear of what is to come. "Shouldn't we focus on this damn game and not whatever the hell you want to do?" Romano was shocked. The Spaniard was not easy to upset. If his usually chipper, optimistic Spanish friend was out of hope, there might not be any left.

"Hey, just, uh, relax, okay…" The Italian responded, his voice low and hushed, apologetic even. "I just, um, thought I heard someone else on the tape. But I guess that doesn't matter much…" he added, looking at the floor. Antonio would not have accepted such a thing in most situations. His Romano refrained from swearing or mocking him and actually tried to comfort him. That is a rare occasion. _Too bad I can't revel in it…_ He glanced over at the Italian to see he shut his eyes tightly as if he was either thinking or hiding, or possibly trying both at once. A shallow trail of tears had begun to fall down the other's cheek.

"Romano…" He started, but was cut off by a sudden outburst.

"We have to get going, right? The sooner we do this the sooner we get back to our lives, our people… We have to get out of here! Let's just do it!" The stubborn nations proclaimed, his eyes shaking. The determination in his voice contrasted with the fear in his wavering eyes. Romano took a deep breathe, preparing for anything, and slammed him fist down on the first button. The contraption around his arm began to move, gears clanking loudly. Two metal blocks began to move in on Romano's trapped arm, and his heart beat sped up insanely as he watched them, reality taking a dive in slow motion through his eyes. The second the cold metal pressed onto his skin, he let out a frightened cry and released the button, fear overcoming the façade of courage.

"Romano, maybe I should go fir…" But before Antonio could finish his offer, a sudden rush of pain swarmed over his entire body and shock sparked in his mind. He screamed out in agony, the sudden attack giving no time for his mind and body to slightly react in a sophisticated manner. His mind went blank as his blood spilt downed his back onto the floor.

"He…Hey, w…what's wr…wrong?" Romano stuttered, his body still in tremors due to the initial shock. He stared at the Spaniard, examining him. His eyes scanned the elders pain-ridden expression, tears rolling down from his eyes, and his free first clenched. Then he saw it, a pool of crimson coloured liquid dripping to the floor. "Oh, fuck, what did they do? What did they…" He started, in disbelief. Antonio opened his eyes, giving Romano a weak smile.

"They 'stabbed me in the back' amigo. It was in the tape…" He reminded the younger, who did remember after thinking back. "I believe they intend to have those blades kill us if we do not finish in the time limit, Romano. We have to hurry!" No matter how urgent he sounded, his voice was just too emotionless to be Antonio's. This was extremely serious, and Romano knew it now.

"How should we start than? At the same time?" He inquired, still opposed to hurting himself, or the Spaniard for that matter. Sadly, it seemed impossible to leave scar-free.

"I say we do it at the same time. Just get it over with, okay?" Antonio asked, wanting to work with the Italian. His voice was one of force and seriousness, rather than its usual silly nature. It was oddly captivating, and caught Romano off guard. All he could do was nod. The two readied themselves, looking up to meet each other gaze before starting.

"One limb at a time okay." Romano added quickly, "I fucking swear I won't make it otherwise." The two laughed slightly.

"Agreed, amigo, agreed." The Spaniard replied, a small smile now replaced his grim expression. "On tres then, uno, dos, tres!" At the count, both nations slammed down on the button. The clanking of the gears began and the slabs of metal closed in on their arms. When Antonio's bone began to crack, he let out a loud yelp before letting the button go, forgetting all about the consequences with the rush of pain.

"You bastard!" Romano cursed, but held his ground as a blade impaled his lower back. This pain along with the crushing of his arm swirled together in a mixture of horrid agony, but the Italian fought through his pain. Antonio was astounded by how well the other man held up during it all. Romano screamed, any anger he held for Antonio washed away with the huge wave of pain. The metal blocks continued to press into his now non-existent arm until it was completely flattened, at which point the two parts of metal snapped back into their original places. Blood poured from the contraption and Romano's back, painting the worn-out white tiles of the factory a sickly colour of dark red. Through the entire moment, Romano was gritting his teeth as to not scream his lungs out. His eyes were shut tightly until he heard the metal clank back into place. He glared at Antonio, "Your turn…you fucking…Spanish…pansy…bastard." He choked out, a slight grin graced his lips. "Hurry up, or I'll hurt ya!" He threatened, causing Antonio to laugh at the just-like-Romano response.

"I will, just do not kill me, Romano." The Spaniard responded, his playful and cheerful exposition returning. He took a deep breathe before pressing down on the button slowly and forced himself with all his might to hold it down. Once the chilled metal touched he arm he whimpered, but stayed strong. _If Romano can do it, I can too! _Once the metal pressed enough to start cracking his bones, he let out a weak gasp. With his mouth already open, he let out a pain-filled scream as the bones snapped and shattered, his blood pooling onto the floor. The pain was too much, and by this time he was going to help Romano murderer their captor. No matter who it was. Once the contraption snapped loudly back into its place, Antonio lifted his head to look at Romano. Both nations were breathing heavily. "Next?"

"Don't let go this time, dammit!"

"Duly noted. Ready?"

"Just do it already!" Romano yelled, stomping on his button, Antonio following suit seconds later. The metal slabs put pressure on the nation's legs, squeezing them to no end. Skin ripped and blood flowed out as bones began to snap apart. The new blood added to the revenue of drying blood already deposited. This time, both nations held out, screaming from the torment as their limits were stretched. When the metal slabs touched each other, they snapped back for their job was complete. Both nation's devices opened and the two were free. Antonio sat still, gasping for air, while Romano instantly tore the leather belt off as quickly as he could and threw himself out of the chair and onto the bloody floor.

"We… We did it…" Antonio stated, a grin of triumph on his paling face. Romano crawled over to the Spaniards chair, shaking his head.

"It isn't over until we are out of here, moron…" he scolded weakly, undoing the belted restraint for his friend.

"Relax, Romano, we beat this silly game." The Spanish man replied with a laugh, ruffling the Italian's hair.

"Cut it out, bastard. We don't have time to fuck around!" Romano barked, grabbing Antonio's arm.

"But Romano! Your so cute~" Antonio praised, smiling his typical stupid and bright smile. Romano blushed and pushed other away.

"Shut up, you…" but there was a clicking sound that sent shivers down their spines. Romano dragged Antonio off of his death chair just as the knives began to stab into him. Only one knife hit him, thankfully, but another blade that looked ready to cut his head off just barely skimmed the side of his neck. He fell on top of the Italian, clutching at his neck.

"Dios mio! I wasn't expecting that." Antonio exclaimed loudly, but Romano merely glared at him. "What is it, Roma…" but his was cut off as the younger nation slapped him across the face. "Ro…mano…" The Spaniard was in shock, examining his partner. Tears streamed down the Italians face as he tore off a bit of his shirt and pressed the fabric against Antonio's neck wound.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again! You bastard. You fucking bastard!" Romano scolded, sobbing heavily.

"Oh, there, there, mi amigo." Antonio cooed soothingly, patting the younger's head.

"I…I'm not yo…your friend…" Romano replied shaking his head and swatting the hand away. Before Antonio could say otherwise, Romano pressed his lips into the elder nation's quickly before pulling away, blushing furiously. "Let's just get out of here…" Antonio nodded, grinning like a madman. _Maybe today wasn't…all bad_. The two nations struggled to their feet with the help of the chair. Romano grabbed a blade from the chair as a weapon. "Just in case." He muttered. They wrapped their usable arms around each other, and staggered out together. As they approached the door, a laugh stunned them both.

"Going so soon?" The acidic younger males voice chuckled from the shadows by the door. "It was just getting good."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Romano spat, lunging at the stranger. If Antonio had not pulled his partner back, a blade would have rammed through his throat.

"Don't do that again." The voice warned, stepping away from them.

"Why the fuck did you do this, you sick son of a bitch!" Romano demanded viscously.

"My master set this up. He sent me to congratulate you on your new lives. Well done. Now, might you join us?"

The two torn nation's stared in disbelief. This man almost killed them, and now he wants them to be friends? "Fuck you! I don't want you and your twisted master anywhere near my Romano. I hope you die a terrible death just like the traps you set up." Antonio growled. There was a long pause.

"So… Is that a no?" The voice asked again. Romano took the blade from the chair and threw it at the smirking man, just barely missing his throat.

"You figure it out." The Italian responded and the two began to struggle away. "We won't help with your twisted games, fucker!" He spat, making himself crystal clear as they left the other man alone, blood trailing behind them.

"Fair enough. You fuck up your lives…" The voice said, a tear falling down his face. "Why do they get to leave…?"

* * *

Okay, so the chloroform thing was because my older brother actually says that.

He will come up from behind me, cover my mouth and nose with his hand and say "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

I love him.

Anyway, this was a pairing asked by a viewer and my first commenter, sorry I forgot your name.

I am posting this right as I should be outta here for schoo, so be grateful!

Unless it sucked, then it doesn't matter.

Suggest things to me, and I shall try my best to do it.

Unless it is ridiculously horrible...

Just kidding!

Bye bye!


	3. Confirmation

I apologize for taking so long, I wrote this a while ago but was too lazy to type.

No torture in this one, sorry...(Sorry? For what?)

If you are upset then I must say you sure are morbid humans.

I like that.

...Anyway, I will stop delaying.

I again wish that you do not mark me on languages out side of American English and Spanish, for those are the only ones I slightly understand without Google Translate...

I am delaying again...

Enjoy!

* * *

A G-8 meeting was set to occur early today in the country of England. It would have been a typical day except for one fact. It was pouring out… No, that is actually quite normal. The strange fact of this day was that the country's own representative was not here. Alfred was not present either, but that did not shock anyone in the slightest. The American was always late. After twenty minutes of waiting, the nations decided to call the missing two, but received no answer.

"Maybe Angleterre finally killed Amérique…" Francis said as he hung his phone up.

"I'll call some of the states he talks to often and see if he is ditching to hang with them." Matthew sighed, glaring at his 'father' for the ridiculous but possible comment. He took his phone out and left the room to make the calls.

"Ve~ Doitsu, maybe they are spending time together." Veneziano suggested, "Romano nii-chan has been gone for a while too…" He said, frowning.

"Come to think of it, I have not been able to contact Antonio lately. He must be with Romano." Francis stated just as the Canadian nation returned.

"No one has seen Alfred in about a week." The returning man sighed. "Maybe the two did get into a bad fight or…"

"Or they are enjoying some 'alone time' together~" Francis cut in, grinning. "Antonio and Romano may be vacationing together as well."

"It would be more interesting if they were kidnapped, da?" Ivan asked in his child-like voice, earning an odd stare from the other nations.

"Maybe Igirisu-san and Amerika-san are busy with their own issues at the moment and could not make it to this meeting." Kiku offered. The nations agreed and decided to simply get to the meeting without the two. That is until the door burst open and a frantic Spaniard rushed into the room. "Mis amigos, I have to-" He began, but tripped over him own feet. "Dios mio!" He exclaimed as he fell on his face.

"Antonio! Mon ami, are you alright?" Francis shrieked, running over to his injured friend. Romano walked in seconds later, limping and using a cane to support himself.

"Stupid bastard, stop hurting yourself." He said, his usual malice-filled voice switched to one drowned in concern.

"Nii-chan, what happened to you?" Veneziano exclaimed, rushing over to his dear older brother.

"That's why we came…" Antonio replied, cringing as he stood up again with the help of his French friend. "To warn you all."

"Warn us about what, da?"

"That killer, jigsaw. He put the two of us in one of his death games." Romano explained, moving his injured hand slightly, dried blood was still on his palm.

"He made us crush our arms and legs! My head was almost cut off, amigo!" Antonio cried out, hugging Francis.

"That's terrible, mon ami." Francis replied, trying to soothe his Spanish friend as he began to cry. "It is alright, the two of you are alive. That is wonderful, non?"

"Oh my God…" Matthew gasped and ran over to the two survivors. "Do you know if anyone else was there?"

"No to my knowledge. The bastard asked us if we would join him though…"

"Alfred and Arthur have gone missing though!" Matthew yelled, causing the others to go quiet.

"…He must have kidnapped them as well…" Antonio said sadly. "I wonder if they survived…"

"Doitsu-san, we should alert the other nations of this incident." Kiku urged.

"Right, Ivan, help us call the rest of the nations." Ludwig ordered, and the three began to make calls.

"Maybe one of Arthur's brothers know where he is…" Francis stated.

"Call Scotland then, amigo, he may be willing to talk…" Antonio told his friend. Francis nodded and called the Scottish nation. Thankfully, he picked up. Francis got straight to the point and asked where Arthur was. There was a period of silent.

"Hello? Iain, are you still there." Francis asked, preparing himself for more bad news.

"Aye, I am… It is just…" The Scot began, his voice low. "Arthur cannot make it to the meeting. We decided that together." He answered after a short talk with the other countries of the small island.

"I…Is he okay?" Francis stuttered. An odd sound came from the other end and the French nation could hear Iain yell at one of his siblings.

"Why are ye askin' about Sasana?" Francis heard a different brother as growl.

"Is this…Ireland?"

"Yes it is. Why are ye askin' for Sasana, Francis?" The Irish nation asked in irritation.

"I just want to know how he is! And why are you there anyway, Liam? The two of you hate each other!" Francis barked into the phone.

"he isn't fond of you either, Francis. What do you want me to do? Bring him to the meeting? Not in the state he is in. Be a bit more considerate, ya bastard." Liam replied dryly.

"You…You are taking care of Arthur?" Francis asked in disbelief. "What happened to Angleterre?" He asked frantically.

"I have to take care of my little brother, I have no time to talk with the likes of you." Liam said as if the Frenchman had said nothing.

"Wait! Liam, please. Let me talk to him. We need him to explain something to us that only he knows. Please!" Francis begged the Irish nation. Again, a long pause followed.

"I agree with him, they deserve to know…" Iain's voice sounded quietly over the phone.

"Does it really matter? Let them find out on their own later." Another voice sounded, presumably belonging to Wales.

"Well, the sooner Sasana gets over this the better…

Fine, Francis, but Iain and I will come as well. The last thing we need is you upsetting the poor lad any more." With that, Liam hung up on Francis. Silence hung in the air for a while longer.

"Ve~ Can we go get pasta, Doitsu?" Veneziano's voice chimed, breaking the silence. The Italian merely wanted to relax the other nations in the stressful time.

"Lunch sounds like a good idea…" Ludwig gave in without resistance. "Everyone may leave to eat for an hour. Be back on time!" he ordered and left the room, Veneziano following. Ivan left quietly after them.

"I think we should get something to eat, too, Antonio. We don't need to starve ourselves on top of being hurt." Romano said, and the Spaniard nodded. The latter glanced at his friend.

"I am sure he is fine, papa." The Canadian muttered, trying to comfort the panic-stricken Frenchman.

"How about the three of us bring food back? We can get tea and wait here for Igirisu-san and his siblings together." Kiku suggested, wanting to stay but understanding that he should not allow the injured two to leave on their own.

"Merci, Kiku. We will just wait here." Matthew responded with a half-hearted smile. The three nations walk out of the room, leaving the two fretting blondes to be alone. "Everything will be fine, papa." Matthew assured, trying to break the horrible silence. "Even if those two were…tested, they could never lose. They don't lose." His voice wavered as he tried to sound confident.

"I hope you are right, mon enfant, I really do. Espagne and Romano seemed pretty hurt…" Francis sighed, dropping his head.

"But they survived, papa. And so did Arthur and Alfred. I just know it." Matthew pat his "father's" head. The two sat in silence until Kiku returned with food for them.

"Supein-san and Romano-san stayed with Itaria-san." He explained, serving the two a cup of tea. The French-speaking nations nodded slightly before taking their tea. Time passed by silently until the door opened once more, this time to allow entrance to the three Celtic brothers. Liam strode into the room first, followed by Arthur, and finally followed by Iain. The three walked in quietly, Liam glaring at the three waiting nations. Iain ignored them, keeping an eye Arthur instead.

Arthur donned a black cloak that draped to the floor and completely covered his hands. He was staring at the floor, his mess of hair hiding his face completely. He seemed to be clutching something inside of his cloak as he walked. His brothers allowed him to sit while they stood, ready for anything.

"Here we are then, what do ye want?" Liam growled at the nations.

"We just wanted to see that Angleterre was okay. Antonio and Romano were tested… They both escaped alive but…" Francis began to explain, voice trailing off as he imagined his injured friend.

"They are injured." Matthew finished for Franics. "So, we wanted to see if we were correct in my assumption that Arthur has been tested." The Canadian explained, his voice low and clear.

The Brit in question stayed silent and stared at the floor.

"He won't walk," Iain explained, his eyes still focused on his silent brother, "All I know is that four days ago he knocks on my door trembling. Either he was too traumatized to remember where he lived, or he didn't want to be alone. Though I figure it is a little of both."

"He hasn't said anything?" Matthew asked, a bit shocked. "Antonio and Romano seemed fine, mentally, and they were tested about five days ago."

"Well, he has muttered to himself, but that is the only response we can get out of him." Liam replied.

"Have you been able to understand Igirisu-san?"

"We have all heard or misheard something. Bryn swears he heard him say something like, 'I should be the dead one.' Iain thinks he heard, 'Don't take me back.' and I have heard him muttering about something being his fault." Liam answered. The three nations looked upon the speechless Brit with wide eyes.

"What happened to you, Arthur? Please tell us!" Francis pleaded, reaching out to grab him wrist. Iain caught the Frenchman's hand before he could touch Arthur.

"Do not touch him." The Scot growled angrily. "He is very sensitive at the moment, even the slightest touch will harm him. And if you harm him even slight I'll…"

"Enough, Iain. They are just as worried about him as we are. There is no need to…" Liam began to scold his brother until being cut off.

"As worried as us? How could they be? No one cares more about Arthur than us, Liam, they are just worried about that American brat's well-being." With the mention of Alfred, Arthur winced and stood up, backing away from the group. It was then that he lifted his head and the nations could see the mark of his test.

"Igirisu-san…your skin…"

"We still have no idea what did that to him…" Liam said as Iain tried to get Arthur to come back to the group. The three other nations took the opportunity to get a good look at the Brit's face. It looked as if someone tried to burn him alive. His messy blonde hair was singed and his usually large eyebrows were almost normal size. Arthur's green eyes were shaking, but seemed to look right through all of them, focused on something non-existent.

"Would you like some tea, Igirisu-san?" Kiku asked, holding a cup up toward the traumatized nation as he was guided back to the group. Arthur looked at his Japanese friend and nodded, taking the cup and sitting down again.

"Th…Thank you…" Liam and Iain stared at their brother. He doesn't speak a clear word for days, and he says thank you for a simple cup of tea?

"Angleterre, please try and tell us what happened to you." Francis said to Arthur, who did not really seem to notice the French nation at all. But, after a long pause, the Englishman spoke once more.

"It's my fault…" he muttered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"What is your fault?" Matthew asked quietly, but once again the Brit seemed to ignore the world. He tightened his grip on whatever he was clutching under his black cloak and repeated the phrase softly. At this time, the other nations returned to the room.

"Igirisu-san, were you tested by jigsaw?" Kiku asked, pouring another cup of tea for the Brit as he seemed to be calming down.

"Yes"

"When?" Iain asked, glad to hear his little brother's voice again, though it was rough and low.

"Six days ago."

"Where?"

"I…" The man stopped to think for a few moments, trying to remember his path home. "I have no idea…"

"What did he do to you, amigo?" Antonio asked. Arthur stayed quite and simply stood up and again walked away from the gathered nations. "Ah, Inglaterra, if it upsets you so ignore the question." The Spaniard said, understanding how the other may feel.

"I was to save him… Cleanse my soul… I couldn't…" Arthur replied softly, voice trembling as he slipped the cloak off of his injured body. He placed it and the object inside of it on the floor before turning to face the waiting nations. As he walked back to the group, they could all see his punishment. The entirety of him body was burned. "I failed…" He repeated.

"Wait, him? You said you had to save him? Who was with you, Arthur?" Matthew asked frantically. The Englishman stared at the anxious Canadian, his eyes welling up with tears as he recollected the events of his test. "Please, please tell me my brother is okay! Arthur, where is Alfred?"

"Stop yelling at him!" Iain barked at Matthew. "You are only going to upset him further."

"Ian, shut it." Liam ordered, glaring at his rude brother as he walked over to the Canadian. "We don't know this is certain, but we believe that your brother may be…dead…" An eerie silence filled the room, only to be broken minutes later as Matthew yelled.

"Why do you assume that? He can't be dead. There is no proof!"

"Arthur came to my house burned, covered in blood, clutching Alfred's blood-drenched bomber jacket, and crying. Is that proof enough?" Iain contradicted instantly, only to be smacked my Liam.

"Can you keep your mouth shut for ten minutes?" Liam insulted the Scot, who rolled his eyes.

"Why sugar coat it? The American brat is dead." Iain spat back. The other nations turned to Arthur, who had tears slowly streaming down his scarred face.

"Only you can explain this fully, da." Ivan said, his smile gone. The Brit nodded, wiping his tears away.

"I…I can try." he said, and, taking a deep breathe, he explained his trap with Alfred. He clearly explained the whole situation without hesitation and full detail until he got to the part of him getting out of the acidic water. At that moment he burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Matthew. I let him die. I failed. I should be the one who died!" He cried out, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands. "It's all my fault. I should be dead." He muttered over and over again. Matthew fell back into his chair in utter shock.

"My brother…he's…dead?" The Canadian said in disbelief, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Ludwig, please, let us end this meeting. Let everyone go home and check on their families." Francis begged the German nation.

"Alright. You may all leave. Be careful." Ludwig ordered, starting to leave. "I'm sorry for your lose, Matthew…" he said softly before leaving, Veneziano following behind him.

"Oh no, no I have no one to fight. How sad, da…" Ivan said blankly, but he seemed to actually care deep down. He left silently.

"How exactly does a nation die without his country falling?" Kiku questioned, but it seemed no one was listening. Francis was comforting Matthew, and Iain and Liam were trying to calm Arthur's crying.

"Mattieu, oh mon cher Mattieu." Francis wrapped his arms around the Canadian who began to sob as well.

"Would you like to take his possession with you, Matthew?" Liam asked kindly as he left Arthur to Iain. "Sasana kept his jacket and glasses for some reason." The crying Canadian looked up at the Irish nation and nodded. Liam picked up the jacket and took the glasses from its pocket. He handed the objects to Matthew.

"Thank you." Matthew choked through his sobs, taking the items.

"We should get Sasana home…" Liam said, tapping the Brit's shoulder. "Time to go home, Arthur…" He received no response.

"We should go as well, Matthew." Francis said, helping his 'son' stand.

"Why don't you two come home with us, amigo. The more company the better." Antonio suggested softly.

"It is not good to be alone." Romano agreed, clinging to Antonio. The whole scene was brining the memories of their trap fresh into his mind.

"Merci, mon ami. Let's go, Mattieu." Francis smiled, taking Matthew by the hand and following the injured two out.

"Do you need a place to go, Kiku?" Iain asked as he retrieved the black cloak from the floor.

"I have a hotel room, but thank you Sukottorando-san." Kiku bowed. "Feel better, Igirisu-san." He said and left.

"Sasana, come on, it is time to go home." Liam said, helping Arthur to his feet.

"Brother…" Arthur said, his voice hushed and shaky.

"What is it, Arthur?" Iain asked.

"I couldn't save him… I was meant to die… Will… Will he come back for me?" The English man asked, looking up at his elder siblings.

"We won't let that happen." The two said simultaneously as they started to leave.

"How can you stop him?" Arthur muttered out of their earshot before following.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please suggest other characters to be tested.

Maybe even reasons of trap ideas.

My head is a tad bit boogled by all of this work.

Also, I hop you don't mind using Ireland and Scotland.

I love the whole island so much, I had to slip them into one chapter.

I hope they were...decently portrayed.

Also, I know Da means yes, but I just used to show that Ivan was speaking.

Sorry, I'm lazy like that.

And, I don't remember how most people spell Mattieu, or whatever the Frenchie says.

I really don't care.

**Please review or just send me a message, or I will trash this idea and keep the already planned ending to myself!**

I will go there.

Thank you for wasting your time on my idea. *bows*


	4. Decision

_Okay, this chapter took me a while, so be grateful please._

_I don't like it as well as the other three, for my skills at detail seem to have dropped..._

_Please excuse my English, I am dreadfully bad at catching my errors.  
_

_Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't enjoy watching these fools suffer?" A cloaked male asked, grinning as he examined the new victims.

"I only enjoy seeing the realization in their eyes when they live their lives correctly." The ill voice responded.

"And when they die?" The younger man almost sang.

"I mourn for them."

"Lies~ You love to see their blood spill. These worms deserve it all!"

"They are living beings with minds and souls. They are simply missing the skills needed to survive." The elder responded sharply. The younger stayed silent for a long while as the elder fidgeted with his newest mechanism.

"What of the first survivor?" The younger asked angrily.

"I underestimated the strength of a country, but I always correct my mistakes. Now enough of your questions. We must start our next test. But first, I have a mission for you." At the mention of a mission the youth brightened up.

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on our sheep. Make sure he follows the rules." The older instructed.

"Of course sir! What may I do to him if he fails?"

"I already have something planned if that happens. Do not harm him." The sickly male warned, causing the other to groan angrily.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just do this already." The younger responded impatiently.

"The trap will begin once you shut the door. As for you, my dear Elizabeta, I suggest you open your eyes." The voice said, an odd amount of care in it. Elizabeta's eyes shot open, for she had woken from her slumber long ago.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She tried to move, but her body was restrained by two chains locked onto her wrists. "What are going to do to me?"

"Not just you, princess." The other man laughed, pointing to the other subject.

"Oh god, Roderich? Roderich wake up!" The Hungarian yelled, causing her partner to wake.

"El…Elizabeta?"

"Wonderful! Now we can begin~" The youthful voice chimed as the elder male exited the room. "As you already know, today you might die! Here is how this game works! Roderich, you broke Elizabeta's poor heart, didn't ya?"

"I…"

"Of course you did. After all, it really is the person closest to you that ends up tearing you apart, right?"

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeta yelled, but the man merely chuckled darkly.

"A lot of things, babe." The man responded, laughing loudly.

"Who are you?" Roderich asked calmly.

"Why, I am your savior. I have cleared my test. Now it is your turn. The contraption…"

"Let us go, dammit!" Elizabeta demanded, earning a slap across the face.

"Shut your trap, bitch. I'm talkin'." The man snarled, "You are not in the position to try my patients." He joked, pulling at her chains.

"Don't touch her." Roderich warned, his voice still calm. The man turned to him and tapped on a black box tat encased the Austrians hands.

"How are you going to stop me?" The lunatic said, probably grinning. Roderich stayed silent, knowing he was at the mercy of the psycho. "Good, stay quiet. I will just let the tape explain for me." He said, taking a tape recorder out and hitting play before walking out. As soon as he shut the door with a loud bang, bright lights filled the room and the tape played.

"Hello Roderich, hello Elizabeta, I want to play a game. The two of you have support each other for a long time, but split up in the end. You tore her heart out without a second thought, Roderich, and today we will see if she justifies your actions. The box around your hands is made to remove your precious ability. Elizabeta is the only one who can decide your fate. You have two options, Elizabeta, sever the hands that broke your heart, or remove your bleeding heart and let him go unharmed. True love can only be fulfilled through sacrifice and forgiveness. Make your choice, forever take your loves joy in life, or spare him. Let the game begin." The tape clicked off just as a figure in black walked in.

"Let us go!" Elizabeta pleased as the man walked over to her. He silently handed her two triggers. "No! I won't play! I won't!" She yelled, thrashing about.

"I will have to kill you if you don't." The man replied coldly. "Take them, right to save yourself, left to kill yourself." She took the remotes and the man turned to leave.

"Stop." Roderich ordered. The cloaked male turned to give his full attention. "You will watch as you do this to an innocent girl."

"I already have to." The voice answered blankly, pointing to a hole in the wall. "Would you rather I stay here?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." He responded happily, "I shall observe your bloodshed from here." He chuckled, sitting on the floor and watching as if it were only a movie.

"Fuck you!" Elizabeta yelled at the man. "I won't do it!" With those words, she threw the triggers.

"In forty five minutes, you all get locked in here to die! I suggest you hurry and do as you are told." The man said angrily, handing the remotes back to her. "Chose, Hungary." She took the remotes once more, her hands shaking.

"You know we are countries?" Elizabeta asked, tears starting to fall from her cheeks. The man said nothing, and left the room quickly. "You bastard! Come back!" She yelled after him.

"Elizabeta, just cut my hands off already." Roderich said indifferently. The Hungarian shook her head violently, hardly believing what he had just said.

"No! How could I hurt you? How could I take your wonderful talent away? I couldn't, never! I don't need to be alive anyway, I never do anything but get in that way. You can take care of my country right? So I am not needed…" She replied, a shaky smile on her face, tears flowing from her eyes. She pressed one trigger slowly. A mechanical pincer slowly pressed into her chest.

"Elizabeta stop!" Roderich cried out. She let go of the button, blood trailing from it. "Please…I can't lose you. I…I love you too much to have you die in front of me. I would rather live without my damn hands, they mean nothing! Please, please don't leave me." He looked straight into Elizabeta's eyes, tears falling slowly from his own. "Please…"

"Roderich…" She was shocked at his reaction. She thought he didn't care for her anymore. "Okay." She said, smiling. "If you really want me to live…"

"With all of my heart, I do."

"Then brace yourself." Elizabeta as she pressed the other button. Blades began to rotate inside and started to shred Roderich's hands. He screamed in agonizing pain as it shattered bones and continued chop through his hands. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, turning away as the carnage went on. The blades tore at his muscles and mangled his blood vessels until they finally came to a complete stop. Blood oozed out of the black box and dripped to the floor. The chains around Elizabeta's wrists unlatched and she dropped to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Roderich asked. Elizabeta walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Am I alright? You had your hands destroyed and you are worried about me? Don't be so stupid!" She scolded, hugging him.

"I'm sorry for caring about you?" He responded questioningly. Elizabeta smiled and kissed him.

"Let's get out of here." She said happily. The two turned to the exit just as another door opened.

"What?"

"You mustn't leave them to die!" A voice cackled loudly.

"Them? Who else did you put in this?" Elizabeta growled, but the man was gone. "Come back!"

"You may want this." The man said from behind them, holding out gauze.

"Oh, now you care about us?" The Hungarian asked angrily, snatching the items.

"They need to be saved as well. Wrap yourselves us and go!" The voice said frantically before running off.

"I hope you die!" She yelled after him. Roderich held his arms out for Elizabeta to patch him up. She did so slowly as to not harm him further, but he still winced slightly as the cloth rapped around his open wounds. When she finished fixing him, she wrapped her own wound without complaints.

"Let's go." Roderich said and they walked towards the other door.

* * *

The two tested countries step into a room without lights. The door shut behind them and a single light fell upon a tape recorder, Elizabeta's name was carved into it. She it the play button, but nothing happened.

"You may have to take it from the string." Roderich suggested. With slight hesitation, she pulled the rape from it's harness and lights snapped on with the playing of the tape.

"Hello Elizabeta, welcome to your next test. I am sure you are all too familiar with the man on the other side of the glass." The couple turned to see a separate room light up beside their own. Trapped inside the small white room was a blinded albino.

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta called out, rushing over to the glass and pausing the tape. The albino looked up at her from his spot in the middle of the room. He stood up slowly.

"Elizabeta? Is that you? Man, what's going on?" He responded, grinning. "Is there a good reason for this blindfold?"

"Be serious for ten seconds will you?" Roderich scolded.

"Damn, he's here too?"

"Shut up!" The couple yelled together, making the Prussian grumble to himself. Elizabeta pressed play on the tape again.

"In this trial, you must decide to free the man in the cage, or let him suffer. For too long he has teased and tormented others. His ego is large enough to crush the spirits of those around him. So, today you will chose to save him, or crush him. The ceiling is already moving, each second you waste accelerates the movement of the gears. And the faster they turn, the sooner your friend is smashed into the floor. The only way to save him is to stop the electric current that powers the room. The device on the left of the room should help with that. You only have five minutes. Gilbert, you must unlock your own escape. The key's whereabouts will be revealed only when you are left in the dark. Will the two of you work together to save lives? Live or die, make the choice." the tape clicked off and the three nations could here the gears begin to turn.

"Seems like the trap started late…" Roderich stated, examining the room.

"Hey, guys? Is this for real?"

"Yes, moron, look what happened to my poor Roddy!"

Gilbert snickered. "Roddy? Really? That is such a…" He began to mock as the ceiling dropped a few inches. "Shit! What was that?"

"Elizabeta, let's just leave him, come on."

"No! I am not leaving him to die! He's my friend!"

"…" The two were silent, Roderich staring at Gilbert, and then staring at Elizabeta, and Gilbert just standing in confusion. "Really?" They both speculated at once, finding the information quite shocking.

"Yes really!" Elizabeta barked, barely able to believe they had to ask. "Hold on, Gil." She said as she flew over to the device. "This looks like an game room game…" She observed, glancing at the contraption. It was a simple box with two metal rods sticking out of it. A light flashed on, saying, "take me"

"Maybe I can help?" Roderich offered, stepping closer to the machine.

"No. You wait for the power to go out and help him with the key."

"But…"

"Are you in any condition to help me?" She interrupted, gesturing to his hands, or lack of.

"Right…" He answered, walking over to the glass window obediently. "Ready?"

"…" Elizabeta looked at the device in front of her. "I guess." She said, voice shaking slightly. She placed her hands on the rods lightly, and instantly electricity shot into her body. She screamed and jumped away.

"Are you alrig…" Roderich began to ask, but the falling of the ceiling startled him back to the attention of Gilbert's predicament. It stopped about half a foot from the Prussian's head. "Gilbert, sit!" The Austrian ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Sit on the floor, dammit!" Roderich barked, and the other nation did as he was told just as the ceiling dripped again, just missing him. "Elizabeta, if you want to save him, you must be quick!" He explained to her, his voice lined with fear.

"I…I'll try." She replied, stepping back to the machine. She took a deep breathe, and grabbed the rods once more, holding tightly. As the electricity coursed through her body, she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming out. Once the light snapped off, a picture of two eyes was seeable on the wall.

"Gilbert, the key is by your eyes." Roderich instructed him.

"But I can't see anything…"

"Take that damn blindfold off!"

"Oh yeah…" Gilbert laughed nervously as he removed the blindfold. He just barely saw a key taped to the inside of the cloth as he removed it. "Awesome."

"Gilbert!"

'Right, leaving, my bad…" The albino replied, rushing to the door, opening it and running out to join the other two. "Elizabeta, let go!" He yelled once he was out, and she did so, the lights turning back one and the ceiling slamming against the floor. The flesh on her hands was peeling away.

"Are you alright?" Roderich asked, rushing over to her. She nodded, smiling weakly.

"Do you want these?" The three looked to see the cloaked figure. He was holding more gauze and a skin ointment. "It has been seven minutes since you took the tape form the string." He added quietly, tending to Elizabeta's hands. He finished quickly and jumped away when Elizabeta tried to grab me. "I must not stay with you." He replied. "I must go." The scared voice sounded laced in shock. The man pointed to a door. As the three nations turned to it, the man ran off. When they looked back he was gone.

"I don't get this." Gilbert said, sighing. "What did we do?"

"Well, your ego is suffocating. That is your issue." Elizabeta explain, laughing a bit.

"Oh, so only we get tested? What about him?" Gilbert complained. Roderich simply picked up his arms for the Prussian to see. "Holy fuck! Your hands were cut off?"

"Shredded."

"Ouch. And your fine?"

"I have been better."

"I can imagine."

"Can we just go!" Elizabeta asked angrily, already waiting for them at the other door.

"Alright." The two muttered, following her through it.

* * *

The three nations walked quickly into the next room to see a maze set up for them. Two other nations were already inside of the twisted trap.

"Elise! Basch!" Elizabeta called out, running to the cage-like maze. The two blonde nations looked toward her voice. Basch was standing inside the entrance of the maze, a gate caging him there. Elise, on the other hand, was in the heart of the maze. She was tied to a chair and wore a collar around her neck. The cloaked figure entered from a door on the other side.

"Welcome to your challenge, Roderich. In this maze is an old friend of yours and his dear sister. I will skip the philosophy and tell you your next task. Help Basch get the key at the end of this maze and back to Elise before her collar goes off. That shotgun collar is quite the death trap, it would be a shame to see Elise's face blow to bits. I suggest you hurry to those valves. You only have ten minuets to go through the maze. Starting now." The man explained, almost singing the last two words. He pressed a button on the wall that started a large wall clock to count down their time. "Remember , team work does wonders in such a situation." The voice said as it was leaving, a sense of urgency in it's tone. Roderich examined the situation quietly as the others began to panic.

"Are you just going to let her die?" Basch yelled, breaking the Austrians concentration.

"Calm down." He responded quietly, walking over to the valves. He examined the entire cage and silence fell over the nations.

"Hey, dude, we should hurry." Gilbert said as he walked over to Roderich.

"Turn this valve for me. " Roderich ordered. The Prussian hesitated, but did as he was told. One gate pulled open. "There! Elizabeta, follow that path!" He instructed, and she quickly ran into the maze without another thought. "Turn this one, it should open Basch's gate." Again, Gilbert did as he was told, and again Roderich was correct in his assumption.

"It's about time!" The Swiss man growled, running through the maze until he was stuck once more.

"Listen up! We only have a few minutes, so follow the path I make and the orders I give. Got it?"

"Ja."

"Igen."

"…"

"Basch?" The Austrian questioned the silent nation.

"As long as you save my sister, fine. Just hurry up!" The aggressive man barked back.

"Of course. No one is dying today. Gilbert, those two valves." Roderich ordered. As the two free nations changed the maze, the players ran their courses quickly. After only a minuet or two, Basch had the key.

"Lead me back!" He insisted.

"You don't have the time! Throw the key to Eli." Gilbert yelled, turning one last valve to open the door to Elise's cell.

"But…" Basch looked to the floor, it was all metal grates. "If she misses it, Elise will…"

"Trust us!" The three tested nations yelled as the clock counted at fifteen seconds to go. Basch took a deep breathe and threw the small key. It managed to pass a few bars, but crashed into one right before Elizabeta and began to fall.

"No!" Elizabeta exclaimed, diving for the key. But she missed it. The group looked to Elise, the poor girl's eyes were shut tight and tears were pouring down her face.

"No… you can't…" Basch choked out, fighting tears himself. All of a sudden, something dropped on Elizabeta's head. She snatched it off to see that it was another key. Without a second thought, she ran to Elise and undid the lock, tossing the contraption away just as it went off. The maze opened up completely so the three could exit. They ran quickly, Elizabeta carrying Elise, afraid that another trap may follow this one if they did not hurry. As soon as they were free, Elise jumped out of Elizabeta's arms and hugged her brother tightly.

"Brother, I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again." Elise said, crying. He hugged her tightly.

"It is okay, sister. You are safe now." He assured as Gilbert and Roderich came to rejoin the group.

"Where did the spare key come from though?" Elizabeta asked, and they all fell silent until something fell on Gilbert's head.

"…!" Gilbert took whatever it was off of his head and brought it to eye level. "Gilbird! You got the key for us?" The chick chirped proudly. "Who's an awesome pet? Of course it is you!" The albino praised, grinning.

"There is a note tied to his foot." Elise noticed, taking the white paper off. "It says, 'The innocent shall be spared.' I wonder who wrote it…" She wondered quietly, handing the paper to her brother.

"It is signed by ,'An leon leis na croise deirge.'" Basch said, pronouncing the strange title as best as he could. "I wonder what that even means." But the nations had no time to think as another door opened.

"Last test~" A voice hissed, cackling as he ran into the room.

"I thought we were done!" Gilbert whined, placing Gilbird on his head.

"We should just get out of here as fast as we can." Basch stated, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

They chased after the man, the door shutting behind them. The room was extremely dark with only an eerie green light swaying from side to side on the ceiling. Fog flooded the floor and made it difficult for the five to see. A dim "Exit" sign was glowing in the distance of the room.

"The door is open. Leave if you can." The voice laughed before leaving them to play.

"I don't want to stay here any longer!" Elizabeta screamed angrily before stomping off into the dark room.

"Wait for me!" Elise responded, chasing after the stronger female.

"All we have to do is walk straight to the exit?" Gilbert speculated aloud. "Seems odd." Just as the words left his mouth and he began to walk, a wire stopped him. "What the…" He tugged the wire slightly, and a loud bang sounded along with searing pain in his arm. Gilbert screamed out, falling to the ground.

"Gil? Are you okay?" Elizabeta asked.

"Was that a…" Basch started to wonder aloud, but two more loud bangs interrupted him.

"Everyone stop moving!" Roderich and Basch ordered in unison. The room fell silent.

"Is everyone okay?" A voice asked form the darkness, but received no answer. "…" The man seemed to be talking to himself, but no one heard him quite well. All of a sudden, bright lights snapped on. The nations covered their eyes until they adjusted to the light. And then the room was clearly shown. Trip wires and shotguns decorated the ceiling and floor, along with three bodies and pooling blood.

"Elise!" Basch screamed, seeing his sister was one of the injured. He rushed over to her, dodging the wires. "Elise, please be…" but as he reached her body, he knew it was so. She had been shot directly in the head, and lay dead on the ground. He fell to his knees beside her. "No, no, no. Please, no. Not you. No. No! Please, God, not her." He cried out, tears slowly creeping from his eyes.

"Ro…Roderich…" The Austrian turned his attentions from the mourning brother to his ex-wife. Elizabeta was clutching her throat, blood pouring out from it.

"Elizabeta!" He yelled, running to her carefully. "Please stay with me. Don't die!"

"I…I don't think that is up to me." She responded, smiling softly as her body shook. "Get the others out of here…." She ordered sternly, kissing him on the cheek before falling.

"No… Elizabeta don't die! Please don't leave me!"

"Roderich… Basch…" Gilbert said quietly, struggling to stand as blood flowed down his arm. "We have to go." The two looked up at the Prussian, and nodded.

"Alright…For Elizabeta,"

"And for Elise…" Basch interrupted.

"We shall live on." Roderich finished.

The two stood up, and all three surviving nations turned to the door. The cloaked man was still there, talking to himself. Basch glared at him.

"You did this, you bastard." He said calmly, taking one of the shotguns from it's position carefully. "You should be dead!" The angered blonde yelled, aiming for the man and shooting. The figure did nothing to dodge the blow, and was hit in the side. He stumbled slightly, but held his ground.

"Le do thoil." The man said, walking forward a bit as the three approached him. "Le do thoil, mharú dom!" He cried out as the Swiss man pointed the gun at him again, the barrel against him head. The figure smiled slightly, from what the nations could see, and Basch pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. It was out of bullets.

"Dammit." Basch cursed, throwing the gun aside. Suddenly the lights shut off again.

"Maith dom." The man said, and footsteps could be heard, along with about three gun shots. The three quickly flicked them back on, only to see that the man was gone.

"Shit, he is just going to get away with this…" Gilbert growled as the three glanced at the morbid scene again.

"Let's just go…" Basch said, "We will come and kill him soon enough." With that, the three left in silence.

* * *

_Oh, just so you know, I won't translate, because other than saying "yes" these words (which were roughly translated) are important to the story._

_I am evil sometimes._

_I don't feel that bad for this chapter._

_You all asked for it._

_Oh, and if you know the language, and want to correct me, do it via P.M._

_Or private message me to guess who the cloaked figure is._

_Just because I want to know what you all think._

**_I beg of you though, do not spoil things for anyone!_**

**_Or I will have to hurt you._**

_How is that even possible though?...  
_

_I do accept ideas, but I think I know where this is going._

_I still do not know what to do with the Nordics though..._

_So is you want them in this, help me out~_

_Also, I obviously do not own Hetalia._

_I don't remember is I said that yet._

_I figure that is quite obvious..._

_Thank you for wasting your time on my story once more! -bows-_

_I will try my hardest to finish the next chapter quickly._

_Unless the lot of you do not show your love._

_**Then I drop this story all together**._

_So, review please~_

_Good or bad._

_Just do it!_

_3_


	5. Guide me

Sorry if I didn't make things clear for this but, Iain is Scotland and Liam is Ireland(not Northern Ireland. Just Ireland.)

I have yet to use Wales (Well he talked once) or N. Ireland, if I even will (and I doubt that I will do that for some reason).

Not that they matter all that much(not to be mean!). Just making sure you know because they will probably be in a few more chapters, or at least show up at any meetings.

Am I making this too confusing?

If so, I am sorry, but deal with it.

As for the actual Hetalia characters, I apologize for playing them horribly.

Oh, I am going to call jigsaw John instead of "ill man" or whatever. Because John is his name and the describing of him annoys me to no end. If anything from the actual Saw series gets ruined, well that's your own fault. Watch the movie before reading a saw fic. _What an odd concept…_

Also, I'd rather you didn't go out of your way to translate what the cloaked man says, because it may(no, it will) ruin the surprise. If you can put two and two together, that is~ -is sorry for being mean-

Once again, sorry for all stupid grammar errors.

Anyway… I'll stop ranting and stalling…

Enjoy~

* * *

"It's about time you died!" A voice said, laughing hysterically as he slammed the steal door shut. The room was dimly lit and silent. That is, until one of the 'players' began to scream.

"Let me go aru!" Yao yelled, shaking the cage that suspended him in the air. "I'll get you, whoever you are. I swear, aru!"

"Comrade, calm down."

"Ivan? Why am I stuck here with you, aru? And why is your cage on the floor? That is so unfair, aru!" The Chinese man complained, kicking the bars of his cell.

"I believe this is like a scale, da?" Ivan answered, pointing to a pulley system above and between their cages. "If I get out, your cage should come down."

"I can just break the bars and jump." Yao stated stubbornly.

"Nyet. There must be a reason for this situation, da. Please do as I say com…"

"No, aru! I don't have to listen to you. I am getting out of here now!" The older nation yelled and began to beat on the bars. Ivan watched Yao's destruction, a bar almost hitting him.

"Wait! Comrade, don't ju…" But his warning was too late. Yao jumped out of the cage and landed safely on the floor.

"See, I am fine, aru." Yao replied proudly.

"There is a key on the bottom of your cage…" Ivan responded, pointing to said item. "That cage needed your weight to get down here."

"You should have told me sooner, aru!"

"I tried to tell you, but you would not listen, comrade."

"I am not your comrade, aru!"

"Enough!" The two nations looked up to see a cloaked figure standing on a balcony in the room. "I'll get it." He said quietly before jumping off of his platform and catching the cages chain. The cage feel down fast and broke apart on impact, thought the man was fine. He retrieved the key from the rubble and returned his gaze to the nations, who were now closer to him and holding bits of broken bars.

"Give me the key, aru."

"I…"

"Now!" Yao ordered, jabbing at the man, who dodged only to be hit in the back of the head by Ivan. He fell to the floor, dropping the key, clutching his head and whimpering slightly. Blood dripped from him to the floor.

"You will tell us who you are, da?" Ivan asked, placing the metal to the man's head.

"I can't…"

"Well than, I suppose it must be done." The Russian responded sweetly, raising the pole and swinging it again. The rod impacted against the other's back and he screamed out in pain. "Talk."

"I…I can't…" The man stuttered, reaching for the key. Yao stabbed his pole through the other's hand.

"Don't even think about it, aru." Yao said, taking the rod out of his hand and placing it to the man's head as Ivan put his to the back of the other's neck.

"Please, stop! I am to play this game with you." The man cried out, his blood spilling quickly.

"We won't play your games." Ivan said, pressing on the metal so it broke through the man's skin.

"Your families will die if you kill me!" The man responded, causing the two 'players' to stop their harassment.

"Our families? You brought them here?"

"You need to be properly tested." The cloaked man replied, standing up.

"Just who do you think you are, aru?" Yao asked angrily before pulling the man's hood off. Underneath was a mask of some feline covering the top of his face. A purple visor like material covered his eyes, and the mask was jet black in colour. All the two countries could see was his hair and mouth. "Is this a joke?

"No. I must never let you see my face. Yao, Ivan, please call me Prionsa. I will try and direct you safely through the maze."

"What do you mean by try, comrade?" Prionsa laughed nervously.

"Well, I have never been in this factory. John has plenty of testing edifices."

"You don't even know the traps, do you, aru?" Yao asked angrily.

"I do not." As Prionsa answered, Yao shoved him into the wall and pressed the bar against his neck.

"If any one of my family members are hurt, I will kill you." He hissed into the other's ear.

"You don't know who I am."

"You have black eyes and brown hair."

"That may be a wig." Prionsa replied smugly. Yao grabbed his hair and yanked it. "Ah! Okay, not a wig. Heavens me, why did ya do that?"

"You lied, aru." The younger male sighed.

"Regardless, you won't figure out my name." Prionsa replied, pushing Yao off of him. "This is my identity, Coinníonn sé mé ó gealtachta." He muttered, putting the key in the door and unlocking it.

"What was that last bit?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now, hurry along." Prionsa replied with a weak smile as he opened the door and entered the next room. The nations followed after their 'guide' and the steel door shut behind them. The three stood in a long hallway like room that was barely lit. Two large windows stretched across the side walls, but the room on the other side of them was too dark to observe. A spot light snapped on, revealing a table with two black collars on it.

"I'm not wearing that, aru."

"You must!" Prionsa insisted, picking the collars up, offering them to Yao and Ivan.

"Nyet." Ivan replied. "Why don't you wear one of them, comrade?" The injured man stared at them, and then he started to laugh an oddly psychotic laugh.

"W…what's so funny, aru?" Yao asked, taking a step back. Prionsa's laughter grew in volume, his eyes gleaming with insanity.

"You…Ahaha! You want me to play with you? Hahahaha! I am… I am simply your guide." Prionsa replied, trying to calm his outburst.

"Da, that only seems fair." Ivan replied as the other ceased his laughter. Prionsa looked at the Russian, cocking his head to the side.

"You want me to be tormented again?" The two stared at him as he slowly walked closer to them, his expression blank. The two could not keep up with the man's change, one moment so merry the next so dead serious. "You want me to die, don't you? You don't even care who I am. You are both just blood thirsty murderers. Ya can't fool me. Aye won't let ya hurt me." He grabbed Yao's hair, yanked him close, and snapped a collar around the man's neck. "It is your turn to suffer~" He purred into Yao's ear before shoving him away. Prionsa threw the other collar to Ivan, hysterically laughing once again.

"Just put the collar on, Ivan. This man is crazy, aru." Ivan nodded, clipping the collar on. Once he did, a light spread across one side of the room with lettering above it in some foreign language.

**Первое испытание**

"First test." Prionsa and Ivan read together. The Russian stared at Prionsa with a shocked expression.

"I've taken classes for different languages. Russian was one of them." Prionsa replied, shrugging, his moment of insanity seeming to have passed by now. "Must be your test then, Ivan." He stated with a smile. A button on the wall painted yellow, red, and green flashed once.

"Go already, aru! We need to save our families." Ivan nodded and pressed the button. A blue light separated the room, leaving Prionsa and Yao alone on the darkened side of the room, as Ivan's test began.

"Hello Ivan, and welcome to your test. Today, instead of frightening and belittling those around you, you will sacrifice for them. In each test you must give up something, no matter how small it is. For your first challenge, you must save one of your subordinates, Toris, from his gruesome fate." The room on the other side of the window lit up and Toris stared back at Ivan worriedly. Jars of nails filled the room, and a timer set for one minute was hanging in the back of the room. "When the timer is up, these home-made nail bombs will shred him to pieces. What you must do is simple, open the door to the outside world so he may escape. To do this, you must hold down two buttons in the machine near you for forty seconds. The door will only open if you do this correctly. Don't waste your time, Ivan. Let the game begin." As the audio ended, the clock began to count down.

"Move quickly." Prionsa warned calmly, watching the clock.

"Could I not just break the glass?" Ivan said, taking the bar he had from the other room and smashing it into the window.

"You fool! That glass is too thick to break! It is made that way to keep the nails in." The masked mad growled angrily. "An bhfuil tú i gcónaí a bheith chomh dúr?"

"It was worth a try, da?" Ivan responded as he walked over to the metal contraption. He put his hands on the buttons and held them down. Two rods punctured through his wrists. The Russian winced, but kept his hands down. The seconds passed slowly in silence, Toris watched the door. Finally, the door opened, but with the door opening the timer struck zero. A recorded laugh played and the bombs went off. Blood spattered on the glass as the nails shredded through the poor Lithuanian's body. Yao and Ivan looked on in horror, and Prionsa snapped his attention to the floor. Sure, the two had seen murder before, but never the murder of another country in such a manner.

"Goodbye, Lithuania." Prionsa muttered as the bombs settle, still staring at the ground. "We must continue." He demanded, getting the attention of the others.

"Don't you care that he died?" Ivan asked, his bleeding hands shaking in anger.

"I am, sadly, too acquainted with such carnage." Prionsa replied, his voice weak.

"Who are you?" Yao asked, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. "Who are you and why are you doing this, aru?"

"I am Prionsa."

"Lies!" He yelled, kicking Prionsa in the gut, who winced in pain.

"Yao, stop." Ivan said, pulling the Chinese man away from the injured one. "You can kill him later." He said, glaring at the fallen.

"Fine, aru. Let's get on with this." Yao agreed, pressing the button decorated red with a small section of blue in the corner and a white shape within the blue. It looked so familiar to Yao. A red light went up and Ivan fell to the ground at the same time as Prionsa yelped slightly. "What's going on?"

"Seems the collars shock you if you are on the wrong side." Prionsa responded, walking to the other side of the room. "I guess it is so he cannot help you." Ivan stood slowly and waked to the other side as well.

"Hello Yao, welcome to your test. As we both know, you have a large family. What I want to know is if you can truly save them. Today you will have to guide your children safely out of their traps. Your first challenge is to help MeiMei out of her death maze alive. Can you do that? Let's find out~" The voice, which was oddly chipper, ended and the other windowed room lit up. The floor was tiled to match Yao's ceiling.

"What do I do, aru?" Yao yelled at Prionsa.

"Look to the ceiling and walk the safe path so she can see what to do." The man instructed. "Ivan, can you lift me to the vent?"

"Nyet. You cannot leave."

"No, I am not going to leave. I want to try and get into MeiMei's room and help her out. Please trust me."

"Nyet." Ivan responded angrily. "You will escape, Prionsa." Prionsa groaned in annoyance, walking away form the Russian.

"Will you two shut up!" Yao yelled, trying to concentrate. He took a step forward, and a screen on the ceiling read **Bang!, **so he jumped back, shaking his head violently to tell her now. MeiMei nodded, waiting. Yao carefully stepped onto the squares around him until he found a path. He navigated her through the maze with ease. Suddenly, the trap reset.

"Yao, stop!" Prionsa yelled as the Chinese man stepped forward. A blade swung across MeiMei's path, barely missing her.

"You knew that would happen, aru!" Yao yelled angrily, glaring at Prionsa.

"I didn't I…" The accused began to explain, but a pipe placed to his head stopped him.

"What will happen next, Prionsa?" Ivan asked, his innocent tone completely gone.

"I don't know! Please, trust me. I know nothing about this." He pleaded, his body not having the strength to take another beating too well. He looked up to face Yao, but his eyes widened in horror. "Yao!"

"What?" The Chinese man turned to see thin wires stretch wide across the path and rush towards the Asian girl. "No!" He pointed to them, and she turned to she her fate. Thankfully, she dodged them. After five rounds of this, they stopped. "Run, MeiMei." Yao yelled, pointing to the door. She stared at him for a moment before walking towards the door. She was almost out when the trap reset once more and she stepped on a trigger. A thin sheet of glass sliced right through her, cutting her in half vertically. Yao watched in disbelief as the glass retracted and her body fell, it's organs spilling out with the blood. "MeiMei…"

"Yao…" Prionsa said, not knowing what to say as he stared at the bloody mess across the glass.

"Shut up! You did this, aru!" Yao barked, tackling the cloaked man. "Why did you let her die? You are the once who should die! This isn't fair." Yao whined, punching Prionsa and crying slightly.

"Fair?" The masked man muttered, before he suddenly threw Yao off of him. He stood up slowly and walked over to the Chinese man, grinning and laughing slightly. "It's my fault? Oh, dear, I believe you are mistaken. You are the one who allowed her to die!" Prionsa placed his foot on Yao's neck, pressing only slightly. "You took too long, Yao~ That's why your precious child is now a mess of bloody organs!" He growled, pressing his foot harder, cutting off the passage to Yao's lungs.

"Prionsa, get off of him!" Ivan ordered, grabbing the deranged man's shoulder. He smacked the Russians hand away and swiftly sliced a dagger across his face. Ivan stumbled back, bleeding and shocked. "You have a knife?" Prionsa chuckled darkly, wiping the blood off on his cloak.

"For self defense purpose only, I assure you." He replied with a smirk upon his face as he walked away from Yao. "You are worse than him, Ivan. Poor Toris never had a chance. If only you would play by the rules~"

"Lies!" Ivan and Prionsa turned back to see Yao standing up, furious. He took the knife from Prionsa and threw it away from the three. "You lie, aru. My test changed. How can you play by the rules if…"

"I doubt John would do this…" Prionsa muttered, his softer tone returning. "It must be another partner."

"Who is John?"

"He is the man you call Jigsaw*****." Prionsa answered. He glanced at the buttons briefly before using the key to open the next door.

"John is a murderer, aru. He killed MeiMei."

"Wrong!" Prionsa yelled, his fists clenched and shaking. "He is nowt a killer! He couldn't hurt anyone. He wants to help you! Can't ya at least try to understand, ya ignorant…" Prionsa stopped, covering his mouth.

"What was that, aru?" Yao asked angrily, glaring at the masked man.

"Let us just continue, da?" Ivan suggested, walking to the door.

"Your right…" Prionsa agreed, opening the door and walking in. The other two followed after silently.

* * *

The door shut behind them and again a button lit up. The colours blue, black, and white upon it. Ivan pressed it and a blue light separated the three again. A light dimly lit the room across the thick glass, but a fire roared under some large object, illuminating the room more. Above the heating object was a rope-tied Eudard. "Estonia's test…" Prionsa muttered, sitting on the ground. Yao noticed that the man's hand was still bleeding. He decided not to say anything, hoping he might just bleed out.

"Welcome to part two, Ivan. Once again, you have a man before you whom you torture and frighten. Now you are his salvation. Within five minutes, the rope will drop Eudard into the boiling water below him. All you have to do is enter the room next to you and turn the fire off. Good luck." A small door opened up and led to a dark corridor. A timer snapped on in the back of the room and began to count down. This time, Ivan did not waste any time. He ran into the room, only to slip on the icy floor and nearly crash into a barrel. He looked at it carefully to see if he could identify what it contained. Sadly, he could see nothing. "Avoiding you would be good, da?" He said to himself before walking slowly to the end. He reached the switch, turned it off, and turned to leave, but the door swung shut, leaving him in the dark. He tried to walk back, but stumbled. Trying to regain balance by grabbing onto something, he accidentally plunged his hand into one of the barrels. Instantly he tore his arm out as the liquid began to burn his flesh. "Acid?" Ivan sighed and walked on at a slow pace, ignoring the pain as well as he could. When he finally managed to get to the door, he threw it open and allowed light to flood his sight. He glanced out, Yao was across from him but Prionsa was not in his sight. He stared down at his arm, blood seeping from the melted flesh.

"Ivan…" He looked at Yao, who was staring at the blue side of the room. Ivan exited the hallway to see Prionsa on the floor, bleeding. Ivan then looked to were Eudard no longer hanged.

"What did you do? How dare you kill him, Prionsa!" Within seconds, Ivan was holding the smaller male in the air by his throat. "Why did you kill him? I did as I was told!" Ivan yelled, one hand holding Prionsa to the glass, the injured on hanging at his side.

"I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me!" Ivan slammed the other into the thick glass. Blood rushed from Prionsa's skull.

"Ivan, stop hurting him, aru!" Ivan glared at Yao.

"Let me kill him, comrade. He killed Eudard."

"The tape lied, aru. Prionsa tried to save Eudard. A chain fell into the room and Prionsa held onto it to keep Eudard from falling into the still boiling water. The chain was laced with barb wire, but we didn't see it, and it sliced his hands up. He still hung on though, aru! When the time went out, the rope didn't fall it broke… I swear someone cut it! These games are not fair, aru." Ivan stared at Prionsa, who was struggling to even breath at this point. His hands clutched at Ivan's arm, leaving a trail of blood. Ivan set him on the floor carefully.

"He is still bleeding quite a bit…" Ivan noted. "Are you alright, comrade?" Prionsa did not reply, but simply brought his hands to his head and cringed, touching the crack in his skull lightly.

"…That hurt." He said at least, a weak grin on his face.

"You are a fool, aru!" Yao groaned as Ivan helped him to his feet. A pool of blood had already begun to form. Prionsa laughed at the comment.

"As I have been told, Yao, as I have been told." He replied, his voice relaxed as if the three were old friends. "You really are quite strong, Ivan, you cracked me skull open quite nicely." Prionsa said, laughing and taking a step forward, only to nearly collapse again.

"If you are that dizzy, you should sit, comrade. I will patch you up." Ivan started to take his coat off when Prionsa shook his head.

"Use my cloak. Do not ruin your clothing for me." He said, shrugging the clothe off and tossing it to Ivan. He leaned against the glass, blood trailing down his white body. Yao noticed, as Ivan created a few makeshift bandages, that the man's arms were severely scarred with what looked like wounds from a needle.

"What happened to you, aru?" Prionsa stared at Yao as if he was insane.

"Well, he cracked open my skull, and the barb wire, and…"

"Your arms!"

"Oh~ Never you mind that. Start your test, Yao. We should hurry." Prionsa said happily as Ivan wrapped up his hands and head.

"Promise to tell me, aru!" Yao demanded stubbornly. Prionsa smiled sadly.

"I am sure you will find out soon enough, peata." He replied softly, staring into the other's eyes, "Please start your test."

"Wh…what ever you say, aru." Yao said, backing away from the odd man. His words sent shivers down Yao's spine, something was so surreal about the man. He turned to his coloured button, it was white with a red and blue circle in the middle. "That looks like…" He muttered, pushing the button. Lights flashed on and a man stood on a very thin plank of wood. "Yong Soo!" Yao yelled, looking into the room closer. The floor was lined with spikes an various other sharp objects. A hologram of a stable floor screened over the spikes as the fool Asian started to wave at Yao, not seeing any danger.

"For your second test, you must get Yong Soo to follow your directions. He doesn't know where the path will lead him, so you must show him the truth. Oh, one more thing, please stop abusing my partner~" The voice said, laughing. Prionsa jolted up, but gasped out in pain as he was far too beat up to move so quickly.

"Partner? I don't even know you! I guess he is that brute helper John spoke of. The one Amanda hates. What a sense of humor he has. I've never met the bastard. Bl…Stupid man…" He muttered, sitting down. "Ba mhaith liom go mbeadh sé seo ach stad. Gach de."

"What is the tongue you speak, Prionsa?" Ivan asked, watching blood creep out from under the clothe. He tied the material tighter, causing the other to wince.

"It's just something someone taught me a long while ago…" Prionsa replied, smiling.

"A loved one, da?"

"You could say that." Prionsa choked out as if he were about to cry. "Deartháir a chara, má tá a fhios agat, cad a dhéanfá? Deartháir, cad ba chóir dom a dhéanamh?"

"Unless you plan to translate, would you please speak in a language we understand?" Ivan asked, annoyed that he had no idea what the other could be saying.

"We should watch Yao in case he need us." Prionsa said as if he had not heard Ivan. The Russian sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"How am I supposed to lead an idiot out of here safely?" Yao complained, looking at his floor to see a path way. He waved to Yong Soo managed to get him to pay attention. He began to walk the path, and his idiotic son did as well.

"Something is off…" Prionsa stated, getting up to observe the floor carefully.

"I've got this under control, aru. You rest!" The Chinese man ordered angrily, glaring at Prionsa before continuing.

"Ivan, don't you think this path is odd." Prionsa asked the Russian, ignoring Yao's demand. Ivan walked over to the border where he was able to stand without being harmed and looked up on the floor.

"Indeed, comrade. It seemed inverted compared to the one in there."

"Inverted?" Yao yelled, stopping just as Yong Soo stepped off of a plank. He caught himself and jumped back, looking over to Yao with concern. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We just found out." The two replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Make him go back to the beginning. Then you should start at this end, da." Ivan explained, pointing to the correct starting place.

"I will try my best to find the way back, aru…" Yao replied nervously. He couldn't bear letting another member of his family die.

"I think ya started over here." Prionsa said, standing on the spot.

"Why didn't you help earlier, aru?" Yao asked angrily.

"You told me to rest…" Prionsa answered, faking a hurt voice. "You are so cruel."

"Shut up! Just help me back." Yao yelled, annoyed that the other could joke around so easily in such a situation.

"Just walk over to me, silly~" Prionsa replied with a smile. Ivan even laughed slightly.

"Will you two be serious, aru!" Yao ordered, walking Yong Soo back to the starting spot. He arrived there shortly and Yao walked over to Ivan's predicted spot of where Yong Soo really stood.

"Now, I will walk the path he has to as you see the way. Make sure I'm not mistaken, peata." Prionsa instructed with a coy smile.

"What are you calling me, aru?" Yao questioned angrily. Prionsa simply laughed.

"Let's be serious, shall we?" He replied, waiting for Yao to start. Yao sighed and began to walk. Prionsa walked the path as best he could, though he seemed to stagger at times.

"Are you okay, comrade?" Ivan asked as blood began to drip onto the floor beneath Prionsa.

"Aye******, I am…" He stuttered, standing up straight in an attempt to stop the two from worrying, but he couldn't manage it. "Let's just hurry up." Yao nodded, quickening his pace. The path suddenly flipped. "Yao, stop!" The Asians stopped at the same time.

"Again? How annoying, aru." Yao growled.

"I think you are in his place now. Let's just continue." Prionsa said, hoping he was right. Thankfully, he was. The three easily maneuvered out of the maze and to the door that lead outside.

"Congratulations, you have successfully saved your loved one. He is now free to return home, and you must continue on." A voice said, and Yong Soo waved before exiting.

"Thank goodness." Yao sighed, relieved. As the red light disappeared, Prionsa fell to the ground. "Prionsa!"

"Comrade, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. We have to keep going." Prionsa answered, struggling to his feet. "I don't want your family to die."

"Prionsa…Care about yourself more, aru!" Yao scolded, hitting the masked man on the head.

"Owwwwie! Don't hit me." Prionsa whined, but ended up laughing. The two stared at him.

"Are you alright, comrade?" The hysterical man nodded, calming down.

"I am. I am just…happy. I haven't been happy in so long. I know this is a bad situation and all, but after you have seen what I have, even these small moments are nice." Prionsa explained, smiling sweetly.

"Prionsa…" The two were speechless. They had gone from hating and beating the man in front of them, to wanting to protect him.

"Prionsa, please tell us, why are you part of all of this?" Yao begged, hating to see a caring person in said situation. Prionsa's smile disappeared and he simply walked to the next door and opened it.

"Tá mé ag á thástáil arís." He muttered his answer before slipping into the next room.

"What just happened, aru?"

"I think Prionsa has been through more than us, comrade, and I fear his test has just begun…" Ivan replied, following the other through the door, Yao following him.

* * *

The three entered the next room in silence. Ivan walked to his side of the room, pressing the burgundy button with one white stripe in the middle, and waited for the test to begin. The small room behind the glass lit up, showing Raivis tied up with chains and surrounded by pipes. "Hello Ivan, welcome to your third challenge. Here is the last subordinate you bully, and today may be his last day alive. To save him, you must redirect the steam for three minutes. At that time the door and chains will unlock and he will be freed. Good luck. Oh, Prionsa is it? We have met, you just don't know it." The voice laughed and before Prionsa could contradict the statement, the steam turned on, jetting out onto the poor Baltic nation. Ivan rushed over to a valve on the wall and turned it. The steam stopped hitting Raivis and was now burning Ivan. He screamed out in pain as a timer set for three minutes.

"Ivan!" Prionsa ran over to the Russian and put his back to one of the three pipes, the steam already scorching his body.

"Comrade, please leave." Ivan begged, not wanting the man to be injured any more. His other side seemed to be cooler now as well, and he turned to see Yao standing in the way.

"We have to work together, aru. If they don't play by the rules, we won't either." Yao stated, wincing as the steam cooked his flesh. "We can't let anyone else die, aru! So let us help." Ivan nodded, touched that the two would go to such extents to save a member of his 'family', if it can really be called that. The three suffered through the burning sensation until finally the chains unlocked and fell off of the Latvian and the door opened. He bowed quickly in a short thanks, and rushed out of the room. The steam shut off and the three fell to the floor. "Congratulations, you have successfully saved your loved one. He is now free to return home, and you must continue on."

"Why is it that none of your tests are harmful, comrade?" Ivan asked, his body in pain.

"We suffered with you, aru!" Yao replied, exhausted.

"We should keep moving." Prionsa stated, ending the bickering instantly.

"You're right, comrade. Do your test, Yao, we will help however we can." Ivan agreed, standing up. Yao stood and walked to his test area while Ivan helped Prionsa up.

"Those shock collars don't seem to bother you anymore." Prionsa inquired as he settled his shaking body. The other two laughed.

"Nations are strong, aru. Don't worry about us." Yao replied, pressing the red button with a flower-like pattern in the middle. The room behind the glass lit up, revealing Leon and a brutal obstacle course.

"To save Leon, you must direct him through the traps. Some he can avoid on his own, but aerial traps must be pointed out for him. Can you keep him alive? Maybe Prionsa would like to help you? Prionsa, you are _allowed_ to enter the room _if you want_~ He will need you to open the door." The voice laughed as a door opened to Leon's trap. Prionsa stared at it, horrified.

"Tá mé aon rogha." He said aloud, his voice shaking.

"Why are you allowed to help freely, aru?" Yao asked, staring in confusion.

"Maybe because he has helped us so much already, why not?" Ivan guessed. Prionsa walked into the trap room silently, the door shutting behind him. He looked upon Leon.

"I will get you out of here." He promised, standing next to the quite Asian. He then looked at Yao, nodding, ready to go. Leon and Prionsa started through the maze, both taking a different route. Leon's first task was to jump from platform to platform across an acid pit. He did this with ease as Prionsa approached his obstacle. "Razor wire maze? Oh, very funny." He sighed before diving into the mess of wire.

"Are you an idiot, aru?" Yao yelled as the masked man tore through the maze. He emerged, cut up and bleeding more then ever. Prionsa simply continued to run forward. "Stop!" Yao yelled just as Prionsa tripped a shotgun trip wire trap that pointed at Leon. He leapt over to Leon's side, pushing the man out of the way, the shot barely missing them. He turned and smiled to Leon before bounding off to his own side. Once he began his trek again, he stepped on a bear trap and it snapped shut on his leg.

"You've got to be kidding!" Prionsa exclaimed, falling to the floor. He watched as Leon ran across a thin pipe and jumped over to his side. The Asian pried the trap open so Prionsa could slip his foot out. "Thank you." The other merely nodded and jumped back to his side. The masked man stood up, but limped over to the button. He slowly slipped past a laser arena and on an ice covered floor, but finally he made it the end, as did Leon. He pressed that button and two doors opened, Leon's exit door and the door back to the main area. As Prionsa turned to leave, Leon hugged him. "Wha-?" Prionsa turned to face Leon, his back to the other two.

"I want to know if I am right." Leon stated, sliding the man's mask off slightly, smiling when he saw his true eyes, and putting it back on. "Thank you." Prionsa looked on in amazement as the other left the area, and he smiled softly.

"Beo ar a linbh, go." He muttered before returning to the others.

"Congratulations, you have successfully saved your loved one. He is now free to return home, and you must continue on." The recording said once more, and the three smiled.

"Thank you, aru. You saved him." Before Prionsa could respond, the nation hugged him.

"Y…Yao? I…I only did what was right." The masked man stuttered, pushing away from the embrace. "Please, I am still a horrid soul. I am still his partner."

"I don't believe that, aru. I cannot see how someone like you could be doing this freely."

"Well I am!" The two nations stared at Prionsa as he backed away from them. "I am the partner of John Kramer. I am the one who helps set these traps up. I am the one who has watched all of your friends die! It is me who you should fear and hate. Do not feel sorry for me, because I am here on my own free will, dammit!"

"Comrade…"

"No! Don't call me that!" Prionsa yelled, clutching his head. "Cén fáth a bhfuil muinín agat dom? Tá mé mac tíre. Cead agam air a rialú dom. Cén fáth a bhfuil muinín agat dom?" He fell to his knees, tearing the bandages from his body. "Lig dom bás. Theip orm an tástáil. Ní chóir dom a bheith beo. Lig dom bás!"

"Prionsa! Don't take those off, aru! You need to stop the bleeding." Yao yelled, grabbing Prionsa's arms and pushing him into the wall, the latter squirming for freedom.

"No! The bleeding will not stop anyway. Just let me die!" He screamed, pushing the Chinese man away, only to be picked up by Ivan. "Let me go! I just want to die! I should not be alive as is!" He thrashed about in the Russians grasp, bleeding severely.

"Now, now, Prionsa. There is no need for that." The three were silent when a voice began to speak to them. "We need your assistance here. So, please, finish your task and guide these two to their next chamber. You know what will happen if you do not, yes?" The voice laughed again, mockingly.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you just kill me?" Prionsa yelled as he escaped Ivan's grasp, but the voice was gone. Prionsa turned to the two nations, blood staining his skin once more. "We must move on."

"But, Prionsa…"

"We must move on!" He ordered, opening the door and entering the next chamber. The two silently followed, the door shutting behind them.

* * *

Once they entered the room, Prionsa pointed to the button on Ivan's side, wanting to finish the game quickly. Ivan observed the button, there was two different patterns on it. A green and red side, with an odd pattern on it's side, and then a blue and yellow side. "It can't be…" Ivan said, anxiety in his voice, as he pressed the button. The room on the other side lit up and there sat his two loving sisters inside a giant contraption.

"Now you must save you dear sisters, Natalia and Yaketerina, before they are burned to death in the Iron Pig. All you have to do is push the button that is at the bottom of the barrel next to you. Good luck~" The voice shut off quickly and a timer set on the wall for three minutes. Ivan wasted no time as he plunged his hand into the barrel, but it instantly began to freeze.

"What is this liquid?" He asked as moving his arm began to be very difficult. Prionsa walked over to him and put his more injured hand into the bath of freezing liquid.

"Liquid nitrogen." He answered, ripping his hand out, the inside of it already frozen. "It isn't fair to not tell the complete situation, you bastard!" Prionsa yelled to the voice, who he assumed was still listening. The time was at thirty seconds already and Ivan struggled to reach for the button. He finally managed it, and pressed down on the button, but nothing happened.

"The button froze!" He exclaimed, trying to force it to move. "This isn't fair. My sisters, they cannot die!" He tried his hardest to force the button down, but it was too late. The iron pig closed around the two and fire rushed into it. This time was different though. The three could hear the female nations cry out for help, their voices filled with agonizing pain. The three stared into the other room, speechless. After a few minutes the fire stopped and the contraptions opened up, showing what was left of their corpses. "Sestry…" Ivan choked out, on the verge of tears. "I could not save Toris. I could not save Eudard. And now I have let my two sisters die as well. I am a failure to my family." He said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Ivan…" As Yao spoke, about to comfort the Russian, a saw blade fell from the ceiling with a note on it. The Chinese man picked it up, reading the note aloud. "One last test for you two, and you will be able to leave. Use this to free yourself." He read, groaning. "We better be free after this, aru."

"Let me." Prionsa said, taking the saw from Yao. He put it against Ivan's arm. "I am sorry…" He muttered before sawing into the man's arm. Ivan didn't make a sound as his flesh was torn and shredded, he merely stared at the remains of his dear sisters. He snapped back to the reality of the situation when Yao and Prionsa pulled him away from his frozen appendage.

"Are you okay, aru?" Yao asked as Prionsa took one of his bandages and wrapped Ivan's arm with it.

"No…" Ivan answered calmly. Prionsa looked to Yao.

"You should just get this over with…" He instructed weakly, frowning. Yao nodded, walking over to press his button. It also had two different sides. One was white with a red circle in it, the other was half white half red. He looked at it, confused, "One of these doesn't have anything to do with me, aru." He stated, pressing the button. The room was separated by a green light and Yao's collar sent electric volts through his body. He screamed out, running to the other side. "Who is green, aru? I am red."

"I am blue, da." The two looked at Prionsa, who was staring wide-eyed at the side. The room on the other side of the glass lit up, revealing Feliks and Kiku in a small room. "But you do not have a collar, comrade. Da?" Prionsa looked to the Russia before undoing the shirt he wore. He tossed the garment to the side and turned around so his back faced them. Among a plethora of scars, a metal contraption was strapped on his back and prongs dug into his spine.

"Is that…" Yao began to ask, but Prionsa cut him off as he walked over to the other room.

"Yes, it is connected to my spinal cord." He answered the unasked question.

"Welcome to your test, Prionsa." The voice said, snickering. "You must first step on the blackened spot on the floor." Prionsa stepped forward and a large glass tube descended from above, caging him. A large pipe stretched out from the other chamber and connected with Prionsa's cell. "A deadly neurotoxin will be flooding Feliks and Kiku's room, all you have to do is hold that button down to redirect the toxin into your chamber until their room is completely clear. Once that is done, their door to escape shall open. Can you sacrifice yourself for others? Let's find out~" As the voices instructions ended, the neurotoxin began to pour into their chamber. Without hesitation, Prionsa pushed the button on his, letting all of the emitted toxin flood into his chamber. As the toxin filled his glass prison, he fell to his knees coughing violently, yet still holding the button down.

"Prionsa!" His two new companions yelled out, running to the container. A moment later, the gas stopped and a door opened to free Feliks and Kiku. Kiku bowed to Prionsa in thanks and Feliks smiled and waved before running out. The glass raised, letting Ivan and Yao pull Prionsa away from the neurotoxin.

"Comrade, are you alright?"

"Please say something, aru!"

"Something." Prionsa responded, grinning wildly. With that comment, Yao slapped him across the face.

"Aiyaa! Can't you make sense for five consistent minutes, aru?" He yelled, shaking the injured man.

"What do you mean, Yao?" Prionsa questioned, truly not understanding.

"One moment you are kind, then you are psychotic, da? Now you go from frantic and scared to cheerful. Are you alright in the head, comrade?" Ivan asked, honestly concerned. Prionsa shrugged.

"Don't act like this is nothing, aru!" Yao yelled, hitting Prionsa again.

"Why are you beating an injured person?" Prionsa cried out, but ended up laughing until he started coughing violently. "Ow…Ow…"

"We need to get you to a hospital." The two nations said, getting Prionsa to his feat.

"Just open the door and we can leave, da." Ivan said and Prionsa smiled.

"Yeah, your right." He replied, opening the door and walking in happily. "W…what?" The masked man fell to his knees at the sight.

"Prionsa, what's wrong?" Yao asked as the two followed him inside. Once inside the other door shut behind them, and they looked upon a dark room with a circular unstable platform in the middle. "What is this, aru?"

"Another test?" Ivan asked, examining the platform.

"This isn't fair! They should be free!" Prionsa cried out.

"It is okay, comrade, all we need to do is get to the other side." Ivan pointed out happily.

"It won't be that easy. One of you will have to sacrifice yourself for the other." Prionsa explained, standing up and walking to the edge. He looked down into the dark abyss. "Is é seo a raibh tú ag caint faoi, John. Taispeáin am."

"I am sure there is a way that we can all li…" Yao began, but Prionsa started to laugh hysterically again. "What is wrong with you, aru?"

"There is no escape, you fool. We are all going to die one day! Why not just get it over with?" He sang, dancing along the edge."Comrade, be careful!" But the Russian's warning was too late as Prionsa flung himself into the abyss, laughing all the while.

"Cé a bhfaighidh mé a mharú am seo?" He shouted as he fell into nothingness.

"Prionsa! Dammit, how could we let him kill himself, aru?" Yao kicked the wall angrily, glaring into the pit. "You are a coward, aru!"

"Yao, we should hurry up and leave." Ivan stated, stepping toward the platform.

"You're right…" Yao agreed as he jumped onto the platform, which immediately started to tip off to the side he was on.

"Go to the other side!" Ivan instructed, and Yao obeyed quickly, running to the side near the exit.

"Won't you fall if you jump on?" Yao asked.

"Exactly, comrade. I've let my family die, and only one of us can get out of here alive. You can't climb up there, you need a lift. I will jump on this side and help you escape, da?"

"But then you will…"

"Da. I will die. I do not deserve to go on for what I have done today. I could not save my family, but you saved most of yours and they need you."

"I won't let you do this, aru!" Yao opposed, starting to walk back. Ivan laughed.

"You don't have a choice, Yao." He responded, jumping onto the other side before the Chinese man got far from the edge. Yao was shot up onto the ledge of the exit door, and Ivan started to fall backward into the pit.

"Ivan!" Yao felt useless, he let his daughter die, he let Prionsa die after all he had done for them, and now he let Ivan die. Why should he be allowed to live? He watched as the Russian fell into the darkness, wishing he could save him somehow but knowing he couldn't. It was then that he saw a small envelope sitting on the floor next to him. He picked it up, "What is this?" He opened it and slipped the letter out.

"_You have been given the gift of life and of freedom, please use it wisely." - An leon le coróin óir._

"Prionsa?" Yao asked, looking down into the darkness below him. He smiled, "I will, aru. For you, and for Ivan." With that, Yao turned and left his test.

* * *

Finally typed all of that up!

Actually, at Yong Soo's trap, I was winging it.

I usually write this all down before hand, but I am off of school, so there was no point~

Ah, the plot develops.

Again, I ask those of you who know the language and still insist on translating it for yourselves (and ruining the story) to keep it to yourselves.

I do want to ask that if you think you know who the masked man is, contact me privately. I want to see who is getting the hints and who is being mislead~

Okay, so put these in the post. Please say SPOILER is you plan to answer five and six. And I thank anyone who tries this, even if you fail. I do this to see who is like me and likes these things as well, and picked up on some of them. I also do it to see which of you just skims to see who died~ Fufufuf, I am a distrusting writer I am.

I also happened to mark a few passages, and I will now explain why!

*** **If you do watch the saw movies, that is one of the most memorable lines in the entire series other than "Game over" which I plan to use later~ I just had to point that out. I can just imagine dramatic music being played in the background as he says that -sigh- I am a fan girl to such horror and ambiance.

**** **This is just so you know, when I say "Aye" I mean yes. It is an odd quirk I have had all of my life. Suppose it has to do a little with my heritage, but I am not sure. Just wanted to make sure you knew that was yes, and not I. Also, while I am at it, sorry about the odd dialect from Prionsa, but I just ended up talking like that because of my dear friend, Erin. I wonder if this will ruin the surprise for her? If so, shush Erin.

Oh, I want to thank my friend, East (who I hope will know who she is) for helping me with one of the last traps. I was quite stuck, thank you! -bows-

I hope this satisfies you all for a while, for I will be busy. Oh, I wanted to ask if you can all read some stories from CA184, my lovely twin sister~ It is the least you can do for she gives me her computer to type this and waster her time on it.

Russia: Are you quite done?

Ara: Ah, I see, I am talking to much…

China: Yes you are, aru! These people don't want to listen to you ramble on all day.

Ara: Thanks guys…

Prionsa: Be nice to her, she is trying to let others know her more. Don't make a hermit go back in it's shell.

RuChi: Sorry…

Ara: Hermit? It?

Prionsa: Wot? Oh, sorry about that, peata. Ara-Heartless does not own Saw or Hetalia, nor will she ever be able to.

Ara: Hey! What about you?

Prionsa: No, you don't own me. Tá mé cuid den domhan. You will never own me~

Ara: I wish. I'll torture you whenever I can, leon beag.

Prionsa: That is not a title I enjoy…

RuChi: Will you two shut up with your made up language!

PriAra: It isn't made up!

Ara: Sorry about all the language switch for Prionsa, but it is actually necessary. You can live without knowing for a bit, so don't you dare translate it unless you want to ruin my clever twist.

Prionsa: Also, we would love comments and such. Please give us your complaints and praises, for Ara will read them intently. You can even message her, because she has no life~

Ara: I'm going to kill you.

Prionsa: Too late~ I did that already. :3

Rus/Chi/Ara: …

Prionsa: Wot?

RuChi: I suggest you all leave before we have to kill him again.

Prionsa: Wot? Why?

Ara: Bye bye everyone~

((Also, I had a game set in this one for whoever wanted to play it, but no one did, so I've decided never to do such a thing on here again. No one really cares about it.))


	6. Time Flies Fast

Yes, this took a while.

Yes, it is short.

Yes, I have my reasons.

If you want to know, which I doubt you do, ask me personally.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Another Jigsaw victim was found dead yesterday evening, a detective by the name of Steven Sing. Though not in an actual Jigsaw Trap, the man was brutally murdered while chasing after the culprit with his partner, Detective David Tapp, who is currently recovering in the hospital. The search for this infamous killer continues and the body count is rising…"

"Turn that off." Basch ordered calmly, but judging by how he clutched at the arm of his chair, he was anything but calm. Gilbert obliged, shutting the news off.

"Not like we need to know those cops can't do anything." He muttered, slumping back down in his own chair, wincing slightly as he moved his arm wrong. "I am so tired of my arm hurting…"

"Stop complaining about your injuries, Gilbert. Our test was months ago. You should have healed well enough by now…" Roderich scolded half-heartedly. It was obvious he had yet to get over his injuries from that day. Not the physical injuries, for those had healed long ago. Gilbert's arm hadn't really hurt for a month or two, and Roderich was already getting used to having no hands. No, it wasn't their physical injuries that hurt them, but their mental trauma from that day.

"Months ago indeed. Almost five months ago… So stop complaining, aru. You have no reason to complain." The three turned to see Yao walk into the meeting room.

"Yao, you were…" Gilbert began to ask, not wanting to hear that more had been tested.

"My family as well. And Ivan's." The Chinese man answered coldly. "A week ago, aru."

"Well, where is Ivan anyway? He didn't…"

"Yes, he did…" It was Raivis who answered, having been in his chair the entire time. "Ivan died, along with his sisters, Toris, and Eduard. He saved me though…"

"Who saved you?"

"Ivan did. It was his job to save his family, and it was my job to save mine, aru." Yao answered, taking his seat.

"What happ-"

"I will not explain to you how they died, aru. What good will that do you?"

"You act as if all of your family died, Yao." Roderich commented bitterly, "And I hardly see a scratch on you."

"My challenges did not involve self-mutilation like Ivan's did, aru."

"You sound so sad still, Yao," Raivis said quietly, "I mean, I understand why, but didn't you only lose MeiMei?" Yao turned away from the questioning nation, the tears he had been forcing back finally spilling. It was then that Kiku, who had been in the room already, spoke up.

"Sadly, that is not true."

"What do you mean? Anaki said only MeiMei died." Yong Soo asked, puzzled. "Does that mean that…" The nation's voice fell as he pieced the information together.

"Leon is dead, aru." Yao said, still facing away from everyone. "I saved him, or at least I thought I did."

"Feliks and I found Leon dead while we escaped the labyrinth. He had been shot with some sort of special bullet. It must have been an odd weapon if it killed him in one shot." Kiku explained sadly.

"Anaki…" Yong Soo began to speak, but was cut off by Yao.

"Why did he die, aru? I saved him. We saved him." The Chinese man cried out in despair.

"You and Ivan saved him?" Basch asked, "I thought you had to run your own tests."

"I think he means that totally awesome masked guy that, like, saved me and Kiku." Feliks answered. "He was, like, totally amazing, almost dying for us and stuff. Who was he anyway?"

"He told us to call him Prionsa. He was the one who saved Leon as well, aru." Yao answered.

"Were did he go anyway, Anaki?"

"He…killed himself, aru." Yao answered. "Prionsa helped us save our family, but we thought he was our enemy. He survived so much, but why…" The old nation's voice trailed off. _Why did you kill yourself after so much fighting?_

"So many have died within the last eight months…" Gilbert said, breaking the silence. "Alfred, Elizabeta, Elise…"

"Ivan, Toris, Eduard, Natalia, Yaketerina…" Raivis added to the list of fallen nations mournfully.

"Leon, MeiMei…" Yao finished the list, adding his fallen family to the horrible mix. _Prionsa, you too. I know you were a nation. But who… _

"I have to tell them!" A voice cried out from the hallways outside the meeting room, pulling the nations out of their mournful state.

"You will do no such thing, brat!" A more distinctive voice barked. "How dare you keep these injuries from us."

"It doesn't matter! I need to tell them! I need to!"

"Take him back to the hotel, Iain, he needs to rest." Another voice ordered before it's owner walked into the meeting room.

"Liam? What's going on?" Ludwig asked as the screams from outside grew a bit louder, constantly yelled 'I have to tell them!'.

"Family issues is all. There is nothing to worry about." The Irish nation assured them, though his eyes gave his true concern away.

"Liam, what is wrong with Angleterre?" Francis demanded.

"Of course you would know that was him…" Liam complained, shutting the doors so his younger brother's pleas faded away. "He's just a tad…loopy…"

"That did not seem like loopiness, aru." Yao argued.

"Does it matter? I don't think I need to tell all of you what mess my brat of a brother got himself into. So drop it." Liam replied angrily, turning to leave.

"Ve~ What did he want to tell us?"

"What?" Liam asked, pretending not to know perfectly well what the young Italian was referring to.

"He was yelling 'I have to tell them.'. We could hear him pretty damn well." Romano growled. Liam sighed, not knowing a good way to slip out of the interrogation. He turned to face the gathered nations.

"I, in all honesty, have no fucking idea what Arthur is talking about." He replied calmly. "He won't tell us. We actually just found him again…"

"What do you mean? Haven't you been looking after Igirisu-san since the incident?" Kiku asked, earning a glare from Liam.

"We didn't think he'd need to be looked after! I left him in Iain's care, stupidly enough, after watching him for about a month. Apparently, Iain left him three days later, and when I went back to check on them, no one was there. He only returned four days ago…" Liam's voice trailed off, keeping himself from adding any more.

"Has he been like this since then?" Matthew asked, worried about the English nation.

"Yes, he has been like that. He is actually quite normal aside from his in…" Liam stopped himself, cursing under his breathe.

"Aside from what?" Antonio asked, only to have Liam whip someone's pen at him. "Dios mio!"

"It is none of your concern!" The Irishman yelled back.

"Actually, it is our concern, considering the current events." Ludwig said, some of the other nations agreeing.

"Arthur was the first to be tested and live, da-ze." Yong Soo pointed out.

"I still don't see why you need to know his current condition."

"What if he can finally tell us more about his test! He was too shaken to fully tell us what happened, Liam." Francis explained. Liam groaned, knowing it was true.

"He still won't be able to explain a thing." Liam muttered, hating that he'd have to speak of his brother's weak state.

"Why is that, aru?"

"Because he shouldn't even be fucking moving right now! I don't know what he's been up to, but the moron got his body torn up." Liam yelled his response. There was a long silence among the forming tension as Liam turned to leave. As soon as the Irish nation opened the door, his brother dove into the room. "Sasana? Why are you still here?" He questioned, glaring at the Scot who just ran into the room.

"He got away from me." Iain explained, not wanting the youngest sibling here any more then Liam did. As the two nations bickered, Francis and Matthew ran over to the injured brother.

"Angleterre, are you alright?" Francis asked Arthur, who was panting for air and fighting to even stay on his feet.

"I…I have to tell you all…" He began, but he couldn't piece his words together before he started to cough violently.

"What happened to you?" Matthew asked frantically, but the other only coughed in response, blood escaping this time.

"Brother!" The two island nations were at their brother's side in seconds trying to calm his coughing fit.

"What happened to you, Arthur-ahen?" Yao questioned, approaching the pained Englishman.

"N…nothing. I just…I need to…I…" No sentences were finished as the Brit clutched at his stomach.

"What wound have you been hiding from us, Sasana?" Liam demanded to know, his voice a mixture of anger and concern. Iain lifted the younger's shirt up slightly to see a roughly stitched hole.

"You really assumed stopping the outward flow was good enough, ahen? You must be internally bleeding." Yao scolded the younger nation. "You need to stop any internal bleeding right away." The brothers nodded, mentally cursing themselves for not checking the stubborn Englishman for other injuries. Yao's eye scanned over the rest of Arthur's torn body. Suddenly, he jolted up from his spot.

"Sasana! What are you doing?"

"I have to leave!" Arthur responded, pushing the other countries away before speeding out of the room. Rolling his eyes before yelling out, "Stop running, you stupid brat!" Iain ran after his brother and Liam followed after, leaving the others in silence.

* * *

I don't see many reviews and such for this chapter, but I do appreciate them.

Also, the language Prionsa speaks, for those of you who have guessed it, if I corrected you, I was wrong.

The name of the language is as is on the translator site.

I was recently informed of that and I wanted to correct myself.

I dearly aplogize for my misguidence.

I do plan on writing another, might be short might be long, chapter of this soon.

I hope before break.

But I have higher writings to tend to.

Like a play that needs a hundred pages by the end of this month...

Anyway, I'll shut up.

Goodbye.

Thanks.


	7. Apprentice

Hm, didn't I just post a chapter yesterday?

I think I did~

Enjoy this, because I doubt it will ever happen again in this lifetime.

* * *

"_You have to go to sleep."_

_I shake my head in refusal, but he simply smiles a bitter, lost smile._

"_Come on, you need rest."_

_No I don't want to. Every time I sleep, and every time you leave my sight I…_

But my eyes fall heavy as the medicine they gave me flows through my system and I fall into a deep and unforgiving sleep.

_It's happening again… _I think as I hardly feel my body lifted into the air. _No, no! Don't let this happen. Please notice something is wrong!_

But no one comes to save me. They never do. Because they don't care. They haven't even noticed two disappearances in this family, let alone my constant absence. _Why are they even here? Why do they pretend to care?_ My mind goes blank once more as I try to force these horrible occurrences out of my life, only to be greeted by my first encounter of them. _Why me…?_

* * *

_I wake up again, tied to a chair. "Dammit! Let me go! I didn't die. I beat your test." I yell out, struggling against the ropes, which at this point I wish had never been made. I hear coughing and I look up to see a sickly man. "Let me go." I demand calmly. He laughs._

"_It's nice to meet you. My name is John Kramer. And your name is?" The man said, smiling. I stare at him, astonished. The jigsaw killer is right in front of me, and I can't do a damn thing! He laughed again and a young woman walks in from behind him, a syringe in hand. My eyes widen as she grins. _

"_This is our new helper? He seems weak." She joked._

"_Don't be rude, Amanda. This is his true test, since the last one was too…subtle for him. He survived his test. The one I specially made." John explained, and Amanda's smile disappeared._

"_How could anyone survive that?" She asked. John looked at me, smiling as he answered._

"_He is a very special patient who needs extensive care from us." That is about the point where I break, my ability to keep quiet at all gone as I yell back at the man._

"_I am not your fucking patient!" The second I say this, the syringe in her hand is stabbed into my neck. I shiver as she injects the liquid into my already scarring body. _

"_So, he was in that trap? But his body has already begun to heal. He really is a special patient. But did you learn anything?" Amanda asked me as she removed the needle. I glare, wishing I could kill them both here and now…_

_What? Why am I thinking something so harsh? I know they are killers, but still… I shouldn't allow myself to be so violent. When that happens I…_

"_Day dreaming? What's his name, John?" She asked her leader I assume, as I drift into my thoughts. Suddenly, I feel blood dripping from a cut that was still slightly open._

"_What did you put in me?" I scream out as blood starts to flow from my body. The girl laughs, waving the syringe in my face._

"_Just wanted to see what it'll do to you. It's just blood thinner, calm down. You of all people won't bleed to death, I assume." At this she laughs, and honestly, so do I. Why was I so paranoid about this. I won't die so easily. Maybe it was because of him…_

"_Now, you are going to be John's newest apprentice, kid. Really what is your name?" Amanda questions me, but I ignore the useless inquiry and ask one of my own._

"_Why me? Why do you need me?" At this, they both laugh. I growl back, "What's so funny?"_

"_You are. We don't need you, really. This is your test."_

"_My…my test. But wasn't that…" I began. Oh God, I'm going to go through this again, and this time, I'm alone._

"_Your test was not built correctly considering who you are, so I have decided this will be your test, child." John said. Child? I chose to ignore his endearing term._

"_What do you mean? What exactly is my test?" I ask calmly as my blood stops flowing out of me. _

"_You will be our partner. I hope to use you for testing my traps, considering you are my third test subject, and my first trap didn't work. Someone like you can handle that, right?" John asked, but I could tell I wasn't to answer that. We both knew I could handle his tests. I was strong. I was, as they put it, special. _

"_And if I refuse?" I finally ask, ready to break the ropes that I have loosened during our idle chatting. John smiled and motioned for Amanda to bring a picture. My eyes widen as I see that he has taken… "Let him go! He has nothing to do with my sins, or for whatever reason you think I deserve this. Just let him go!" _

"_We will, after this is over. And we need you for that." Amanda said, pulling me up. "Next time, don't let the ropes get loose in the front, so maybe we won't see they are untied." She laughed, throwing me back onto the chair._

"_Will you help us?" John asked, holding his hand out to me. I stare at the two, and at the picture, before taking his hand. _

"_What choice do I have?" I mutter. The two smiled at me, as I have now become an unwilling follower of the man who is called Jigsaw._

"_What shall we call him?" Amanda asked, apparently needing to give me a name, since I refused to tell them mine. John, however, shook his head._

"_He won't need a name yet. Until then, he can think of his own name and identity. I would do so if I were you, for it will keep you sane." John answered, his words making me uneasy. What does he mean by that? What does he plan on using me for? "Now, I need you to set up my next test. Follow me, please." I follow, not wanting to disobey, for his sake…_

* * *

_John leads me to an empty seller like room with a large amount of barbwire inside. "Um, what's the barbwire for?" I almost wish I hadn't asked as the two grin. _

"_I need you to set up my razor wire maze. Please do your best to make it a winnable maze for this man." John explained, showing me a picture of a seriously overweight man. "He is my next patient, Paul."_

"_Paul?"_

"_Yes, he is an attention seeking man who ran a razor across his wrist, so I want to see if he really intends to die." John replied, though I really didn't want to know._

"_So, just Paul. No last name?"_

"_Do you require his last name to survive?" Amanda asked, irritated. "Let's just get on with this." _

"_Aye aye, nurse."_

"_Nurse? How am I a nurse?" Amanda glared at me, but I simply shrugged. If I have to do this, why not mess with these freaks?_

"_He calls me his patient, and you work for him. Doctor, and nurse." I explain slowly, pointing to each of them when I say their roles. Amanda roles her eyes._

"_Stop being a smart ass and set the trap up." I laugh, and it seems John is smiling as well. Amanda throws some heavy duty gloves to me so I don't slice up my hands, as if they care if I die in the process. As Amanda begins to rant about how they don't need me, I go about my business and set up the maze…_

* * *

"_All done, Doctor!" I yell out once the maze is set. I would admire this masterpiece if I was evil. But I'm not, so I just want to get the hell out of here. I hear Amanda laughing, but I have no idea why. "What's so funny, nurse?" She sighed and waved to me, so I could finally see her, and notice that I…_

"_You trapped yourself in the maze, patient." She hissed, laughing. Damn, I did. "Good luck finding the way out."_

"_Hey, I set the path, it won't be hard!" I yell back, though honestly I have already forgotten the path._

"_At least you are skinny, unlike our next patient. In fact, do you ever eat?" Amanda asked, sounding oddly caring._

"_Shut up! I do eat!" I snap and start to maneuver through the maze without getting hurt, and failing. By the time I exited the razor death maze, I was covered in cuts, some small and some very deep. "That could've gone better." I mutter, smirking. John had already left, so only Amanda remained. She sighed._

"_You are an idiot."_

* * *

_A few days later, Amanda tells me I have another test to help prepare. I have been staying with them, though I don't remember much after fainting from blood loss after my razor wire incident. John is busy elsewhere, so it is just Amanda and I going to the new test area. When we enter she leads me to a small room and hands me a print out of various numbers._

"_Use this paint to write all of these numbers on the wall in their order." She instructed me. I shrug, not really wanting to know why exactly I was doing this. I step in the room just as she yells, "You might want shoes because-" but she was too late. I wince in pain, and look down. Shattered glass covered the floor, and of course I hadn't worn shoes over here because I honestly didn't think about it. I groan, and she just snickers. "Want shoes?" She asks politely, and I smile._

"_Please, nurse."_

* * *

"_I don't want to do this." I reply, shaking. The last tests all had to do with random strangers but now…_

"_You have to do as John says." Amanda said, her voice full of sympathy. She has kept me alive through all of this, and I've really come to enjoy her company. But now I have to do this? John set this up for me, I know it._

"_Please, Amanda, you do it. I…I can't." I say as I look at the two bodies on the floor. I knew them. They are people who I could never harm like this. "Please, please have someone else do it! I won't hurt them!"_

"_Haven't you hurt them in the past?" We turn to see John in the doorway. "Amanda, leave us please." Reluctantly, she obeyed, glancing to me slightly before exiting the room. _

"_Is it really necessary to do all of this?" I ask, angry that he is making me do this._

"_How can the heart learn what is right when it is never punished for what it does wrong? You should understand this concept already." John answered, it seemed like he was scolding me for not seeing that already._

"…_Right…" I agree, for I cannot disobey. I glance at the two sadly, hating to be in this position. _

"_You will understand fully soon, do not fret." John replies, smiling, trying to reassure that they need this. I know they don't. I know them better than he does. "Now, our game must begin. Set the two up." He orders, and I reluctantly comply. _

"_Are you sure I'm not just here to lift things?" I joke, trying to ease my own nerves. I know why I am here. Or at least, I slightly know. I pick the elder man up, Antonio, and set him into his trap. I set the trap up, and I can tell by his breathing that he is awake. Stupid fool, why are you not fighting? When I finished situating the Spaniard into his trap, and left him to set Romano in the opposite chair. I quickly did what I was here for, but couldn't help but notice Antonio was very much so awake, but…pretending to be asleep? What the hell is wrong with him? _

_When I finish hooking the Italian into his trap and walk back over to Antonio. I inhaled slowly, and exhaled quickly near his face, causing him to gasp. The fact that he had stayed stationary while he could have saved himself and Romano…it pissed me off greatly._

"_You should have run while you still had the ability to do so, España." I whisper into his ear, though I couldn't quite empty my voice of its sadness. To prove I wasn't doing this against my will, though I was, I decided to laugh. But it wasn't a normal laugh, no, it was the most psychotic laugh I could perform. I wanted him to know just what kind of trouble he was in. "Well, this way you will both learn your lesson." I hiss, this time my voice is full of false malice. John hands me a cloth soaked in some chemical, and I nod. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?" I asked, laughing once again. _

_As my laughter dies out, I shake him to make sure he truly did faint. I look to John, who set his tape in Antonio's lap. "Now what?" I ask, hoping I can leave._

"_You will wait here and watch the test. Congratulate them if they survive." John said, walking towards the door._

"_No, please, no! I don't want to watch them get hurt!" I cry out, but he was already gone. I sigh and walk over to a hidden room next to the exit, waiting for the test to begin._

"_Dios mio! I wasn't expecting that." Antonio exclaimed loudly from the main room, and I sigh. Thank you lord for letting them live. "What is it, Roma…" All I heard after that was a loud slap. "Ro…mano…" Damn, these two really are an odd couple._

"_Don't you ever do something so stupid again! You bastard. You fucking bastard!" Romano scolded, sobbing heavily, and I couldn't help but envy the two. They had each other. I am alone in this._

"_Oh, there, there, mi amigo." Antonio cooed soothingly._

"_I…I'm not yo…your friend…" Romano argued. Things were silent for a while, but I didn't feel the need to watch them. Well, maybe a quick peak to see what they are- Oh. I hadn't expected them to kiss. How…odd. I looked away, not needing to watch their intimate moment. "Let's just get out of here." I heard one of them say, and I knew it was my time to speak. I took a deep breathe and tried my best to be someone I'm not. As they approached the door I decided to get their attention by laughing, and it seemed to work._

"_Going so soon? It was just getting good." I hiss, slightly frightened by who I could become._

"_Fuck you, asshole!" Romano snapped at me, lunging with a blade in hand. My body reacted without my mind's consent, and I raised my arm to defend myself with the hidden blade John constructed for me, since my body had yet to recover and I couldn't fight well. I was thankful that Antonio pulled him back, or the blade with have surly killed him._

"_Don't do that again." I warned, not wanting to hurt them. I took a small step away from them._

"_Why the fuck did you do this, you sick son of a bitch!" Romano demanded viscously._

"_My master set this up. He sent me to congratulate you on your new lives. Well done. Now, might you join us?" I answered, but the words at the end slipped without thought. I suppose I really didn't want to be alone in this. The two stared at me in disbelief, which was understandable._

"_Fuck you! I don't want you and your twisted master anywhere near my Romano. I hope you die a terrible death just like the traps you set up." Antonio growled, which surprised me, but Romano did have to get his rude tongue from someone. We were silent for a while as I tried to come up with some form of answer._

"_So… Is that a no?" I asked, wanting to slap myself. What's wrong with me, who would say yes? I just barely noticed Romano whip his blade at me, and I almost cried when it barely missed my throat._

"_You figure it out." The Italian responded and the two began to struggle away. "We won't help with your twisted games, fucker!" He spat, making himself crystal clear as they left me alone, blood trailing behind them. I watched, feeling like they just sentenced me to be tortured again and again and again, but why blame them?_

"_Fair enough. You fuck up your lives…" I reply bitterly, a tear trailing down my face even though I tried to resist it. "Why do they get to leave…?" I mutter the thought that has been in my head since I saw them win. Another phrase enters my thoughts again. Why me?_

* * *

_As Roderich and Elizabeta's tape ended I walked out. I hated to do this job, and it made it worse that I knew the victims._

"_Let us go!" Elizabeta pleaded as I walked into the room, black cloak hiding my face. I silently handed her two triggers. "No! I won't play! I won't!" She yelled, thrashing about._

"_I will have to kill you if you don't." I replied coldly, for it was true. "Take them, right to save yourself, left to kill yourself." She took the remotes and I turned to leave, my job done here._

"_Stop." Roderich ordered, and I turn to listen to him. "You will watch as you do this to an innocent girl." _

"_I already have to." I answered blankly, pointing to a hole in the wall. Sadly, it was true. John insisted that his apprentices watch the games. I wish I could gouge my eyes out… "Would you rather I stay here?" I ask, hoping he won't say… _

"_Yes." Damn._

"_Very well then." I responded with false amusement, "I shall observe your bloodshed from here." I chuckled, sitting on the floor and watching quietly. I've seen this far too many times…_

"_Fuck you!" Elizabeta yelled at me. "I won't do it!" With those words, she threw the triggers. I sigh, why can't they just listen?_

"_In forty five minutes, you all get locked in here to die! I suggest you hurry and do as you are told." I explain angrily, handing the remotes back to her. "Chose, Hungary." She took the remotes once more, her hands shaking. I really wish I could help them…_

"_You know we are countries?" Elizabeta asked, tears starting to fall from her cheeks. Oh no, no. I cannot handle tears. I stand up and leave the room quickly and silently. "You bastard! Come back!" She yelled after me. _

"_I'm so sorry…" I whisper as they ignore me and start their test._

* * *

"_Them? Who else did you put in this?" Elizabeta growled, how does she already know there are more contestants? "Come back!" Who exactly is she talking to?_

"_You may want this." I say from behind, holding out gauze. I wish I could help more…_

"_Oh, now you care about us?" The Hungarian asked angrily, snatching the items. I sigh, if they knew who I was they would hate me, wouldn't they?_

"_They need to be saved as well. Wrap yourselves us and go!" I reply frantically before running off, hoping they won't dare follow me, which thankfully they didn't._

"_I hope you die!" I hear her yell after me, and I laugh._

"_You and me both, Elizabeta." I mutter, walking down a corridor in John's newest labyrinth._

"_Are you alright?" I hear Roderich ask, seeing as they had just finished the next test correctly. Though that moron would be dead if I hadn't messed with the power… I sigh, knowing I will be punished for interfering later. I walk into the room slowly._

"_Do you want these?" The three looked at me as if I was a ghost, which in a way I am. Ghost of who I really am…_

_It has been seven minutes since you took the tape from the string." I added quietly, tending to Elizabeta's hands with the medical supplies I stole. Yes, I know, I am going to hell soon enough. I finished quickly and jumped away when Elizabeta tried to grab me. "I must not stay with you." I reply. "I must go." I tell them, fear evident in my voice for I know they are behind schedule. I point to the next door, and run off when they look away. "I wish I could help…" I mutter, running through hallways again._

* * *

"_No!" Elizabeta exclaimed, and I watched as the key fell through the grated floor. I suppose I can help them again… _

"_No… you can't…" Basch choked out, fighting tears himself. "I've never pegged him as someone to cry…" I mutter to myself as I put an extra key in Gilbird's mouth. "I knew keeping you would be a good idea, but please don't mess this up or I'll cook you." I threaten and let the Prussian's pet go. He flies over Elizabeta and drops the key right on her head. "Nice aim, bird." I comment, watching as Elise is saved right before her demise. I smile, "They are free." With that, I set my path to leave the area._

_What's going on? I wonder as I race through the maze hallways to a room I hadn't known existed. Who set this up? Amanda? No, it was probably Mark Hoffman. That bastard._

_I rush into the dark room just as shot guns start to go off._

"_Is everyone okay?" I ask, but receive no answer. "Why did this happen. They were supposed to be free." I talk frantically to myself, not really caring if they hear me. I manage to find the light switch and illuminate the room to see trip wires and shotguns decorating the ceiling and floor, along with three bodies and pooling blood. "Shit."_

"_Elise!" Basch screamed, seeing his sister was one of the injured. He rushed over to her, dodging the wires. "Elise, please be…" but as he reached her body, he knew it was so. She had been shot directly in the head, and lay dead on the ground. He fell to his knees beside her. I had no idea what I should do but watch in horror. No, no, I let them die. "No, no, no. Please, no. Not you. No. No! Please, God, not her." He cried out, tears slowly creeping from his eyes._

"_Ro…Roderich…" The Austrian turned his attentions from the mourning brother to his ex-wife. Elizabeta was clutching her throat, blood pouring out from it. No, not her too. How could I let this happen? I ask myself, wishing I was the dead one, not them._

"_Elizabeta!" He yelled, running to her carefully. "Please stay with me. Don't die!" She will die though, she will._

"_I…I don't think that is up to me." She responded, smiling softly as her body shook, and I wonder how she can be so calm. "Get the others out of here…." She ordered sternly, kissing him on the cheek before falling._

"_No… Elizabeta don't die! Please don't leave me!" But she had died, and I let it happen._

"_Roderich… Basch…" Gilbert said quietly, struggling to stand as blood flowed down his arm. "We have to go." The two looked up at the Prussian, and nodded. _

"_Alright…For Elizabeta," _

"_And for Elise…" Basch interrupted._

"_We shall live on." Roderich finished._

_I was hardly paying attention as the three turned to me. I was muttering to myself, "Why, why? Why did they die, they completed their tests. Why are you doing this, John?" I ask angrily, but can't find it in me to hate him. How could he have done this?_

"_You did this, you bastard." Basch said calmly, taking one of the shotguns from it's position carefully. Oh no. "You should be dead!" The angered blonde yelled, aiming at me and shooting. I allowed the bullet to hit me, hopping it would kill me once and for all, but it hardly skimmed my side. _

"_Le do thoil." I said, hardly noticing I had started to speak in that language, as I walked forward a bit . "Le do thoil, mharú dom!" I cried out as the Swiss man pointed the gun at me again, pressing the barrel to my head. Kill me. Do it. I smiled slightly and Basch pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. It was out of bullets. Fuck, still alive._

"_Dammit." Basch cursed, throwing the gun aside. I took this chance to shut the lights off._

"_Maith dom." I plead , and I make my escape, though I tripped three other tripwires in my haste. Once I am out of the area I collapse, clutching my wound. "Why…" I mutter, starting to black out, for John had injected blood thinner into me again. "Why am I still alive?"…_

* * *

"_John, I have to talk with you." I demanded as he was going through the files for his next test. The two subjects were to be locked in a bathroom, but that is all I was told. _

"_What is it… Did you find a name for yourself yet?" John asked, glancing at the photos of the test subjects._

"_No, I haven't really thought about it but…" I began, only to be cut off._

"_If you don't create an alter ego in this kind of situation, you will surly go mad." I sighed, not in the mood for prophetic bullshit. _

"_John, why didn't you tell me about the shotgun tripwire trap at the end of the last country test?" I asked angrily. He looks up at me as he says, _

"_What shotgun tripwire trap? The last trap was to be the maze." He replied. I said nothing more as I turned away from him and stormed off to find Amanda. She was mixing a blood like substance together with a toxic liquid, no doubt for John's next test._

"_Amanda." She looks up at me, and she immediately stands up. _

"_Hey, what's wrong? You look like your about to cry." She says, making me sit down. "What happened?"_

"_Amanda, someone put another trap at the end of my last game. Two people died, but they shouldn't have. It isn't fair!" I explained, trying not to cry._

"_What? That's impo…" She began, but her voice trailed off and her expression darkened. _

"_Amanda?" _

"_Hoffman. That bastard is messing with John's plans again." She said to herself. _

"_Hoffman? Is he our partner?" I ask, not knowing who she was referring to. She shook her head, messing with my hair. _

"_No. Even if he thinks he is, he isn't. He is an evil man." She explained, her eyes full of hate. But she looked at me, smiling and pinched my cheek, which irritated me. "I hope you never meet him." She said, and gently pushed me so I would let her get back to work. I nodded, walking back to my work station. I picked up a white porcelain mask and began to pain it black. "I won't allow anymore of my own to fall. I cannot let it happen." I mutter over and over again as I continue my work._

* * *

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Amanda asked me as she dyed my hair a darker colour. I had just finished making my mask that will cover the top of my face for this next test. I smile. _

"_I must follow out with my test." I tell her, putting the mask on as she finished my hair._

"_Don't get yourself killed, okay." She said, hugging me._

"_I will do my best to keep myself and them alive." I respond, brushing my hair down so it falls neatly in place. "Hey Amanda."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I have a name now." I tell her, smiling._

"_Oh, what is it?" She asks as if we weren't preparing to start another death game. I grin, standing in front of my door to the test room. _

"_Prionsa."_

* * *

And so we have a bio (sort of) for Prionsa.

Prionsa: Too bad I'm dead.

Me: Shut up!

Prionsa: Fine...(By the way, Ara doesn't own Hetalia, thankfully because it would be so inaccurate, nor does she own Saw, again thankfully because she would use those traps in real life...)

Me: Did I not tell you to shut up?

...

Good.

Anyway, if you think this was a filler, it really isn't.

Okay, so maybe I wrote it because I adore Prionsa, but whatever.

He is amazing~

Also, just to say, if you have ever watched all of Saw, and played the games, John has a lot of glass just everywhere.

I wonder why he just had glass to begin with?

Oh well, just my curiosity.

Goodbye.

Prionsa: Review please!

Me: He can never stay quiet.


	8. Scars

Oh, how long has it been since I've posted a chapter?

Well, rejoice, for here is the latest Memory chapter.

Did you miss me? Did you miss this story?

What sick people you are~ I like every one of you.

Well, maybe.

Enjoy, darlings~

* * *

"Papa! Papa, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, mon petit bébé…"

"Papa!"

"Mattieu, must you wake me when I am having a wonderful dream about…" The French nation began to scold, opening his eyes, only to stop dead in his thoughts as he saw the circumstance they were in. Matthew was across the room from Francis, and he was standing secured in some sort of contraption. Rings were hooked into the Canadians skin, his blood already staining the floor lightly.

"Papa…" Matthew said quietly, "Help me." As much as the Frenchman wanted to, he realized now that he too was chained up, but to a chair rather than in standing position. He desperately pulled at the bonds that held his wrists and ankles tightly to the chair, but it was no use. He could only wait to hear his test's instructions.

Moments later a door opened, allowing entrance to two figures. A female wearing a pig mask with long matted brown hair walked ahead of the other, holding a large box. Behind her was a most masculine yet younger seeming apprentice who wore a tattered cloak. He had his hood pulled over his head, but one could clearly see the porcelain white lion mask that covered the top half of his face. The man strode into the room gleefully, a disturbing grin upon his face. Francis caught a quick glance at the man's acid green eyes, shuddering slightly at the dark pleasure painted within them. As the lion came to a stop, the female set her box on a workbench and removed an odd contraption. It seemed to be a small cage that was lined with knives. She walked over to Francis and set the device in its place on the chair, the blades close to his face. A metal plate-like button was pulled from behind the chair and set only inches away from the blades.

"Hello Francis, I want to play a game." The female began, her voice strong and determined. "On any other day you would be off in your carefree world, loving your life and yourself. Today, however, you sit in the room that shall change your outlook on life, as well as everyone's view on you. Today we shall see if you can sacrifice what you treasure so dearly to save your family and friends. Don't worry; others are testing at the same time as you. And at the end, you have the choice of either saving a man drowned in self-hatred and despair, or forcing the useless man to pay for the things he has committed throughout his life. First, you must free yourself by pressing this plate. In doing so, your restrains will undo themselves and you will be free to set your child's test. If these tasks take you too long, lion will personally tear you apart. He really seems to want to do just that." The girl commented, glaring at the overjoyed lion. "Let's hope he doesn't get his wish. If so, everyone else in this building is left to die because of you. Can you scar yourself to save lives, Francis? Let's find out." She finished her explanation and set a timer for ten minutes. She quickly glared at her partner, and left the room, slamming the door shut. The lion apprentice grinned towards the Frenchman, walking over to him and pressing a finger just hard into the blade to make himself bleed.

"They really are sharp, frog. It'll be a nice look for ya, all shredded and bloody. Although you'd really look best dead." The man laughed, striding off toward Matthew, still grinning like a mad man. " 'ello, Matthew, I want to play a game. You always stay in the shadows, yet still have no idea why no one notices you. Today you will have to put yourself in harms way to save the lives of those close to you. Will you show yourself to save your friends or will you sink into the background again and watch them die? First you must save yourself. But, we need the filthy frenchie over there to save himself. Hurry up, frog, this is getting dull." The man growled, clearly wanting nothing more than to kill the testing nation here and now instead of letting him even try to save his friends.

"Not everyone jumps into a situation right away like you! Not everyone enjoys pain." Francis yelled back at the lion, who grinned once more, gliding over towards the other. The psychotic cloaked man strolled behind Francis, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"Who do you think I am, Francis? You act as if you know me." The man hissed before cackling loudly and walking away.

"No one I know is this insane!" Francis retaliated, earning only more laughter.

"No one close to you has ever wanted you dead? Is that really true? Is it?"

"Well…"

"Ah, a hint of doubt. You know me, Francis, and I've never really cared for this whole 'you being alive' thing. I really, really hope you die so everyone else can die because of you. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I will not let that happen." Francis growled back before taking a deep breathe and pressing his face into the blades. The French nation kept from screaming, not wanting to give enjoyment to the maniac before him, as the knives began to dig deep into the sides of his face. Just as he was about to complete his first task, Lion grabbed his hair and yanked him back, slamming his head into the back of the steel chair. "You bastard! Just let me play the game, Ar-"

"Oh~ Do I have a name now? Don't stop yourself from cursing me out with my own name. Go on, say it. You know you want my identity as a fucking murderer to be known, and you know you want to flip this situation. You want me to be tortured. I am right. I know I am. Because you all want me dead." The masked boy said, his usual joyful malice switched with underlying betrayal and hatred. "You all want me out of the picture, don't you?" The two trapped nations stared at him in disbelief. The 'ready to kill the world' creep before them actually had emotions and problems of his own. Suddenly, the cloaked man slammed Francis' head into the chair again, this time with enough force to crack his skull slightly. "Answer my questions! You almost called me by my name, so fucking say it!" He yelled, pulling a gun out. "Or I kill you right now. Fuck the rules, they mean nothing. Tell me who you think I am, frog!"

"No matter what you say to me, there is no way you are him." Francis replied calmly. The masked man started to point the gun at him, but decided against it, lowering and grinning.

"Why can't I be him, poppet?" He asked in a mocking tone, laughing. The door opened with a bang, interrupting the other's fun. Jigsaw's female apprentice stormed back into the room, grabbing her 'partner', and throwing him toward the door.

"Stop fucking up the game!" She yelled, pushing him to leave. "Why John let Hoffman recruit you I will never understand."

"It's because we are going to cleanse the world of its cancerous countries. John is a fool! He doesn't understand the opportunity he has discovered. Useless countries deserve to perish! We need to get rid of them while we have the cha-" The girl cut his rant off by smacking him. "You little bi-"

"Enough! Your views are tainted. Have you even been tested?" She questioned, and he nodded.

"I've done my test." He answered with a grin, his eyes sparkling. "And now I can dispose of more than just that one person." He laughed as the girl dragged him to the door.

"Just let them get on with their test, moron." She ordered and the two left, the door shutting behind them. The two nations stayed silent for a short while before Matthew spoke up.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"Non, not really. But this much anyone can handle, right?" Francis replied, smiling slightly. He took another deep breathe and once again pressed his face into the blades, adding more pressure to get the challenge done as quick as possible. Once the button was hit, the bindings around his wrists and ankles released. Sighing, the French nation lifted the knife contraption off of the chair and threw it to the side. He stood up and saw a tape on the ground that read 'play me!'. Blood dripped onto it as he stared. "How do I play a tape without a player?" Francis asked in irritation. A moment of silence went by before the door opened for the third time. A third person, this one with a plain black jackal mask and black cloak, entered the room. He handed Francis a tape player with a note. 'We apologize for the inconvenience.' and it was signed with the initials A.Y. Before the Frenchman could say a word, the Jackal was gone. He sighed, picked up the tape, and played it.

"Hello Francis, and congratulations. You have completed your first test. Now go have a look in the mirror, you must be dying to see the results of the start of your transformation." The tape paused and Francis looked to see a hand mirror on the table where the girl placed the box from earlier. He placed the tape on the table and hesitantly picked up the mirror. Large gashes now tainted his face, as his blood flowed slowly down and stained his neck and the floor below him.

"Something tells me I will be getting more than this today…" Francis muttered and the tape continued.

"I want you to show yourself, Francis. Show the hatred and despair that you hide with an act. Your true test is to stop living behind the mask that is your false attitude and manufactured appearance. Today, you must live your life as it truly is. In the box next to you, a device waits to be constructed and placed in front of your child. This device will release him from his own bindings, but once you set up the trap, any other interaction will only result in the instant failure of you both. My apprentices are waiting outside of this room, they are watching your every move. If you disobey the rules, Francis, this room becomes a tomb for you both. Live or die, make your choice." The tape ended and laughter could be heard through an intercom.

"Live or die, it shouldn't be their choice!" It was obviously the lion-masked helper, his voice was distinctive. "I'd hurry if I were you, frog." Francis glared in the direction of the voice before pulling out the pieces to his next test. A hand drawn schematic of the device showed that it was also a simple button mounted on a short pillar just high enough for Matthew to reach. The pillar was to be connected to the device that strung Matthew in place with rings. A large metal frame made a box like structure around the Canadian. Two vertical legs stood behind him and two more vertical legs stood parallel to him in front. The rings connected to the horizontal bars above him that were connected to the four legs. Rings stabbed through his skin in the back of his hands, the top of his feet, the back of his ankles, the back of his neck, and the back of his shoulders. An 'x' was placed on the ground to mark where the button must be place, and Francis knew he must abide by the rules of the game. He constructed the pillar and placed it on the 'x', and connected that to Matthew's trap. As he finished setting the trap up, he went back to see a tape inside the box. Putting the tape in, he hit play.

"Hello, Matthew, and welcome to my game. This trap is rather simple, all you have to do is walk over to the button and press it to release yourself. The catch is another matter. The rings on your hand and feet that are keeping you still are dug deep enough to keep from ripping out easily, and tight enough to keep you from moving much. Getting to the button will not be a walk in the park. As you move away from the contraption you are hooked up to, your skin will begin to be peeled away. The rings at your neck and shoulders are dug deeper into you and the string is very loose. You must find your own way to be rid of them. Will you sacrifice your flesh to save the lives that await you? The choice is yours." The tape ended and a voice on the intercom spoke.

"I would hurry if you want to live." The girl said, and laughter could be heard near her.

"He can't do anything for himself, Amanda." The other voice said before the intercom shut off. Matthew looked to the button and then to Francis.

"I can do this." He said, though there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I know you can, Mattieu. But you must hurry." Francis assured the Canadian. Matthew nodded, taking a deep breathe, he took a step forward. The hooks pulled at his skin, and he could now feel how deep they were. Not enough to tear muscles, but enough to hurt like hell and tear the other layers of his skin. He walked slowly, and after a few steps his skin began to peel off. He whimpered softly at the pain, but kept walking. As he came to the half way point he looked to see the skin on his arms had been pull up to his elbow. He took another breathe and walked on, only focusing on the button and blocking out the pain. As he approached the button, the ring at the back of his neck ripped out. Matthew screamed out in pain as the metal clattered to the floor. Francis wished he could help him, but if he couldn't restrain that want he would get them both killed. He simply closed his eyes and forced his thoughts elsewhere. After what seemed like hours, the Canadian finally reached the button and pressed it. The rings hooked to his arms and legs snapped open and fell to the ground. By this point, his skin had been peeled up to his lower shoulders, and a little bit past his knees. He fell to the ground, and the rings on his shoulder ripping out. He sat there for a few minutes, just relaxing his body.

"Papa…That hurt…" He finally said. Francis sighed, relieved that the child was okay in a sense.

"Oui, it looked like it would. We need to get going, Mattieu." He said, walking over to the Canadian. Matthew staggered to his feet, torn flesh still hanging on him.

"I wish I could at least get these off…" He muttered.

"Use a knife from the chair." A voice sounded from the door. They turned to see the Jackal standing by the open door. "They come off easy." He assured. He walked over to the knife contraption and unscrewed one of the knives. He handed it to Matthew along with a small tape. "Just incase you don't enjoy having your skin like that. The tape is yours to play only if you wish to. The next test is just ahead. Keep the tape recorder." He instructed before leaving, the door still open. Matthew sighed, giving the tape to his father and staring at the blade. Francis put the tape in and the sickly voice began to speak yet again.

"Hello Matthew, and congratulations on freeing yourself from the first test. In the next room you will have to work together with someone who even though they are your friend, they continue to feed your darkening heart. You may act shy and weak, but I know who you truly are. Today I bet you will show yourself, today you will be yourself. Or will you force yourself to keep calm and collect as you do so often? The choice is yours." The tape ended and the two looked at each other.

"So we each have a mask to discard? I doubt that will help anyone." Matthew said, looking then to his hanging flesh. "Should I?" He asked his father who simply shrugged.

"It is up to you, Mattieu." He answered. Matthew nodded and brought the knife to his arm where the dying skin was. He sliced it off, wincing slightly, before doing the same with each strip of flesh. Once he was done he dropped the knife. "Don't you think we might need that?"

"It would have been in the rules." Matthew responded, walking through the door. Francis follow after him quickly.

* * *

Once they stepped out of their original cell, lights flickered on from above. They had walked into an old hallway that looks as if it may have been through hell and back. It was long and had several doors on either side. "Why do I feel like we are in an insane asylum?" Matthew asked, peering into one of the rooms to see if anything was in it, but the room was completely black.

"None of the doors want to open." Francis reported after trying to pry open about six different doors. "What do they expect us to do?"

"Save the others." The two jumped at the sound of the Jackal's voice. "They are in here somewhere. I would hurry." He added, voice empty of emotion, before running off.

"So we get one loyal follower, one psychopath, and one apathy-syndrome kid? What an odd bunch of helpers…" Matthew commented with a sigh. "I guess we just keep trying to open the doors." The two searched each side for five minutes until Francis found one door ajar.

"Over here, Mattieu. I think someone is calling for help." He stated, inching into the room. Once inside, the door shut in the Canadian's face, trapping his 'father' inside.

"Papa!"

"Mattieu!"

"Francis? Oh god, Francis, please help me!" The French nation could not see the girl, but he knew by the voice it was Angeliqué.

"Angeliqué? Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Please get me out of this thing!" The island girl pleaded.

"What thing?"

"I don't even know what it is. I can't move much." She explained to the best of her ability. Francis looked around for a light switch, hardly being able to see in the dark. When he finally found one and flicked it on, light revealed the other's fate. Angeliqué was secured to the cold concrete floor. She was bound on her knees, her hands and neck locked in place between two metal slates with openings on the top and bottom of each. A slanted blade hung about each imprisoned limb, held in place by chains. Francis' heart stopped as he looked upon the newly improved executionary device.

"Mon dieu…"

"What is it? I can't see anything!" She whined, her sight being blocked by a thick ribbon. Francis decided telling her that she would have her head sliced off in a matter of time would only upset her more, so he settled on keeping it vague.

"You are in some…odd device. I will get you out, don't worry." He assured himself for the most part, looking around. Four long glass boxes stood about shoulder height on pedestals; they were spread out in the medium sized room, and a single note was taped to the locked door. "Hold on just a little longer, mon bonbon." He said, picking up the paper and reading it to himself. _You have one hundred and eighty seconds, so move fast~ _He stared at the note in disbelief. "That is all I have? What am I suppose to d-" He began to complain as a clock flashed on and began to count down. Panicking, he ran to the first thing his mind jumped to; the glass boxes. He peered into one and sure enough a button rest on the back wall of it. Not wanting to waste any time, he reached his left hand in quickly and pressed it. Two things happened simultaneously; The restraint on Angeliqué's left hand opened, allowing her to pull away from its prison, and a dull, worn blade fell down onto Francis' arm right at his elbow, earning him a slightly thick gash. He ripped his hand out of the now bloodied glass box with a startled scream.

"Francis? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine…just perfect…" Francis replied as his blood dropped to the floor. He didn't dare look at the clock as he rushed to the next box and quickly pressed that button, bracing himself for another chop into the same arm. Blood spattered onto the clean glass and the blade retracted upward so he could pull it out, having to use his other hand to do so. Wasting no time to see what restraint was undone, he walked over to the next box, having to hold his arm up to keep it intact. Not even three steps away from the second box, the sound of chains falling startled Francis and he turned just in time to see a blade drop and slice through the island girl's right hand. She screamed out in shock and agony, her blood flowing out.

"Help me." She pleaded, whimpering. Francis sprinted over to the third box, all the while cradling his injured arm. He placed the hurt limb in, and with great difficulty pushed the next button, two blades falling at once. He heard no scream, and taking that as a bad sign he froze in horror. Turning his head slowly, he saw that it was the left hand blade that had fell, and she had already taken that hand out. Relieved, he pulled his nearly severed arm out and, quickly as he could, reached the last box. Without looking back to see the time, he again did his best to maneuver the useless limb toward the button. Finally hitting it, the last blade fell, severing his arm completely. Pulling away from the box, he turned to the other smiling.

"It's over." He said, glad that he had succeeded. He finally looked up at the clock as he struggled to take her blindfold off. 5,4,3 "It's still counting! Angeliqué, quickly, pull your head out of the trap!" He yelled just as the blade fell. Shutting his eyes, he heard the blade slice through the air, waiting for her head to fall. When he heard a different sound, he opening his eyes. The blade was still at the bottom of the contraption, and Angeliqué was standing behind it, smiling softly, the blindfold loose and draping down.

"Thank you…" She said quietly, still shaken by the events at hand. The door swung open and Francis was greeted with a hug from Matthew.

"What happened?" The Canadian asked, scanning the room.

"I passed my first real test I suppose…"

"Your arm…"

"As long as I have saved my loved ones, my body doesn't matter…" Francis replied, forcing a smile.

"Do you need these?" The three turned to see the Jackal masked man holding a medical kit. He set it down and ran off as Matthew walked closer to him.

"These assistants are so odd…" He said, picking up the box. "I'll fix you up." Quickly he did so, though he knew they wouldn't bleed out any time soon. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Are we leaving now?" Angeliqué asked, hoping for a yes.

"Non, we must save three others."

"Let's look for an open door then…" The three searched the doors quickly, finding only the last door to be in the same condition as the last. Matthew entered it first, being the one to find it, and it slammed shut behind him.

"Mattieu!"

"I'm okay, papa. I'll save whoever this is, and then all four of us will continue." The Canadian said through the door, coughing slightly. The room was filling with smoke quickly. Matthew fumbled around in search for light. When he found one, he saw his Cuban friend lying on the floor. "Carlos!" He ran over to the other, shaking him.

"Hm? America? I thought you died."

"I'm Canada… Never mind that! We are going to suffocate if we don't find our way out of here!" He snapped, trying to ignore the other's comment. The other stood up and they looked around the room.

"The only thing here are two keypads, a vent, and a camera."

"And this note…wait, what camera?" Matthew asked, and Carlos pointed to a faint image in the corner of the room. A green light brightly showed through the smoke.

"The bastards are watching us die, friend." Carlos said, coughing up a bit of blood. "What kind of smoke is this?"

"We need to unlock those keypads. This note says, 'independent' and 'together' and nothing more… What does it mean?"

"Hell if I know. So did America really die?"

"Yes, my brother, who is not me, really fucking died! Can we get back to us dying?" Matthew shouted at Carlos, who backed away from the Canadian.

"Whoa, chill out, Matthew. I'm trying to keep from panicking. It helps to concentrate."

"…That makes sense…" The Canadian said, still pissed off. The Cuban walked over to a keypad and typed in '12101898' and hit okay. It flashed red.

"Hm…maybe the other one…" He muttered, walking to the other keypad.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Independence. That is my independence day." He explained, punching the numbers into the second one. "Your turn."

"So…together is mine? Together…Oh!" The Canadian rushed over to the other and typed in '07011867' "Ready?"

"Yup." The two hit the enter button, and two gas masks fell from the ceiling. They quickly put them on, and a timer flashed on from above the door, reading five minutes. This will be simple. Matthew thought as the deadly gas pumped into the room quicker, making seeing anything aside from the clock and camera light hard. Time went by slowly, each second seemed like hours. The room soon filled with gas and nothing could be seen. What seemed like forever later, the clock made it to zero and the vents shut. Soon after the gas was being sucked out of the room and the door swung open.

"Mattieu! Are you alright? Who is with you?" Francis and Angeliqué rushed into the room, coughing lightly as the gas was still in the air slightly.

"Carlos…We had to get these gas masks…" Matthew said, taking the mask off. "Carlos…It's over." He said, but the Cuban stayed still.

"We do not have time for this!" The island girl exclaimed, ripping his mask off. Blood splashed onto the floor and she dropped the mask with a scream. "Bu…But didn't you do the test right?"

"What's wrong? He isn't…is he?" Matthew asked, not wanting to see for himself.

"He is…dead!" She yelled, backing away from him. "Can we leave now."

"How can he be dead? We did what we were told!" The outraged Canadian shouted, turning to the camera. "How dare you kill him! He figured it out! I'd rather be the dead one!" Matthew fell to his knees crying. "First you kill my brother, then you kill my friends, and you scar all of the rest. You think we are learning from this? What bullshit!" He yelled.

"Mon pauvre enfant…" Francis said softly, hugging his son with the one arm he could manage with. "We need to save the others. We need to stop this madness." The other sobbed into the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know…I doubt there is a good reason…" He replied, wishing he could comfort the distraught boy. He simply allowed him to cry for a time, before Angeliqué spoke.

"Aren't there other nations to save?" She asked quietly. The two looked at her sadly before nodding. "W..we should go then…right?"

"Oui. Time to continue, Mattieu. We have to be strong."

"Okay, papa…I'll try…" Matthew said, wiping away his tears and standing up. "Let's save our friends." The other two nodded, following him out of the room. Once out of the room they saw that the door leading out of the hall they were in was open a bit. They walked through the door, putting Matthew's gasmask in the way to keep the door open just in case.

* * *

The next hallway was short, only a few doors were present, and the open doors were clear to see. Francis walked into the first room, the other two right behind him walking quickly. Once inside, the door slammed shut and lights flashed on immediately, but only covered half of the room. A note hung on the door, and Matthew read it aloud. "Three will become two unless you part with the right." He said.

"What does it mean?" Angeliqué asked. Just as Matthew began his guess, a few spot lights from the ceiling turned on, pointing to the next victim.

"Antonio! Mon ami, why are you here again?" The Spaniard looked straight at his friend, no smile on his face. The three looked in horror at the device their friend's body was locked into. The massive metal monster was a masterpiece of gears that imprisoned its preys whole self, waiting to push it past the limitations of even a country's body. His hands and feet were pierced by a metal spike that dug straight through the middle of each appendage, and were connected to gears. His head suffered a similar fate save the spike jutting into the other body parts. Enclosed in a cage and secured to it, gears waited to be put in motion. A sign above the trap read 'The Rack'.

"Help me…amigo…por favor…" He begged. "I've already done my test…Por qué?"

"I'll get you out of this, Antonio. Trust me." As Francis made his promise, a light revealed another long glass box with two chambers. The first entrance was protected by a few razor blades that needed to be pressed inward to reach the button in the second chamber. The entrance to the second chamber was guarded by another set of razor blades that pointed toward the first entrance. A card lay on the box. Francis picked it up and read, "'The time is counting down. Will you shed your fake skin to save him?' "At least this one gives me the details." He mumbled just before his friend screamed out in pain. The three looked to see Antonio's right arm was being twisted so that the flesh ripped and eventually the bone itself snapped, tiny pieces of it scattering onto the floor.

"Dios mio, I just got that arm back!" He cried out as the other arm began to twist.

"Hurry, Papa!" Francis nodded, placing his hand at the entrance of the box. Taking a deep breathe, he slowly pressed his hand into the razors, which lightly scratched at his arm. As his arm passed through the first chamber, the Spaniard's left arm meet the same fate as the right. Both legs began to turn together.

"Amigo! Please help me!"

"I am!" Francis yelled, carefully slipping his hand into the second razor circle, this one peeling away his flesh. Gritting his teeth to keep from yelling out in agony, he slowly moved closer to the button. As he went to press it, the contraption moved from Antonio's contorted legs to his head. The Frenchman smiled, knowing his friend was safe as he reached to press the button. He smile vanished as his hand was met with a thick glass wall. He didn't turn to face his friend as he heard the cracking of bones once more, tears silently rolling down his scarred face. "Mon ami…I'm sorry…" The three stood in silence, only the sound of blood dripping and the door opening was heard. Minutes later, Matthew spoke.

"What happened?" He choked out, looking at the floor to avoid the fate of yet another nation.

"The tests are unfair…" Francis muttered, wanting to punch something. "Someone help me out of this so we can leave…" Angeliqué obliged, pushing the first blades in ward so he could slip his arm out. Along with the front of his arm being skinned, a circle was sliced about four inches into his arm just above his elbow. He ignored the pain and walked out of the room.

"Francis…" Angeliqué attempted to comfort him with a hug, but he ignored it.

"We have someone else to watch die." He stated, walking to the last open door. The two frowned, following the sullen Frenchman to the last test.

* * *

The three entered the last door silently and it shut behind them. "Papa, please let me patch up your arm."

"Non. If our friends are dying, I don't need first aid. I should have been able to save him…"

"But it wasn't possible!" Angeliqué argued.

"I should have come up with something! Because of me, my friend is dead. Because I'm useless, he is gone…"

"I let my friend die too!" Matthew yelled, startling the other two. "I took the working gasmask and let Carlos die slowly and painfully without even knowing it! But I'm not complaining about how useless I am! So shut up! You said we needed to save our friends, and we can still save one more. Are you going to whine or are you going to help me save whoever it is?"

"Matthew…"

"Well? Are we going to save our friend or not?"

"Oui, Mattieu. I…I'm sorry for reacting so badly. I should be stronger."

"It's okay, Papa. It wasn't your fault though, these monsters murdered him. Now we have to save-"

"Can you all shut the hell up and just turn the damn lights on? I've been hanging in the dark for hours!"

"…Gil?"

"Ja."

"Why are you here again?"

"Because it was so much fun the first time, I came back!" The Prussian answer sarcastically. "Get me down from here!"

"Hold on, mon ami." The group searched again for a light switch. As Angeliqué found the switch and flicked it on, Gilbert spoke again.

"Oh, some girl told me turning the light on would be a good and bad idea." He told them as the light went on. With it, sharp fan blades began to spin underneath Gilbert, who was hanging above by weak looking ropes. "Yup, bad idea. Turn it off!"

"It won't turn off!"

"Get me away from this fucking blender!"

"Gil, stop thrashing around!"

"Well do something then!" He yelled, trying to calm down. Once he was settled, the rope dropped him closer to the blades. "Hurry up!"

"Calm down!" Matthew ordered, looking around the room. Written on the wall behind bars was a message saying 'You cannot free him.' "Fuck you!" The Canadian yelled to a camera right above the message. He grabbed one of the bars and kicked it continuously until it snapped at the bottom. He then ripped it from ceiling, and used it to impale the camera. "Go to hell, you fucking murderers."

"Matthew! That bar."

"What about it?" He growled.

"Can't you use that to save him?" Angeliqué suggested.

"How can this metal bar do anything?"

"Maybe not by itself, but get a few and I bet it will stop the fan's rotation." Francis said. Matthew looked at the message and smiled.

"I'll try it."

"Please hurry, I like walking." The Prussian said, tucking his feet away from the blades as the rope lowered again. Matthew broken off the five remaining bars.

"They are pretty heavy, but I'm going to need you two to put two in each." The Canadian instructed. They nodded and did their best to lift the huge bars off the floor and drag them separately over to the fan. "Ready?" The two nodded. "Now!" He commanded, shoving one pole in. It broke after a few seconds. He put the other one in a different position and, just as the rope broke, leapt toward the albino and caught him. The two fell to the small ledge on the other side and his other pole snapped, allowing the propellers to start up again.

"Mattieu, Gil, are you two okay?"

"Never better, Francis… How do we get back?" Gilbert asked.

"You two need to do as I did, but with two at a time. That should give us time to walk across." Matthew instructed.

"That seems dangerous!" The island girl warned, wishing there was another way.

"Well, unless you can fly us back, that is our best option. Ready?"

"Oui…" The two answered nervously, holding their poles toward the spinning blades.

"Now!" Matthew picked Gilbert up and jumped, closing his eyes. When he landed on a still blade, he smiled and ran to the other side, jumping off just as the two bars broke. "We saved him."

"Hell yeah you did! Thanks sexy."

"…What?"

"Oh…um…nothing. Shall we leave?" The Prussian said, laughing nervously as he ran out the now open door.

"What was that all about?" Matthew asked. Francis simply laughed.

"We can talk about it when we get out, mon bébé. Let us leave before anything else goes wrong."

"Sounds like a good idea." The three followed Gilbert out of the room and exited the hallway.

* * *

"So…Where to?" Gilbert asked. "Are we in a zoo or something? Look at these display cases. So dark." He said, pressing his face against one.

"Do you want to die?" Francis asked, dragging his moronic friend away from the glass.

"I'm bored though! We've been here for hours!"

"Gil, we saved you five minutes ago." He stared at them for a moment before whining again.

"I've been here for hours!"

"Shut up!" The three snapped.

"Alright, chill. You guys need to relax. The awesome me is still alive, so what could be bugging you?" He asked, as they came to the end of the hall.

"Mon ami…Antonio is dead…" Francis said quietly, hanging his head. "I let him die."

"He couldn't be saved." Matthew corrected.

"…Antonio…You serious? He was already tested too! This is bullshit!" The Prussian yelled. "When I find these freaks, I'll kill 'em myself."

"I think we should just leave now, mon ami…"

"Yeah…that seems like a good idea…" As Francis reached to open the door, a sigh flashed on above it and the nearest display window.

"What? I thought we were done." Above the door, the words 'Escape' shined brightly in red, and above the display glass in green were the words 'Judge me'. A button waited to be pressed in front of the glass casing.

"Should we?" Angeliqué asked the group, who truly wanted to leave. A voice came from about.

"If you wish to leave, do so. He will stay here until his death if that is the case." It was Jackal who spoke to them, his voice as emotionless as ever.

"We shouldn't let whoever this is die, even if they deserve punishment. Whoever it is, whatever they have done, this has to stop." Francis declared, leaving the door and pressing the button. Curtains pulled away to reveal a man locked into his trap in midair. His head hung down, but it didn't matter for a theatre mask was strapped to his face. His arms were chained up above his head and bound together at the wrists, and his legs freely hung below him. What was really holding him up was the contraption around his chest that chained into the ceiling. Before they could attempt to make it out in the dark, lights flood the back wall, showing words painted in blood.

'_**Kill him!' **_

'_**Make him bleed!' **_

'_**Don't let him have a choice!'**_

The nations looked on in shock at how personal it seemed, but had little time to think as the trap was revealed in blinding light. Seven metal arms stuck into each side of his ribcage and blood already drenched his half-naked body. Hand marks had smeared off some of the blood on his chest, and it looked as if his hands were bleeding as well, for blood ran down his pale arms. Suddenly, dark liquid was poured onto him and he was instantly awake with a scream. He thrashed about, trying to get out but only managed to cut himself more. In the process, the sad-faced mask was knocked off and shattered on the ground.

"Mama?" The trapped nation looked up, green eyes dully glancing at those outside his cage.

"They really want me to suffer…" He muttered to himself, pulling at his chains. "Are you going to save me or let me die?" He asked soullessly, not seeming to care much.

"Angleterre, how did you get taken again? I thought your brothers were watching over you."

"Yeah, well first of all, my brothers are morons and should die. Second, I could ask you the same thing. Gilbert has Ludwig, yet here he is, again like me. We are all going to suffer at the hands of a lunatic, and he is set to have us all dead in the end. Why fight it?"

"Dude, I know being in a trap twice sucks, but stop being so emo." Arthur laughed at the Prussian's comment.

"I'm just being realistic, poppet." He replied. "If you want to save me, then figure out how to. Because I don't know how to get out."

"Well don't just give up!" Matthew snapped. "I've lost too many people because of this, and I will not lose you to it!"

"Did you listen to me? We are all meant to die this way!"

"Shut up!" The group was shocked to hear Angeliqué shouting now. "When we save you, I am going to kick your ass for talking like that!" Arthur smiled half-heartedly.

"If I get out." He said. Before another word could be said, one of the arms pulled forcefully out of his body, taking a rib from both sides with it. The bloodied ribs hung beside the Brit, who was gasping in surprise and pain, eyes fixed on his ribs. He seemed to smile lightly, muttering something to himself.

"Mama are you alright?"

"I've never been better." He said with a genuine smile, but it soon vanished as if he had thought of the possibility of his death. "Get me out of this. I can't die yet." He ordered them. "Please hurry!" As he yelled, the second pair was torn out. He screamed out in pain as the bones shot blood onto the glass case and around the room. "Help me…" He pleaded.

"How do we save him, Papa?" Matthew asked, trying not to panic but hardly succeeding.

"There!" Gilbert announced, pointing at yet another glass box with a button inside of it much like the one's from Antonio's room. Francis quickly ran to it and put his hand in just as another pair of ribs was torn out. The razors again began to tear at his already healing arm.

"Please…I can't die…I can't…" He barely whispered, but screamed as the next pain was already torn out.

"There is no pattern for this…" Gilbert inferred as the fourth pair of ribs added blood to the glass, making it hard to see the Englishman. Francis reached the second chamber, these razors cutting deep into his arm, and suddenly he felt cold.

"What if this is the same as Antonio's? What if I let him die too?" He asked as a fifth set of ribs were torn out.

"Just do it!" The other three yelled and Francis pushed the button. Silence fell over the area.

"Let me help you out of that." Matthew said, but just as a thud was heard from the display room, a knife shot out and stabbed Francis in the side of his neck. Reflexively, he started to pull his hand to bring it to his neck, but Matthew held it still. "You'll cut your arm off if you do that." He said, pressing the blades in to free his father's arm.

"Here." Gilbert took his shirt off and gave it to his friend. "Take that blade out and give it to me, oh and stop yourself from bleeding all over the place…"

"Didn't we have a first aid kit?" Angeliqué asked.

"I think I left it in Gil's room." Matthew said, taking the blade out slowly and pressing the cloth to Francis' neck. Gilbert took the blade.

"Let's go hunt down some bastards." He growled.

"Is Arthur okay…?" Angeliqué inquired quietly, seeing as he was no longer hanging up.

"Angleterre? Are you alright, mon petit lapin?" Francis asked, having Matthew help him over to the glass. There was no answer, but only five pairs of ribs hung to the ceiling.

"Mama…" The group turned to leave when something banged on the glass once.

"Arthur?" Gilbert was the first back to the glass, having not suffered an injury this time around. He looked into to see Arthur struggling to stand up. "He's okay!" He exclaimed. "How do we get him out?"

"You don't. I will care for your friend." They turned to see Jackal standing behind them with two first aid kits. "This is for you." He said blankly, handing one kit to Matthew. "Now you must escape." He ordered, pointing to the door. They turned to see that the door was open slightly, and he was gone before anyone could ask him a thing.

"How does he do that?" Matthew wondered aloud as he began to wrap up his father's neck. When he was finished, they heard curtains closing and saw that Jackal was in the room with Arthur.

"Please go." He said. "I would never hurt him." The French nations hesitated, looking at the masked helper.

"It isn't like we can get to him anyway." Gilbert said. "Let's just trust him. Arthur will be fine."

"Gilbert, if you are wrong, I'll hurt you." Francis threatened before throwing the door open and walking into the darkness of the next hall.

* * *

"He really needs to relax…" Gilbert said, wishing all of them could have the peace to relax. He followed after his friend.

"At least this is over." Angeliqué said smiling faintly. Matthew nodded in agreement and the two entered together, the door shutting behind them.

The remaining nations found themselves in a seemly never-ending hallway with limited lighting and a single warning. 'Watch where you step.' They looked at each other with worry, knowing that the games had been impossible thus far. "We can do this." Gilbert assured. "I think run like hell is a good strategy."

"Gilbert that is moronic…" Matthew argued.

"Sexy, you have to trust me. I'm the smartest one here."

"Is there a reason you are calling mon Mattieu 'sexy', Gilbert?"

"Hehe…of course not… "

"Let's just get the fuck out of here already! You boys are such morons." Angeliqué shouted, walking off.

"Angeliqué, wait!" Matthew called after her, leaving as well.

"Don't leave the awesome me with him, sexy."

"Call him that one more time, Gilbert, and I will castrate you."

"Francis…you sound like the Brit."

"…Just walk." With the arguing out of the way for the moment, the party advanced to their escape. Suddenly, flaming arrows began to shoot across the path, showing just how narrow the path really was.

"I think run like hell sounds good right now." Gilbert said and they decided to just go for it. With the exit nowhere to be seen, the four nations ran as quickly as they could in their current conditions. After what seemed like about an hour, the arrows stopped and the group took a break.

"Is there any way out of here?"

"I'm not sure… We have to keep going though." Francis said, starting to walk again, though he was exhausted. Suddenly another arrow was shot directly at the leading nation.

"Francis, look out!"

* * *

Ara: Oh, what a cruel person I am~

Prionsa: You seem awfully happy lately. Why is that?

Ara: I just feel exceptionally dark these days, love.

Lion: I liked ya better as an emo chick.

Ara: Go to hell, Lion.

Prionsa: Who is Lion?

Ara: Prionsa, you are already in hell, so stop talking.

Prionsa: I went to hell? Why?

Ara: Because it is nice there.

Jackal: You are all crazy…

Lion: Shut up! You will die soon as well.

Ara: Okay, you three go kill each other then.

Prionsa: I am already dead.

Ara: Yes… I'm glad.

Prionsa: *depressed in death*

Ara: Anyway, ignore them. I do not own Hetalia or Saw (but lord would I adore to create a new era of Saw) and I have been gone for so long with good reason. If you even slightly care to know, you can chat with me personally. How many of you will do that? I doubt more than two. See how much I love humans~

Prionsa: Your insanity is showing again, Ara.

Ara: Is it? I don't notice these days~

Prionsa:…Okay… Ignore that. The reason she could not write this chapter is that she cannot write France well. Well, that is not the main reason, but it is true.

Ara: I can write everyone perfectly!

Prionsa: Can you?

Ara: No…I hated writing this chapter…until the end. Then it got good.

Prionsa: Because you put your love back into it?

Ara: I'm sending you back to hell.

Prionsa: Chat with you all next time, I need to leave.

Ara: *has a knife*

Prionsa: Oh, I am so scared.

Ara: You had better be. I will bring you back to mutilate you!

Prionsa: Okay.

Ara: He ruins my fun. Have a good day then. I'll be busy skinning this one alive.

((Just to be noted, I am not a doctor nor do I frequently study the human body, but I do try to stay realistic with the trap capability. They are countries, so that gives me an easier time. Also, I may have used some traps from the movie, but that is because they fit and I adore them~ I am not out of ideas. You can offer your own, but to be blunt [as I always am] I just love the ideas I formulate. I wish this was my job. Making people cry and hate me because of my writings. *sigh* Enjoy your day indeed, prey~))


	9. Battle Torn

Hello. It's been a long time. How are you all?

I am absolutely wonderful, thank you for not asking.

I apologise for the late post, but I assure you I will post more after this.

I have everything ready for you, my prey.

**(As a note, there are major SAW spoilers in this chapter. Sorry, forgot to mention when I initially posted this...)**

* * *

"I wonder, when will you open your eyes?" A soft, sad voice asked from the darkness. "When will you see who your ally really is?" It asked, choking on tears. Suddenly an emotionless voice spoke from the same abyss of shadowed uncertainty.

"He is waiting for you. Wake up." Now light floods the stag as the new lead enters the scene. His eyes shot open when the voice ordered him to wake, and he frantically looked around to find the one who he'd felt touch him earlier; he was sure the two must be the same, but that does that explain the separate voice he heard. While searching for the source of his wake-up call, something caught his eye and caused his body to freeze in fear. A steel contraption hung high above him, blood dripping from it and onto his blonde hair. The mechanism seemed to be a large black cross, but he couldn't quite make it out. It was when he began to stand, hoping to get a better look from afar that a tape fell into his view.

"What is this?" He asked himself, stepping back from the trap to get a clear look while the tape began to play.

"Hello Ludwig, I want to play a game." The German nation looked at the machine to watch what he assumed to be his blood still dripping off of it. "You are a man who lives to be in control. Even in the case of my justice, you try to change the situation to be to your standards. How does it feel now to be helpless, a victim finally to the case you so hoped to solve, if not for the sake of your friends but for your own peace of mind. I would assume even you would feel utterly hopeless twelve feet in the air above the hard floor that could crack open even your thick skull. But don't worry; a nation can survive such a fall easily. Just jump." Ludwig stared at the place he had fallen from, vaguely remembering his neck and waist being restrained to the cross.

"How can I?" He asked himself, voice echoing off the walls as a feeling of nostalgia sunk into his mind. _Did I already say that?_ He closed his eyes in an attempt to conjure up the memories of his finished test. 'Will you help?' A voice from his memory asked, the chime of the sad, broken sound that woke him up dragged his mind back to the previous test.

* * *

"Jumping may prove difficult with such restraints." The voice on the tape said, laughing lightly. "That can be easily resolved, just press the buttons on either end of the Iron Cross' arms." The tape responded, malice dripping from the creators voice. Ludwig looked down at the ground, deciding the worst things that could happen to him was blacking out from the pain of collusion with the hard floor. Preparing for the fall, he reached his hands out and pressed the buttons simultaneously. A rusty spike shot out of he cross and dug into the German's upper arms. He screamed out not so much in pain but in shock, only to be released from the restraints seconds later. The force of gravity tore him to the ground, the spikes ripping messily through his flesh and tearing through some muscles. All he could remember after that was a glimpse of green eyes watching him silently from the background, a maleficent grin upon the owner's face.

* * *

Ludwig opened his eyes and glanced at his arms to scan for wounds, which seemed to have been patched up a while ago. "How long was I out?" He muttered as he lightly brushed against the gauze, wincing in pain at the touch. The blonde stood up and walked to the location of the green eyed man from his recollection of the events thus far. In that unlit corner was a small, open cage. Ludwig walked into the area to see a door inside, and upon opening said door he was greeted by a room with only a set of broken stairs. "What a cruel joke." He commented, seeing as one could leave with these stairs if they were fully constructed. Not seeing another individual in the room or anything that seemed of importance, he turned to leave the claustrophobic area. Only then did his eyes meet the writing on the wall. "Mein Gott…" The white wall was covered in dried blood scribbled into messages. Certain words were easier to read then others, but a basic theme was present in all of them. _'Brother, find me!' 'Brother, where did you go?' 'Brother, I'm sorry.' _All messages toward a single person unknown to the trapped nation. One last message was written about the entrance, the blood still slightly fresh as it dripped down the wall. _'Brother, don't die for us.' _"Us? Who all was locked in here?" He thought aloud, checking the area for some form of clue. On the floor he found a sheet of paper folded up neatly, and a dragon and a red hand in the middle of a white star-like shape were crudely drawn on it. Ludwig opened it up and scanned over the words. "A poem? Locked up in a death trap and whoever this is had time to write a poem?"

"May I see that?" Ludwig looked up from the paper to see a cloaked figure reaching a hand out to him. "I know who it is for…" The weak and feminine voice explained, her body shaking as she stood there.

"State your name." He ordered, stepping closer to her.

"My name is not important."

"I will keep this then. Move so I may leave."

"No! Give that to me!" She demanded as she grabbed the paper and tore it away from him before turning to leave quickly, only to be pulled back by her wrist. "Let go! I need to deliver this!" She cried out, trying to pull away from him but yelping in pain as she added pressure to her les. She fell to the floor, gasping in pain. "Let…go…" She growled, glaring at the nation, her short black hair showing as he hood slipped off her head. "Please just let me have that." She demanded, shaking from the pain of the other gripping her wrist tightly. Ludwig took the paper and clutched it in his hand , staring intently at her expression.

"Who is the person this is for?"

"I can't tell you."

"This person is obviously important to you, otherwise you wouldn't care is I ripped this."

"Don't! After all he has sacrificed for them, he deserves to feel their appreciation!" She yelled, fighting back tears. "He shouldn't have to be here…they should be free…"

"Who are they? I have to know!"

"Another time, maybe?" The two turned to see a figure with a lioness mask standing under the cross in the other room. The figure walked toward them slowly, his body seeming to be pained. "Please release my friend." He asked politely of Ludwig, who reluctantly le got of the girl's arm. She quickly snatched the note and handed it to the man behind her.

"Here Prionsa, now go."

"Why should I leave you to suffer? Allow Ludwig to start his quest, we will go and see if John needs us." He instructed.

"Shouldn't we go find-"

"They are alive. They are not in pain. They are fine." He said, though it seemed to be more of a reassurance to himself rather than to her.

"Prionsa…we can get them out! We have to ability to-"

"I will save them when I have completed my trial!" He snapped, the area falling silent. Suddenly, Prionsa clutched at his chest and fell to the floor. He took his mask off and set it on the floor in order to cough violently to the side, trickles of blood staining the floor near him.

"Prionsa!" The girl, instead of asking if he was okay, pulled his hood up to cover the view of his face as he coughed up blood. As his fit settled, he laughed lightly.

"Thank you, Am-" He began, but was cut off by a slap across the face delivered by his female coworker.

"I told you to take the antidote once you left the house!"

"I was busy setting this up…"

"Even your kind die!" She shouted, picking up his mask. "This doesn't keep you alive, you idiot!"

"It isn't meant to keep me alive." He responded, reaching out to take the mask back when Ludwig snatched it away from the girl.

"You…you were supposed to be dead…" The nation said, glaring at Prionsa. "Yao told us you killed yourself."

"You should know a fall can't kill the likes of us." Prionsa stated coldly. "Have you forgotten that already? How sad. I'll never forget my traps…Never…"

"Traps? Who are you? Why are you helping them?" He demanded. Prionsa burst into a fit of hysterical laughter in response, pulling a gun from his cloak and pointing it at the German.

"Prionsa. I am Prionsa." He stated with a grin as he moved closer to the nation. "Give me my mask back or I will kill you and the two trapped here. Don't you care about them?" He asked, taking a step closer to the blonde nation. "Do you want them to die for you? I thought you were a kind nation…now at least."

"I don't want them dead!" The enraged nation argued. Prionsa smiled to him as he grabbed his mask and placed in back on carefully. Then he removed a pistol from his cloak pocket and positioned it to aim at Ludwig's head.

"Then stop chatting with me and save your loved ones." The hooded man said, cocking the gun and frowning. "Is my identity really that important?"

"You are a nation! Let me help you!"

"I want you to help yourself first." Prionsa said as he helped the female apprentice to her feet. "Let us go, Amanda, John may need us."

"Tell me who you are, dammit!" Ludwig ordered, seeing Prionsa as a nation in peril. "What about the people who are depending on you?" He decided to try guilting the man into exposing himself, which only earned him a blank look. Prionsa set his female partner on the floor slowly before walking in view of the words stained on the wall.

"Don't die for us?" He asked aloud, then he took the poem from its place and began to read it for the others to hear.

_"When will you give this up?_

_You are not a hero._

_You must not be sacrificed._

_You must run and hide._

_Let your fear show through._

_Stop acting like some saviour._

_Just run, for sanity's sake._

_And bring help in your otherwise futile rescue attempt." _

He stared at the paper and shook his head in disappointment. "Wasn't it you who called for me? Why are you asking me to leave? Don't you know? I am a prisoner as well." He stated, calling out the last sentence loudly so maybe his captured prize might hear him.

"They need you. They care for you." Ludwig tried to explain to the delusional man. "Let me help you so we can help them!" Silence fell at these words, and glimpse of hope ran through Prionsa's features. Sadly, it was quickly replaced with demonic grin and soon hysterical laughter. "W…what is wrong with you? This isn't a funny situation!" Ludwig scolded, stepping away from the psychotic masked man, only earning more laughter. As suddenly as the laughter began it ceased.

"They want me to live…?" He asked, his madden attitude as dead as his tone. "Funny, isn't it? I want to exact opposite!" He shouted, laughing once again. He pulled a knife from his cloak this time and tossed it to Ludwig, who dodged it easily. "Do you really wish to help and save me? Then slit my fucking throat, tear apart my body, and mulch the remains! I want to die and I want to fucking stay dead!" The deranged man exclaimed, laughing and walking joyfully over to Ludwig. Just as sudden as the last, his merriment stopped. This time he wrapped his arms around the German's waist and whispered in his ear. "I truly wish to die. Can you fulfill that for me?" Again he began to laugh, pushing Ludwig away from him and taking the dagger back.

"You…you're insane!" The nation exclaimed, backing away from the cloaked man as he pointed the knife at him and walked closer, a grin growing slowly on his blood stained face.

"Child, everyone knew that much about me." Was the response given before the masked man lunged to stab Ludwig. Opting to save his friends and get as far away from the mental nation in front of him, he fled the battle, the psycho's laughter stalking him through the room and only dying as he shut the door that led him to the next area.

* * *

Entering the next hall, Ludwig nearly froze in his spot at the door. The entire hall was decorated with a variety of guns, many stemming from the World Wars. A sing at the end of the hall had a smiley face drawn in blood with the word 'Run!' scribbled underneath it. He examined the floor to see the entire path ahead was some kind of pressure plate that he assume connected to the weaponry above him. "How would a human survive this?" He asked himself.

"These tests are only for the likes of you, worm." Another responded from the other side. He pointed a gun at him, grinning like crazy, a white lion mask covering the top of his face in a similar manner to the black Lioness mask adorned by Prionsa. A mane of golden hair fell messing around the mask and the man's face. "Make your move, or die now."

"I won't die so easily!"

"You would be surprised at how fragile even our bodies are."

"Our bodies?"

"Did you not notice you have a wolf among the sheep?" The other laughed, tapping the pressure plate lightly, causing every single fire arm to go off at once. "Have fun, poppet~" He sang before leaving and slamming the door shut.

"Why is everyone going mad lately? Prionsa, this… lion guy… who's next? How could fellow nations become…these monsters? I can't accept that they would do this of their own will. There must be a reason!" Ludwig decided then that he would free whoever was dragged into this mess no matter what. Without another though, the determined nation ran as fast as he could across the hall, guns firing and piercing through his body. No matter the injury, however, the man never game up, he continued to run. He felt his body going numb as blood escaped and pain overwhelmed him, faintness closing in. The sounds of shots began to nullify his ability to hear anything, though it could also be blamed on the faltering sensation of consciousness. The hall seemed to last forever, only the bullets impaling themselves into his flesh accompanying him down this otherwise dreadfully lonely path. Seconds turned into minutes, which felt like hours as he ran. Just as the young nation felt his last breath, silence enveloped him. He looked down to see he was still on the pressure plate. "Why did it stop?" He asked as he stepped off of the pressure plate. "I suppose it was designed wrong…" He said just as the door in front of him opened. A man with a Jackal mask stood in front of him and held out a medicine pack for him.

"You may feel better after you are well cared for." He stated quietly. Ludwig glared at the other man, not trusting any more masked psychos.

"I won't be needing your help, you murderous psychopath. I am tired of nations helping this cause, and I-"

"Know nothing." A bitter, weak voice sounded from behind him. The two at the door looked to see Prionsa standing in the middle of a now disarmed gun hall, his blood mixing with the German's. Blood dripped from a hole that pierced through his heart, and a faint smile lay on his face.

"Prionsa!" the Jackal cried out, worry lacing his words.

"The hall…not John's work…had to stop it…" He said, falling to his knees, the blood on the floor seeping into his clothes. Jackal ran over to Prionsa and took a vial out of his cloak. It was filled with a purple, thick liquid and Jackal took the other's mask off to pour the medicine down the injured man's throat. Ludwig turned to leave, only to be greeted by two human apprentices. One was the girl from before, and the second was a cold, cruel looking man. "You can't die, Prionsa, please." He heard Jackal saying to his dear friend, sobbing lightly. "They need you!" He yelled as if to argue with the dying man. Prionsa raised his hand to the others mask and moved it only enough to see his face.

"I..I knew I hadn't failed you. Mo pheata…he will be so happy."

"Then you stay alive and tell brother I'm alive! Don't die yet!" The younger sounding man cried out. Prionsa simply laughed.

"I want to die, love. Must I be destined to live through these torments forever? No, I've decided to die today, and I know if I stay things will be much worse for us all."

"Don't leave us!" Jackal demanded, hugging the other tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"He can't die, can he? Not this easily…" Ludwig asked the two on-lookers, who did not reply in the slightest. "Do something to help him, dammit! You are partners aren't you?" Ludwig ran over to the two nations. "I don't know why you insist on turning against the rest of us, but I want to help you leave this behind. Let me save you!"

"They only exist now to save you, fool. They are to teach where they are failed." The male human said as he approached the group. "Step away from him, you two. I will care for him."

"You can't possible pick him up and bring him to your office alone, Doctor. Let me help." Jackal insisted.

"No, you stay with the test subject. I will be the one to repair the puppet again." He responded indifferently.

"With your leg you can't carry him! Please, I am your apprentice, let me help you!" Jackal demanded of the human, who simple shook his head.

"You have a job to carry out, don't stray from it. This soul, Prionsa, he has long been overdue for death. It matters not how quickly he is brought back, only that he is fit for the next test."

"Lawrence! Don't say things like that! Prionsa is an important part of this organization!" Amanda yelled, pulling the German away from the group. "You have to go now; your loved ones need you. Take this with you, it will help you recover." She said, handing him a vial with the same purple substance force fed to Prionsa earlier.

"How do you know this will help me?" Ludwig asked, skeptic of the people in front of him.

"I made it using data from Prionsa. It is well tested and works. Drink it and leave." The doctor growled.

"You don't seem to care if Prionsa lives, what if this kills me?"

"It always keeps this inhuman brat alive." Lawrence replied as Jackal picked Prionsa up.

"He isn't inhuman! He has a family, just like you doctor." Amanda barked, annoyed to no end.

"…He is simply a creature. He is not human. He has no actual family. Besides, he is the one who wants to die." The man replied, earning a slap from Jackal.

"He has family!" He yelled, his body shaking from the weight of Prionsa in his arms. "We are not creatures at all! We have feelings, we hurt and we cry. Why are you humans so insensitive?"

"Get over yourself, child. We have work to do."

"I..I get to help?"

"You are the one who is making a big deal over that worthless puppet's health. Come along now." With that, the doctor walked out of the room, Jackal following behind him.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Ludwig asked Amanda, who sighed.

"Shall I explain while I quickly patch you up?" The nation nodded, feeling he could at least trust her. As she began to sew up the deeper wounds on his body, she explained shortly why Doctor Gordon was so bitter. "So, his family was threatened by Jigsaw? Why is he working him then? Why are you doing this?"

"It is hard to explain to someone who hasn't realized the meaning of these tests. Just continue on your quest to save your friends. Maybe on day Prionsa and Jackal can return to you all." She said sweetly.

"What of the Lion masked apprentice?"

"Lion? I don't know who you are talking about. Prionsa maybe?"

"No, this guy has blonde hair and a white lion mask . Don't you know him?"

"No…I've never heard of his presence with us…"

"Is that bad?"

"You must go now. Hurry and save your friends. Please do so." She begged, ignoring the question and pushing him toward the door.

"Wait, how exactly was this medicine made, it works wonderfully." He asked as he opened the door.

"Prionsa is the Doctor's favourite test subject.." She responded before leaving through a different door and shutting it.

"Prionsa…who are you and why won't you fight back? Jackal as well…he seems to be here to watch other Prionsa…What of this Lion though? They don't even know about him. What is going on in this crazy place?" He asked himself as he left the gun hall.

* * *

The door Ludwig entered led to a huge, dark room with one single light in the far distance illuminating the figure of the nation's next test. As soon as the door shut, a bright flickering light flared on.

"Welcome to the first real test, Ludwig." A recorded and sickly voice said in the distance where the moving light appeared. "How do you feel about fire? Considering your past, I would hope you dislike it. But how does roasted Italian sound? It won't be too appetizing after the screams that come before the meat is cooked to perfection. Can you save your first friend, or will you allow the naïve nation to burn in your company. Live or die, make his choice." When the message was delivered the light blazed brighter and heat barely reached his body. A high pitch wailing broke his shock as the situation became too real to be true.

"Doitsu! Help!" The scream rang in Ludwig's ears, nearly shattering his heart as the image of his dear friends being encircled by flames came into view.

"Feliciano!" The German cried out to his friend as he ran to him. The Italian was held above the fire by an iron cross and was restrained to it tightly.

"Ludwig, help me!" He begged, sobbing."How?"

"You must figure that out yourself." A cold voice responded, and purple eyes glared from beyond the blaze. "We must all suffer once, at least."

"So you will allow him to die? Have you no heart?"

"That is…debatable. Regardless, this is your test. You must be marked to save him. But I wonder, is he worth it?" The other asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Worth it? Of course he it!""But all he really does is whine and laze about. How could this useless thing be useful for anything. Did he not cost you the war? We wouldn't be in this position if he could just do what he is told for even ten seconds. So, would it not be best to let him fry?" The shadowed man asked as the flames jumped up higher, causing the young nation to cry out in agony.

"Doitsu, please help me! I'm sorry if I'm useless, I'll try my best from now on. Please…please don't let me die…I'm sorry."

"Italy…I will not let you die and you are not useless. You are…my first friend…how could I lose you this easily? Tell me how to save him or else!"

"This answer to this riddle is above." The other answered.

"I haven't time for religion." The German barked, wanting to punch the other man but not having the time.

"I've learnt religion only causes pain. Murder and genocide usually stem back to it, yes? Try a more literal sense, child."

"How dare you call me a child! I'm a nation, much older than you!" He yelled as he looked up to see a track connected to the contraption. "It…it moves?"

"Iron heats quickly, little one." The other said indifferently. Ludwig glared at him, but decided to return to saving his dear friend. He reached up and pushed the oddly light contraption away from the flames, melting some of his flesh in the process, but succeeding in saving the young nation from peril.

"How do I get him down?" He demanded the other tell him, ignoring his pained hands.

"Break the symbol of honour." The man responded, still hiding from clear view. Ludwig looked around from something to aid in his quest to free the crying Italian to no avail. About to give up and use his already scarring hands, a loud clank sounded next to his feet. Looking down, he saw a crowbar now lay on the floor and the voice kindly urged him to use it.

"Go on." He said in a sickly sweet manner, contrasting his earlier apathetic mannerism. The German picked up the two and worked quickly, snapping the bonds easily and catching his friend as he fell free from the contraption.

"D…Doitsu!" The Italian whimpered, in too much pain to hug his saviour.

"It's alright now, Italy, I'll protect you."

"It's so hot in here… I wanna go home!" The injured nation wined, crying loudly.

"Calm down Feliciano…" Ludwig groaned, the typical nature of the Italian tricking his mind into thinking this was a normal day for the two.

"Hot? It is so hot in here that it is bothersome?" The odd man asked, his tone one of confusion as he now stood by the fire, only a single inch from its painful blaze.

"You aren't funny, you bastard! Of course it is hot! Tell me who you are and let us out of here at once!"

The man turned to him, a lioness mask now visible. "You…but you…weren't you just dying!" The masked man cocked his head and stuck his entire right arm into the fire.

"It is hot? I cannot tell. After a while, certain sensation start to fall away and numbness takes its place. It seems my body cannot register the pain or heat now…Will Doctor fix this again? I wonder…How is it that I have become nothing but a corpse? No, rather, how did it not happen sooner?" He muttered to himself, taking his hand back and observing the flames that clung to his being. "Shoo now." He ordered lightly, waving his hand to dismiss the fire.

"D..Doitsu I'm scared! Is he a demon!"

"No…He is a nation. State who you are and we will help you."

"I doubt you can. You can't help who you do not truly know." The lioness-masked boy said, walking away from the fire.

"Tell me who you are so I can help you."

"Is my name who I am? I do not think so. Not anymore. Tell me who am I." Ludwig glared at the other, pissed off at the fact that a nation in trouble would be this stubborn.

"You are a nation who needs help, so just let us help!"

"Wrong. I am Prionsa. Prionsa is me. The former me, that useless existence you speak of, is dead. Very dead. He no longer breathes the same air as you. He failed his test, and now I use his body. He should have never existed, and because of him I must be a puppet. Only a puppet." Ludwig set Feliciano down and picked up the crowbar.

"So, can I kill you then?" He asked, lunging at the contemplating male and striking his face. Prionsa crashed to the floor, his mask shattering to pieces.

"No…you…you fool….my…my mask…why would you…" He stuttered, picking the pieces up. Ludwig took another swing at the man, this time hitting him hard in the stomach.

"Why is that damn mask so important to you?" The enraged country demanded to know.

"I…..the mask….my…my sanity…." He stuttered as he began to cough up a bit of blood.

"Doitsu! Let's go, he's scary." Feliciano begged, his friend scaring him more than the trembling man on the floor.

"No. I will see who he is!" Ludwig exclaimed, about to pull the helpless soul to his feet when a sharp pain startled him. "What?" He looked to see a few small needles were shot into his hand.

"Do not bother with him, you have another to save." A voice said from the exit, belonging to Jackal, who promptly left.

"Don't you care about your brother?" Prionsa asked him.

"My brother? You stole my brother!"

"Welcome to my life…" Prionsa muttered, putting the remains of his brutalized identity into his jacket pocket. He stood up and placed his hood over his head to well conceal his face as his charcoal hair was not helping much.

"I'd hurry if I were you." He said with a weak grin. That broke the last strand of patience in Ludwig, who now was pinning the unmasked apprentice to the wall, his hand wrapped around the smaller man's neck.

"How dare you touch my brother! Give him back to me!"

"Germany stop!" The strong nation turned to see his Italian friend sobbing.

"Feliciano…he is the one who brought us here, why are you on his side?"

"He's crying…he can't be bad if he is so upset…You are the one who is being cruel!"

"Italy…" Ludwig stared at the shaking nation in shock, then turned to Prionsa, who indeed had tears streaming down his face. Ludwig let go of the man, who promptly fell to his knees, sobbing.

"I…I can't die yet…I have to save them." He said to himself. "Please…Please help me!" He begged of the German nation, clutching onto the rim of his blood stained military jacket.

"How far have you fallen?" A rough voice asked from the direction of the original entrance. A black haired man entered the room and pulled Prionsa away from Ludwig. "Is that mask all that keeps you from reverting to the pathetic creature you one were? Have you learned nothing?"

"I…I've learnt death." Prionsa responded between sobs. To this the human threw Prionsa face first into the wall.

"You are fucking pathetic! You are the same as you had been when John brought you in, you worthless shit. Show some damn respect and change!" He ordered, slamming the other's head against the wall again.

"At least…I have not gone from killer to sadist…Hoffman." Prionsa gasped, blood dripping to the floor.

"What did you fucking call me?" The strong human pulled Prionsa close, staring him in the face. "Listen, you useless ass, if it were up to me you'd be dead!" He growled, throwing the nation to the ground. Silence befell the scene, only to be interrupted by the manic laughter from the abused man on the floor.

"Is that so? Well then, Detective, do it. Kill me, kill me, just fucking kill me already!" He screamed, standing up as he spoke, all the while laughing. "Let's see you do it! Carve up my body, mince up my organs, and drain my fucking blood! Oh, Detective, I'm waiting~" He sang the last words, still laughing like a mental patient.

"Feliciano, let's get out of here…" Ludwig stepped away from the scene, grabbed hold of the whimpering Italian, and ran to the door. The last thing the two heard was a cry of "Just kill me!"

* * *

"Doitsu…will he be okay?"

"Who exactly are you asking about, Italy?"

"That masked guy…he seemed so sad…so hurt…"

"No. He is a lunatic. Give him no sympathy."

"But Doi-"

"Nein! That is an order." The Italian whimpered at his friend's harsh words, causing Ludwig to already regret the action. "Listen, Italy, that guy is a nation, he will be okay. Trust me."

"He seemed like he needs help though… Can we try to help him after we save Gilbert?" Feliciano asked, pleading his companion.

"Fine, when we make sure Bruder is fine, we can look for Prionsa." The Italia jumped up and hugged his friend, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "I..Italy…"

"Hey, love birds, flirt some other time!" The two looked to see Gilbert on an iron cross, help up by spikes that skewed through his shoulders, shins, and the sides of his waist. "I'm tired of losing my awesome blood, so hurry up and save me."

"Vee, what do we do, Doitsu?"

"There is a tape stuck to my head. I was pissed when I noticed it wasn't Gilbird. I'm fucking tired of these games!" The Prussian swore, but kept perfectly still as to not harm himself any further. Ludwig approached his sibling and took the tape, noticing his strong elder brother had tears staining his face.

"Bruder…I will save you no matter what." He vowed before playing the tape.

"Hello Ludwig, welcome to your final test. All you have to do is release the cord behind your brother's trap and the nails impaling him will retract. However, if you are not quick enough, they will take your life instead. Make your choice."

"Doitsu, don't…"

"I have to, Italy. I promise I will leave this place will both of you, and that I will save Prionsa. I refuse to let things go on any longer in this fashion." With this promise, Ludwig stepped behind the trap and located the cord that would free his brother. "Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be. Be careful, bro."

"Do not worry about me. Brace yourself." The younger German said as he pulled the cord and quickly ran out of the back area.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" The egocentric nation complained as he fell to the ground. "You okay?"

"Ja…the spikes didn't even revert back to harm me. Where did they go?"

"I dunno dude, I was too scared to watch my life end so I closed my eyes."

"Well, are we all alright?"

"I'm decent. My body fucking hurts like a bitch though." He whined, but grinned at his brother. "What about you, Italy?" The two turned to look at the timid nation who had stayed by the door only to be greeted with the true location of the spikes. The cord being removed forced the spikes to shot out of Gilbert and strike into the wall, on piercing through the Italian's neck.

"Italy!" The brothers ran over to their dying comrade, trying to pull the spear out to no avail. "No…not you…you can't die!" Ludwig cried out.

"Doitsu…go save the rest…" Feliciano instructed as he shut his eyes, smiling peacefully as he stopped breathing.

"Bruder…I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do this…But I am going to kill the man that did!"

"We are going hunting for psychopaths? Fucking sweet, I can't wait to teach these bastards a lesson. They took so much from us already, they deserve to be punished." The Prussian yelled, dragging his brother out of the depressing room that would most likely be the tomb of his dear friend.

"Italy…I will avenge you no matter what. And I will save Prionsa for you." Ludwig muttered as he ran with his brother, searching for the leaders of this horrific slaughterhouse.

* * *

"How are we going to find these guys?" Gilbert asked as the two brothers stalked through the building.

"We are going to search every inch of this building. In every room, I ran into one of them, so I assume it shouldn't be that hard." Ludwig responded, walking faster.

"Hey, slow down I'm injured."

"I can't. I need to do this."

"Look, dude, stop for a second." The Prussian grabbed his brother and pull him to the side of the hallway.

"We don't have the time to fool around, Gilbert, now let go of me." Ludwig demanded, but his brother refused to comply.

"We need to talk about this. You just lost you closest friend. You can't just go after someone because your anger is going to get you killed. Try to calm down first." Ludwig stared at his elder brother, the latter smiling sympathetically.

"I don't care. I will avenge him!" The younger nation shouted, pushing his brother away and running off.

"Bruder! Dammit, get back here!" The elder ran after his emotionally unstable sibling, trying to keep up in his condition. Unfortunately, due to his wounds, he had to stop running and lost track of his brother. "Bruder! Come back!" He yelled, falling to his knees. "Don't be a fucking moron and get back here!" He cried out, wishing his brother would trust him.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked him from behind. The Prussian turned and his eyes widened in shock.

"You…But… you died?"

* * *

Ludwig ran down the hall frantically searching for one of the cloaked apprentices to appear. "Where are you, you fucking murderers?" He called out, beyond pissed off at this point. "I'm going to kill you for what you did!"

"What would that be?" Someone said from the shadows before running off, laughing at the German who was hot on his tail.

"Get back here you bastard. You killed Italy!"

"You could have protected him better, could you have not?" The hiding male asked as he turned the corner.

"Not when you lie about the traps I can't! I thought if you followed the rules you would live, isn't that how the game is to be played?" Ludwig asked, getting tired as he followed the other at a slower pace.

"Well I guess I cheat then, because I rigged that trap. I wanted Italy to die, because he is worthless and annoying. Don't you agree, love?"

"Love? Who are you dammit! Italy never did anything to anyone, so why would he deserve to die?" He asked, catching up with the other, seeing his messy blonde hair as he closed in on him.

"Oh, did he not ruin your chances of ruling the world? Isn't he the reason that you lost? Isn't he the most irritating thing in existence aside from your moronic and also worthless free-loading big brother? Quite a group you have there, Ludwig. Worthless fools are the only people who would even befriend you. Isn't that right?"

"You are wrong! Those two are my dear friends and there is nothing worthless about them!" The man laughed and he turned around, his acidic green eyes shining with maleficent enjoyment.

"What about me? Don't you just want to kill me? But, I am a nation, and a great one at that. At least, I feel I am. Oh, but how far have I fallen to accept this situation. You see, Ludwig, I freely help John. But I am only using him, because I want to kill all of you. Wouldn't that be just lovely~"

"Who the fuck are you?" Ludwig demanded to know, grabbing the man and throwing him against the wall. He tore the white mask off and stared at the other. "You…but…you are-"

"Spoilers~" The green-eyed blonde said with a grin, pointing a gun at the German nation.

* * *

Prionsa: I didn't die?

Lion: You really are an idiot...

Ara: I have my reasons, and I own nothing. I also apologise for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Jackal: Now, we feel we must ask this. Who do you believe the three masked apprentices are? Please contact Ara directly to answer. If no one answers...

Lion: We shall kill you all.

Prionsa: No, if you do not answer then the story is worthless.

Ara: Actually, the real answer is if you don't want to answer, than never ask me for anything.

Pri/Lion/Jack:...

Ara: I'm kidding you idiots. I just...I work hard...I want to know what you all think...-puppy dog eyes- Will you answer my questions?

Lion: Stop trying to be cute, it is useless.

Ara:...If you weren't important to me, I'd slaughter you.

Lion: You can't touch me, I am immortal.

Prionsa:...Good bye everyone. Also, I am back by what seems to be popular demand. Just kidding, I was planned to return. Ara-chan has everything planned.

Jackal: Yes, every death, ever reaction, even yours.

Prionsa:...creepy...


	10. Revelations

Hello my prey, I do not apologise for the wait.

Contrary to the belief of many, I have a life that I must attend to each day.

I would enjoy to ignore it, but death would slow my progress with this story permanently, would it now?

I do, however, apologise for the butchery of any language and typos. I am not perfect. NO ONE IS.

Stop believing so already...

Enjoy~

* * *

"You have to tell us what happened, Gilbert…"

"Fuck you! I'm never thinking about this shit ever again!"

"Stop complaining and tell us what happened, Prussia! We need to piece this mystery together and stop the madness already!" Basch snapped at the elder German, earning a glare from the battered man.

"You will never understand the shit I've been through, Basch, so shut the fuck up!"

"Maybe if you weren't so irritating, people would stop trying to kill you! If I were you I'd just stay dead!"

"Enough!" The two stopped arguing and stared at the typically quiet nation who had yelled at them.

"Kiku…" The Prussian muttered but was stopped before he could say another word.

"We have all lost those dear to us, we have all been harmed, and we have all suffered. I think it is about time we stopped acting like children and ended this string of atrocities once and for all." The Japanese nation stated from the head of the table. "Gilbert, tell us everything you know about these monsters." He demanded.

"Fine…but I don't think I can help much. Bruder and Feli came into the room I was trapped in, for the third time, and-"

"Wait a minute, the third time?" Roderich questioned but was instantly shushed by the Prussian.

"I'll explain the second after I explain what happened to Bruder!" He barked before continuing his story. "As I was saying, Bruder and Feli came into the room I was trapped in. This time I was speared to a cross…which is not awesome. Hurt like a bitch. Bruder had to mess with some cord behind my trap to release me and the spikes were supposed to revert into the wall where he was. Thankfully that didn't happen…but the fucking spikes shot out of me and impaled Feli…" He paused for a moment and took a deep breathe before continuing. "After that Ludwig lost it and ran off with out me…but I did run into someone after searching for almost an hour…" He said as he tried to describe the scene from that point on as he remembered it.

* * *

"Bruder! Dammit, get back here! Bruder! Come back!" Gilbert called as he chased after his emotionally unstable little brother. They had been searching for an exit for almost an hour now and he was still bleeding faintly. It soon became evident that he could never catch the younger nation and he fell to him knees. He fought back tears as he yelled for his brother one last time. "Don't be a fucking moron and get back here!" He cried out as he tried to see through tear-filled eyes.

"Do you need help?" Gilbert turned to face the man who addressed him.

"You…? B…but you died!" He said before standing and hugging the cloaked figure tightly, causing the hood to fall off and reveal bright hair.

"Gil…" The younger nation sobbed as he hugged the elder back.

"How the hell did you survive, Feliciano?" He asked as he pulled away from the boy to see him tear stained face. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"W...where is Doitsu?" The 'resurrected' Italian asked, causing the Prussian to frown.

"I don't know…he ran off after you…you know…" He muttered before looking up at the Jackal masked man beside them. "Who are you and how the hell did you save him?" He asked, wondering if he had simply gone mad. The apprentice shook his head and disappeared. "Get back here you fucking-"

"Gilbert don't…he helped me…he's a nation in a trap too…" Feliciano told the elder nation who gave him a quizzical look.

"What? Jackal dude is a nation? No way. …So…who else is being trapped here like him?" To this, the Italian shook his head.

"He wouldn't tell me…He refused to say his name or remove his mask… They are afraid, Gil, we have to save them!""We can't do it alone…" Gilbert said quietly, knowing that much was true. "Let's get Bruder and get to fuck out of her first, and then we can come back and save these poor nations. Okay?" The younger nation nodded and let go of the elder.

"H...how are we going to find Doitsu?" He asked worriedly.

"Easy, yell for him until the stubborn asshole comes back. He won't ignore you." Gilbert grinned and picked the Italian up. "Shit…it hurts to carry you…but I can manage this much…" He groaned as he began to search for his little brother. The two called for Ludwig, but each was too exhausted to yell loud enough to reach the missing man's ears. Soon they became silent as they ran out of breathe. "There has to be a better way…" Gilbert whined as he set Feliciano down and slid to the ground panting. "Christ, who knew you were that heavy…" He complained.

"Ve, listen." The Italian said to quiet the Prussian. "I hear voices…" He muttered. The two listened intently to the conversation.

"Love? Who are you dammit! Italy never did anything to anyone, so why did he deserve to die?" A very pissed Ludwig shouted at someone for the adjacent hallway.

"Bruder? Where is he?" Gilbert said, trying to stand but failing. "Shit…Damn my legs…"

"Oh? Did he not ruin your chances of ruling the world? Isn't he the reason you lost?" Another man began to say, he voice dripping with acid as he laughed with every pause. "Isn't he the most irritating thing in existence aside from your moronic and also worthless free-loading big brother? Quite a group you have there, Ludwig. Worthless fools are the only people who would even befriend you. Isn't that right?" The man asked Ludwig as the volume of his laughter rose.

"W...who the fuck is this lunatic?" Gilbert stuttered, dearly wishing to run to his brother.

"You are wrong! Those two are my dear friends and there is nothing worthless about them!" Ludwig argued with the ruthless man.

"Doitsu…"

"West…you actually stood up for us…" The two looked at each other and knew they had to stand by their dear friend. Gilbert struggled to his feet and helped Feliciano stand as well. The two walked slowly to the hall where the voices sounded, but they were struck with fear when the demon began to laughed again. The man stepped out of the shadow so he green eyes, white lion mask, and messy blonde hair was clearly visible. The monster with acid eyes stalked over to Ludwig and grinned.

"What about me? Don't you just want to kill me? But, I am a nation, and a great one at that. At least, I feel I am. Oh, but how far have I fallen to accept this situation? You see, Ludwig, I freely help John. But I am only using him, because I want to kill you all! Wouldn't that be lovely~"

"Who is this guy?" Gilbert asked Feliciano, who shrugged as he whimpered in fear of the barbaric fiend.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ludwig demanded to know. The two saw him shove the man into the darkness, both disappearing from view.

"You…but…You are-"

"Spoilers~" The poisonous man said and seconds later he unloaded a hidden pistol into Ludwig's body. The German crashed to the floor, his blood flowing from the holes in his head and chest. The masked man grinned and replaced his mask upon his face, the pure, innocent white now spattered with cruel, unforgiving red. He steeped forward and smiled to the two remaining nations. "Leave now or I will kill you as well." He threatened in a sickly sweet manner.

"No! You killed my brother and I'll kill you for that!" Gilbert shouted, ready to attack the psychopathic lion.

"So you want to dance, poppet? Well, I'd love to~" The murderer said as he revealed another gun.

"Gilbert stop!" Feliciano cried out, but his cry came too late as Lion fired off three shots. The Prussian shut his eyes, accepting death to be evident after all the shit he'd gone through.

"G…Gilbert…" The German opened his eyes at the sound of another's voice to see a black haired male standing in front of him.

"So you decided your life ends here, Jackal?" Lion asked as he shook his head in disappointment. "You had so much potential. Well, if you are going to die anyway, at least let me see who you are." He reached out to take the mask away from the Jackal apprentice only to have a dagger placed at his neck. "Oh, did your boyfriend come to save you Jackal?" Lion asked with a laugh.

"Don't you fucking touch him." The man holding the blade growled in Lion's ear. "I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to hurt him." He stated.

"Prionsa…" Jackal called quietly to his saviour. Seconds later, however, the white lion flipped their positions and pinned the black lioness to the wall.

"So I can hurt you all I want then, Prionsa?" He asked as he tore Prionsa's bloody cloak off. Wearing long black jeans and a tattered white and bloodstained red shirt, the three witnesses could clearly see all of the marks decoration his pale flesh.

"How many times have you been sewn back together, dear puppet?" Lion asked before touching the smaller man's mask. Prionsa flinched, but the taller of the two did not remove the mask. "Tell me, puppet of death, when will you live again?" He asked quietly as he stabbed a needle into the lioness-masked man and injected to content into him. In seconds, Prionsa was unconscious. "Answer me one of these days, dear brother." The lion masked man said before kissing the man on the cheek and dropping him. He left without another word. The room was left in silence for a long while.

"I have to get him to Doctor Gordon before his dies again…" Jackal said as he picked Prionsa up. "Leave before Lion comes back for seconds, he is always thirsty for more blood."

"I won't leave without Bruder!"

"Your brother is dead! Get over it and save yourselves already." The apprentice responded coldly as he pointed a gun at them. "The exit it is down the left hallway through the last door. Leave or I shoot."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"I know, but right now the other nations need you and Feliciano needs you. Your brother is dead…You can't bring back the dead…" Jackal said as he shot on bullet at the wall between the injured two. "Leave!" He yelled and the two did just that, limping toward the exit. Soon they were in the light of the moon, which drowned them with sorrow.

"Doitsu…"

"How could West have died…he can't die…He can't leave us…he just can't!" Gilbert shouted as he fell to his knees once again.

"Gil…we have to go home…we have to talk to the others…" The Italian nation said quietly, trying his hardest to not break and make things worse for the elder who'd just lost his only sibling. Gilbert looked up at Feliciano and sighed.

"I guess we do have to do that…I swear I'll find that lion-masked fucker and rip his insides out one of these days." The German growled as he stood up and began to walk away from the terror of the past day.

* * *

"…Ludwig-san…how could he have…"

"I know, Kiku, I can't believe it either…Those monsters took my brother…They put me in their twisted maze three times but they took my brother instead…Why…Why not me dammit! He doesn't deserve to be dead…" Gilbert cursed as he tried to hide his tears.

"Gilbert…you mentioned three traps?" Roderich brought the forgotten matter to everyone's attention just as the doors to the room were thrown open.

"Gilbert you're okay!"

"Francis? You lived?" The Prussian stood up at the arrival of his dear friend. "How?"

"Gil you were there…"

"Actually, I was knocked at by someone during the confusion and dragged to another test." The nation explained with a sigh. "Enough about me though, I've already poured my heart out for everyone here…Oh…you don't know yet…" The French nation shook his head as the other's tone soured.

"Gil…what happened?"

"Bruder…He was murdered by a blonde haired bastard with green eyes…"

"Speaking of green eyes and blonde hair, have any of you seen-"

"Stop! Stop jumping from topics and just tell us what happened and who died, aru!" Yao shouted angrily. "This isn't a joke so just get on with it."

"R...right…Well, I was in my second trap with Francis. He, Matthew, and Angeliqué saved me from becoming a smoothie. Then we tried to escape but it seemed we had one last trap to disarm…"

"Arthur was put in a trap again as well…but we saved him! Has anyone seen him?"

"We can discuss missing nations after you finish your story." The Chinese man growled.

"A...as I was saying…" Gilbert continued hesitantly. "We saved Arthur but some Jackal masked guy told us to leave him. He was bleeding pretty badly…"

"Wait, Jackal mask? I thought the only masked man was Prionsa and he is dead." Kiku questioned.

"A...actually, there are three…"

"Three?" A few nations exclaimed and the Prussian nodded.

"Yup, three. All alive. One has a full-face black jackal mask and dark hair. Prionsa, who is alive, and has dark hair, purple eyes, and a black lioness mask. Then there is a third who killed my brother…A blonde haired creature with acidic green eyes and a white lion mask covering half of his face…Wait…Green eyes and blonde hair sounds like-"

"We can discuss those three after you explain what happened and who all died."

"R...right…Francis, you have to explain the rest."

"Oui…It all happened so fast. We were running to the exit when suddenly we were being shot at…"

* * *

"Francis, look out!" Angeliqué cried as an arrow headed for her 'father'. It was too late for him to dodge the arrow so she ran and tackled his to the ground.

"Angeliqué you saved my life…"

"Oui, now be grateful and keep living!"

"…R...right…"

"You can't get away!" A voice snickered in the darkness as the arrows flew faster.

"We have got to go!" Matthew shouted as he pulled the two to their feet and ran.

"We can't outrun this guy; he'll get one of us!" Angeliqué yelled as an arrow nearly hit her in the side. Suddenly someone yelled for the other side of the darkness.

"Look at me I'm a target!" It said and the shooter stopped. He seemed to be laughing.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Angeliqué cried and the group ran to the end of the hall where a door was ajar. They threw it open and exited the building. The cool air contrasted with the heat of the industrial edifice they'd escaped. "W…we made it…"

"Wait, where is Gil?" Matthew asked. The three turned to see the door had shut tightly behind them.

"Dammit! Gilbert! We'll save you!" Francis yelled as he tried desperately to reopen the door.

"Papa…we have to get home…we are in no condition to go back in there.""I can't leave him! I've already lost one of my dear friends, I won't lose them both!"

"We can't save him! He has to save himself!" Matthew yelled, causing his 'father' to stop his actions.

"W...what do you mean?"

"It isn't like I agree with all of this, but that is how the game is played. Gil is strong; he can make it out of this…again…" There was a long moment of silence as the three stared at the door.

"W...we should go…We have to clean ourselves up and inform everyone else what has happened." Angeliqué muttered.

"Who is left at this point?" Francis sighed as he walked away from the grave of his friends. "Who will be left after all of this?"

* * *

"I remember hearing that guy distract the other, but who the hell were they?" Gilbert wondered.

"So what is the body count thus far…?" Raivis asked quietly.

"From the beginning? Alfred, Elizabeta, Elise, Toris, MeiMei, Eudard, Leon, Natalia, Yaketerina, and Ivan from the previous traps." Yao stated.

"Carlos and Antonio…" Francis added sadly.

"And Ludwig…" Gilbert finished angrily. "They have killed thirteen of us and three are alive and helping the bastards!"

"Wait…Do you really think they are all helping freely? I don't think Prionsa is, aru."

"Nor is the Jackal one…" Gilbert added. "But that Lion bastard…He seemed so familiar…"

"You said he has green eyes and blonde hair?" Yao asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yao now turned to Francis.

"And you said Arthur is missing?"

"Oui but-"

"That murderer is Arthur than! It has to be!"

"Don't accuse people so quickly, Yao-san…"

"Shut up, aru! He killed my family! He killed so many of us for his own sick amusement! It has to be that bastard, aru!"

"So you know he is missing then?" The room turned to see Ian and Liam standing in the doorway.

"So it is Arthur, isn't it?" Yao asked. The Irishman sighed and shook his head.

"I'd like to say no, but we have not seen Arthur in a month…He…he disappeared often even before that…"

"And you never told us?" Roderich asked angrily. "We could have stopped all of this!"

"Probably not… Besides, I doubt it is Arthur." Ian growled back. "Bryn and Eric are missing as well…"

"Bryn and Eric?"

"Our other brothers, Wales and Northern Ireland…The three are all missing…So it would be appreciated if you didn't accuse our sibling of hurting them!" The Scot warned the group. "Don't say things without proof."

"You want more proof than his manner of speech and his appearance. He called Prionsa his brother." Gilbert growled.

"Speaking of Prionsa, he left me a note after my test. Can one of you two read this?" Yao asked as he handed Ian the note. The two looked at the writing.

"This language…" Liam muttered as he examined it. "This is my native tongue…But who would know that besides-"

"Eric maybe?" Yao suggested. "Maybe you should listen to our accusations. It seems that you are missing three siblings and there are three masked fiends. Prionsa-"

"Which translates to Prince…" Liam muttered.

"Is Eric. Lion is Arthur for sure. And Jackal must be Bryn. Your siblings are working for the enemy, but only one is a true traitor, aru."

"Angleterre…he can't be a killer…"

"Igirisu-san would not do that…"

"Open your eyes, aru! He has been playing us from the beginning! Acting the victim while plotting our deaths on the side. He isn't a nation anymore; he is a demon, aru!"

"Our brother is not a murderer!" The two brothers argued.

"Then prove us wrong and bring him here." Roderich muttered.

"Y...you all actually think Mama could have done this?" Matthew spoke up for the first time that day.

"No…Angleterre couldn't have! He has been in traps as well!"

"Maybe he is just good at faking pain…" The Prussian muttered.

"Gilbert…you think he is behind this as well?"

"I don't know what to think anymore…But I saw this guy kill my brother…and if it was Arthur I will fucking mutilate him for all of this pain!"

"Won't that be falling to the level of the killed?" Kiku asked the German nation as he stood up. "We cannot assume anything. Those three might be trapped somewhere waiting to be saved. How can you think about our friend like that when he has gone through the same horror you all have."

"Twice even…" Matthew muttered in addition.

"We cannot start picking fights with each other! That is how we fall apart." The Japanese nation stated. "This meeting is over. No one is allowed to be alone anymore. Stay with friends or family. Never be alone." He instructed before stalking out of the room.

* * *

Ara: Shorter than I'd planned it to be, but that is all I needed in this chapter.

Prionsa: So who am I?

Ara: You know who you are, idiot.

Lion: Hmhm, will I get to kill the rest soon?

Jackal: We will not let you do so!

Lion: You can't stop me, love. I'll tear you all apart by the end of this~

Ara/Pri:...

Ara: I think I'm going to cut this here...I own nothing, not even my own heart nor these three idiots.

Prionsa: She simply modified us to fit her needs. We are her puppets...

Ara: At least you are, my dear.

Prionsa: ...I don't like you...

Jackal: Please review this chapter.

Lion: And why not send a message to the twisted little one that is writing this.

Ara: Ah, I would love to hear from you all. If you don't have better things to do...

_I am sure you don't, considering you are still here. Don't worry, I have no life as is either~ We can be empty together._

**_Just kidding._**


	11. Jackal

_I am back from my retreat, which I adored._

_But, alas, I may not speak a word of it to any of you._

_**As if you care...**_

_**Also, I am looking for someone to beta this story, as I cannot pick up on my idiotic mistakes. PM me if you wish to do so.**_

_Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

_The last thing I heard was a twisted laugh. The last thing I saw was darkness. The last thing I felt was fear for my family. I don't know who is alive at this point. All I know is I am going to die and I will never be able to help him. That poor man, the one hiding behind a black mask. He took care of me and now I cannot return the favour because of the white masked fiend. How could I be so weak? How could I leave him to suffer alone? No one should go through this alone…Let alone go through it at all. Prionsa…I'm sorry…_

"You have to save him! He wasn't meant to die!" A female voice shouted from the darkness. _I…I'm not dead yet?_

"I don't give a damn, I only operate on those John brings to me. Dispose of that filth, Amanda."

"You fix him or I'll kill you, you psychotic old quack!" Amanda snapped. The doctor simply laughed.

"Who would sew up your precious little doll when I'm gone?" He asked her coldly, earning no response. _Who are these people? Are they the ones doing this to all of us? But why who is this 'John' they are talking about? Their leader maybe? And a doll? What is going on here?_

"You have to save him, Lawrence. Please. He wasn't supposed to die!"

"Until John gives me the order, that boy stays dead."

"Then I suppose you should work on him now." The two stopped arguing as an elder male spoke.

"John! Thank God you're here. Tell this heartless freak to save the poor nation. He passed his test!" Amanda exclaimed angrily.

"Lawrence, you know the rules. You will bring him back. You don't have much to do, considering he is not dead yet. Once you bring him back, I want you to keep him and train him as your apprentice, Doctor. You'll need help with Prionsa after all." With that stated, John exited the room.

"Get working, Doc. I'll be back with Prionsa in a bit." Amanda said as she turned to leave.

"Tell your apprentice to watch himself. I can replace limbs, but I can't replace his mind." Lawrence said calmly as the girl left. "Soon his existence will split. He has already begun to shatter from the inside." He muttered to himself as he worked on the bleeding nation on the table who had finally died. "Shit, now I have to resurrect another one…"

_He is waiting to be saved. Why are you asleep?_ I jolted up at the sound of someone calling to me only to be greeted by pain in my side.

"Don't move so fast, idiot. I just stitched your side up. If you move too fast or too much you'll bleed out again." I looked at my side to see a multitude of stitches lacing my bloody skin.

"But…I died. How am I alive?" I ask the human, who shook his head.

"How is it that only a few of you understand this concept? To kill a country it must be incapacitated, or in human terms dead, for an entire twenty-four hours. I put you back together again and restarted your heart before the clock counted down even a fourth of the way. You were lucky, so be grateful and say thanks." The doctor growled.

"T…thank you Doctor-"

"Gordon. Call me Doctor Gordon. I will be your caretaker for the rest of the experiment."

"What? I…I am not going home?" I ask, dearly wishing to see my siblings again.

"You are dead in the eyes of the living. You now work for John and will be my assistant in healing the nations who are not to die." He explained to me, but I knew the truth. It was because knew who he was. I am not allowed to leave so I can change what may happen to him. I am trapped here, helpless.

"What is our first task?" I ask apathetically, deciding a fight would do me no good at this point. The doctor smiled and brought me into a room with a bloodied man. His dark brown hair and pale skin seemed to clash with each other. _Is this…him? What has he done to himself?_

"It is our job to keep these two alive until the games are done." Gordon explained as he removed the injured man's shirt. His body was covered in gashes and needle marks. _What have they done to you?_ I wonder as I gaze upon his weak figure. He fights for breathe as he lies asleep on the table. "Shall we begin?" He asks, handing me supplies. I nod and follow his instructions.

_This organization is idiotic…_ I think as I find the tape that was created for France's test that was carelessly left in the workshop earlier that day. "These people have no idea what they are doing and who they are screwing with…" I mutter as I place the black jackal mask on my face and throw my cloak over my small body. "I can understand why Prionsa created the mask though…To be seen by my friends…my fellow nations…it would kill me inside…" I sigh as I quickly write an apology note signed by Amanda Young and walk quickly into the room where France and Canada are trapped. France has just finished his trap and his face is covered in blood. _The inner medic in me wants to fix him right now…I'll have to wait though…_ I sigh and hand the note and player to the French nation and leave before he can converse with me. "I hate my job…" I mutter as the tape plays behind in the door. I hear only murmuring until Amanda and Lion come on the intercom.

"I would hurry if you want to live." Amanda says, the typical concern out of her voice. Lion laughed psychotically before adding his two cents.

"He can't do anything for himself, Amanda!" He laughed just before the intercom shut off. _Whoever Lion is, he has it out for every one of us…He is the one who killed me. I will never forget that._ I shake my head violently to remove all thoughts of revenge as I hear the two talking casually. The tests are over, both are alive. I sigh in relief as I enter the room again.

"I wish I could at least get these off…" Matthew muttered as he glanced at the slices of skin hanging off of his body. I grimace at the sight and decide to help him without orders to do so.

"Use a knife from the chair. They come off easy." I state, gaining the two's attention. Walking over to the chair the mutilated Francis' face, I unscrewed one of the blades and handed it to Matthew along with his next tape. "Just in case you don't like having your skin like that." I say as I gesture to the dying flesh that he just complained about. "The tape is yours to play only if you wish to. The next test is just ahead. Keep the tape recorder." I instructed them before exiting the room for the second time. "Good luck to you two…" I mutter as I walk to the workshop to see what is next on my 'chores' list. Once in the workshop I was greeted by Hoffman, who leaned against Prionsa's crafting desk with a picture in his hand.

"Is this why he is here? What a pathetic man the lioness is." He muttered as he threw the picture in the air. He pulled a gun out and shot at it. I jumped up and caught it before he could butcher the precious item any further. The bullet pierced right through the face of one of the men on the photo. I didn't know who anyone in the photo was, but the decapitated man seemed familiar for some reason. "That blonde will die soon. Even if they save him, he can't escape his cage. Just as planned I suppose."

"Blonde? What blonde? Gilbert was to be the final test." I argued.

"I decided to throw in another familiar face. An Englishman with a sharp tongue. He won't be talking much more after he is torn apart." The cruel detective said with a grin. I glare at him before rushing out of the room. I search in a desperate attempt to save the victim who'd already passed his test.

"Why are they being retested so soon?" I muttered aloud as I search. When I finally reached an unknown area I heard a few nations yelling at another.

"Just do it!" They demanded. I didn't have the time to decipher what they were talking about or who was in the room. I knew this was the last test, and I knew I was far too late. "I'm sorry…you were not to be retested like this…" Suddenly, I hear the group talking. _Did they save him? Can I still help them escape?_ Without another thought I rush into the room to see the scene. Blood smeared the glass that the blonde was most likely trapped behind and the group on my side of the room were battered and bleeding.

"How do we get him out?" The Prussian nation question as he observed the glass. Knowing the rouge detective the room was not made to be escaped or broken into.

"You don't." I say, getting everyone's attention. "I will care for your friend." I stated as I revealed the medical sets I'd brought with me just in case. "This is for you." I say, trying to keep all emotions out of my voice, a task that is not hard for me. I had the pack to the Canadian nation and instruct them to leave now. I point to the door so the group will turn away from me, then I quickly slip through the door I came from. "Now, I have to find a way into that cage…" I think out loud as I stalk through the halls of the torture edifice. Soon grew frustrated and decided to simply climb through the vents to get to the room. Each room in this building is connected by the same vent, John made sure of that. Not sure why. Maybe he assumed this sort of thing might happen. I pulled open the vent of the hall I was in and easily climbed up to it. Such things are simple for me. I swiftly crawled though the hot vent toward the voices of the 'players' of the first test I participated in, forcibly of course. Thankfully, I was able to find the room Arthur was bleeding to death in while the four continued to talk. I slipped into the room and checked to see if the blonde was alive, which he was, hardly. "I will save you, don't worry." I said to him as I began to close the curtain of to the room. The group on the other side turned toward me. _Why won't they just go? I doubt they really care about him…_ "Please go. I would never hurt him." _That is the honest truth, I assure you…_

"It isn't like we can get to him anyway. Let's just trust him, Arthur will be fine." The elder German nation said to the group.

"Gilbert, if you are wrong I will hurt you." The Frenchman growled at his friend as he left the area. I sighed at the idiocy and distrust of the group as I finished closing the curtains. _If only you knew who I was and what he is to me…_

_Now my second test is underway. I wonder how Prionsa can stand to watch our friends fall so far. How can he watch them break down? I suppose he is broken himself. If he isn't broken at this point, how is he still alive inside? I dearly wish to know._ My train of thought is broken as I hear a loud thud. "He must be done." I say to myself as I leave the small room I was hiding in. I enter his room to see the German being tested unconscious on the floor. "Seriously? The fall knocked him out? That seems a tad pathetic… Here I thought you would save us finally…" I sigh and sit on the floor in the shadows so he will not see me if he wakes soon. "I wonder, when will you open your eyes?" I ask him, tears falling from my eyes even though I fight to stay calm. "When will you see who ally really is?" At this point I cannot stand to be in the room anymore as I think of all the things Prionsa and I have been forced to do while these nations are either killed and mourned or saved and cherished. There is not a never-ending terror for them to drown in, only one path or the other. _It isn't fair…They do not suffer like we do…They are not forced to be alone like we are…_ I sigh, returning to my apathetic voice as I call to him. "He is waiting for you. Wake up." With that, I leave the area without a sound. _Why is it that they do not understand they need this?_

_Another test designed by Hoffman? How can John not notice this? Or is he testing our sense of humanity?_ I think to myself as I run to the gun hall that was currently tearing the latest 'player' apart without reason. _As if these tests have reasons in their minds…_ When I finally reach the room it is silent. _It…it stopped? But how?_ I open the door to see the German nation standing ten steps from the end of the death hall. His blood coloured the otherwise dull scenery of the room. Something was off, though. _Where are the guns? Have they disappeared?_ It is now that I realise the nation before me is staring at me angrily. _Maybe I should heal him…People, and nations, are happier when they are not writhing in pain. I never realised how correct that was until recently… _"You may feel better after you are well cared for." I state to the nation, wondering if he will comply. _Not likely…_

"I won't be needing your help, you murderous psychopath." _Ouch…I'm not psychopath…At least, I don't think I am._ "I am tired of nations helping this cause, and I-" His self-righteous speech was cut off by a low growl behind him stating that he knew nothing of the situation, which was quiet true. _That voice…Prionsa? You shouldn't be in this building, John appointed you to set up the toxic house for those criminals and create antidotes. Why is he here? _It was only when I saw him that I could see the reason for his being here. The hall was disarmed by him, but how is it that he only has one gunshot wound? Maybe he doesn't…

"Prionsa!" I yelled before I can stop myself. Seeing him in pain with a smile on his face worried me. _Has he lost the will to live already?_

"The hall…not John's work…had to stop it…" He barely whispered before falling to his knees. I rush over to the dying man and take out a vial. The medicine inside was designed by me specifically for Prionsa, seeing as he can't keep alive for longer than a day in these conditions. I carefully remove his mask, he eyes shutting before I could see them. His eyes are the only thing recognizable of who he once was…_ Don't you realise I know who you are? We are connected, even if only by a faint thread of ribbon. You watched over me, and I will now return the favour._ I force the liquid down his throat and he swallows it without a sound of refusal. _Odd…usually he resists being healed…_

"You can't die, Prionsa, please. They need you!" I cry out, trying to get him to open his eyes. Soon his eyes are open, and before I can retreat, he has shifted my mask off to see my face. Our eyes examined each other's and I searched for the soul that was once inside his once bright eyes. _How dull they have become! How clouded, how shattered!_ Yet a smile lies on this broken man's face. _How can such a thing be possible?_

"I…I knew I hadn't failed you. Mo pheata…he will be so happy." The lioness stated as he the faint hint of life in his eyes began to fade.

"Then you stay alive and tell brother I'm alive and tell brother I'm alive! Don't die yet!" I beg of him, not wanting to be here alone. _When did this become a concern of mine? Has this place finally gotten to me? These masks…they do not hide who we were from us…We are still dying behind the mask. Our souls are shattered, our hearts are bleeding. We cannot live in these conditions. _He laughed at my words as if this were a time to be joking casually.

"I want to die, love. Must I be destined to live through these torments forever? No, I've decided to die today, and I know if I stay things will be much worse for us all." He stated, still smiling. _How can he beg for death with so much to lose if he dies?_

"Don't leave us!" I cry as I wrap my arms around the man. _How our roles have changed. Now you are the weak one, now I am the strong. Now you are the calm one, now I am the frightened. How things have changed…_ Ludwig says something to John's human apprentices, but I do not hear their conversation at this time. Prionsa is speaking softly so only I may hear him.

"Let me die, my child. John will not sacrifice them, so you may let me die." He begged, still smiling. Suddenly my 'teacher' the doctor is beside me and I realised Ludwig was too. I replaced the mask upon Prionsa's face to hide his lovely eyes from view.

"Step away from him, you two. I will care for him." Gordon ordered, his impatience as evident as ever.

"You can't possibly pick him up and bring him to your office alone, Doctor. Let me help." I beg, refusing to leave his side. Lawrence laughed and shook his head.

"No, you stay with the test subject. I will be the on to repair the puppet again." He responded as if it didn't matter, as if Prionsa didn't matter.

"With your leg you can't carry him!" I argue, wishing the man were not so stubborn. "Please, I am your apprentice, let me help you!"

"You have a job to carry out, don't stray from it. This soul, Prionsa, he has long been overdue for death. It matters not how quickly he is brought back, only that he is fit for the next test." The doctor explained to me. Never have I wanted to murder someone, but I wished so dearly to murder him. Before I could act I heard Amanda snap at my 'master'.

"Lawrence! Don't say things like that! Prionsa is an important part of this organization!" Amanda yelled my 'owner' before pushing Ludwig toward the exit. "You have to go now; your loved ones need you. Take this with you, it will help you recover." She handed him a vial containing the same substance I'd given Prionsa earlier. _Yes, that will keep you alive. Drink it quickly!_

"How do you know this will help me?" Ludwig asked. I dearly wished I could just force the liquid down the fool's throat. _How dare he not trust us…Wait, why would he?_ My 'leader' speaking up broke my train of thought.

"I made it using data from Prionsa. It is well tested and works. Drink it and leave." The doctor growled.

"You don't seem to care if Prionsa lives, what if this kills me?" Ludwig demanded to know. I respected him for not trusting us, honestly.

"It always keeps this inhuman brat alive." Lawrence replied. I decided to ignore the hurtful words, as I too am inhuman, as I picked my unconscious friend up.

"He isn't inhuman! He has a family, just like you doctor." Amanda barked, annoyed to no end. She made me smile, thought he feelings toward Prionsa worried me. _Did this human feel something deep toward him? Does she not understand what he his?_

"…He is simply a creature. He is not human. He has no actual family. Besides, he is the one who wants to die." The doctor's words were the breaking point for me. I lifted one hand and quickly slapped the arrogant human before returning my hand to its place holding Prionsa up.

"He has family!" I yelled, my body shaking from the weight of Prionsa. _He is lighter than I'd expected, but he is still heavy…_ "We are not creatures at all! We have feelings, we hurt and we cry. Why are you humans so insensitive?" I demanded to know as tears slipped down my face, though one could not see them behind my mask.

"Get over yourself, child. We have work to do." Lawrence said with a sigh.

"I...I get to help?" I was shocked. Doctor Gordon never allowed me to bring anyone back to life or even operate on Prionsa.

"You are the one who is making a big deal over that worthless puppet's health. Come along now." With that, the doctor walked out of the room. I decided to take the opportunity to help my friend and not talk back today. I smiled to Prionsa and quickly followed after my 'master'. _Ludwig, I hope you can keep all of your…our friends alive…_

I ran through the halls as I angrily searched from the lioness masked man. _I save him and he runs off to be injured once more? Life has yet to reach to all parts of his body! That moron is running around this place as a zombie._ "Prionsa!" I yelled out to him, but I knew for a fact the stubborn nation would do whatever his mind was set on. _Or are you out of control right now, Prionsa? I know you get lost in your fake identity. Is this really sanity? This mask keeps me from showing pain, but I still feel it. What exactly does your mask do? _As I ran down the labyrinth of the mad house I heard Ludwig yell at someone.

"You are a nation who needs help, so just let us help!" He stated. Right away the man he was speaking to responded in a dull tone.

"Wrong. I am Prionsa. Prionsa is me. The former I, that useless existence you speak of, am dead. Very dead. He no longer breathes the same air as you. He failed his test, and now I use his body. He should have never existed, and because of him I must be a puppet. Only a puppet." The words stung my heart. _You are not dead! I made sure of that! How can you say such a horrid thing…? _

"So, can I kill you then?" Ludwig asked, and the next thing I heard was a large crash and the shattering of something. _Not his mask…anything but his mask…_

"No…you…you fool….my…my mask…why would you…" I could hear Prionsa stuttering, his façade broken. Another attack occurred just as I entered the room undetected.

"Why is that damn mask so important to you?" The enraged country demanded to know. I wished to run over and protect Prionsa, but I wanted him to learn not to run when he is offered help. I stood silent in the background.

"I…..the mask….my…my sanity…." The injured nation stuttered as he began to cough up a bit of blood. _Shit, did I not heal him well enough?_ I began to worry for him, considering I only healed him and he was my first patient.

"Doitsu! Let's go, he's scary." Feliciano begged, though I could tell by his eyes that it was Ludwig that frightened the Italian.

"No. I will see who he is!" Before the German could any further harm to me 'patient', I threw a few small sewing needles at him. They struck his hand and had him stepping backward in shock-induced pain "What?"

"Do not bother with him, you have another to save." I told him before leaving. _You better than me later, brat…Oh great, I sound like my 'master'… Perfect…_

"Doctors, I bring you another body." Amanda said as Hoffman hauled in the Italian participant of the game.

"Feliciano…" I muttered as I prepare to operate, but Gordon stops me. "What are you doing?" I growl.

"Did this one die in a trap?" He asked.

"It wasn't his tr-"

"He died in a backfire of Gilbert's trap." Hoffman answered, interrupting Amanda.

"If he didn't die on his test he may live." Gordon judged and for once I wished to hug the bitter old man. _Although I won't…He may have some sort of malicious soul that may eat me…Wait, what? Prionsa has messed up my mind with the stuff he says in his sleep…_

"He died and he should stay dead!" Hoffman argued.

"He was not meant to die in that trap. John has special orders for the lives of nations. This is not your division, Hoffman, so I suggest you leave." Lawrence advised the ill-tempered detective, who grumbled something about idiocy and how he will be the last alive before leaving.

"Go see to the rest of the test, Amanda. We will fix the Italian." Lawrence assured her. She nodded happily before leaving. "Shall we operate?" He asked of me.

"Of course, Doctor." I replied, giving him the respect he earned in this instance. _Just this once though…_

"Bruder! Dammit, get back here! Bruder! Come back! Don't be a fucking moron and get back here!" I heard Gilbert cry out as I walked down the halls with the cloaked Italian clinging to my arm.

"Gil…is that Gil?" The boy asked me and I nodded in response.

"Do you need help?" I offered as he approached us, pushing Feliciano toward the other.

"You…? B…but you died!" He said before standing and hugging the cloaked figure tightly, causing the hood to fall off and reveal bright hair.

"Gil…" The younger nation sobbed as he hugged the elder back. I smiled as I watched the sweet reunion of friends. Yet the feeling of envy laced my heart. _Where is my reunion? Don't I deserve to be 'alive' as well?_

"How the hell did you survive, Feliciano? Hey…what's wrong?"

"W...where is Doitsu?" The 'resurrected' Italian asked, pulling me out of my self-absorbed thoughts.

"I don't know…he ran off after you…you know…" The Prussian muttered before looking up at me and addressing me rudely. "Who are you and how the hell did you save him?" I sighed and simply turned around. I walked away from them quickly, the last thing I heard was the elder screaming, "Get back here you fucking-" Before the younger cut him off with something I couldn't make out. _If only you could save me…could save us…We are so alone…so hurt… _I wonder as I walk along the halls in search of the younger German nation.

"No! You killed my brother and I'll kill you for that!" Gilbert shouted, his voice being my beacon to the area. _Keep safe, Gilbert, I won't let you die!_

"So you want to dance, poppet? Well, I'd love to~" The murderer laughed. _Poppet? Who the hell is that!_

"Gilbert stop!" Feliciano cried out, but his cry came too late as Lion fired off three shots. _No! I won't let him die!_ I screamed in my head as I jumped in front of the attack. _I won't let this kill win!_

"G…Gilbert…" Feliciano stuttered as I tried to ignore the pain of three bullets sinking into my body.

"So you decided your life ends here, Jackal?" Lion me, shaking his head in disappointment as if I could have ever been on his side. "You had so much potential. Well, if you are going to die anyway, at least let me see who you are." He reached out to take my mask from me and I prepared to be unveiled. Suddenly, I heard him laugh. "Oh, did your boyfriend come to save you Jackal?" I opened my eyes to see Prionsa standing behind Lion, a blade to the latter's neck.

"Don't you fucking touch him." Prionsa growled as he held the blade steady. "I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to hurt him."

"Prionsa…" I couldn't believe this. Prionsa was saving me… He knew who I was, what I've done to him…and he is willing to save me? Granted, he is the one who gave me hardships, but we both harassed each other enough to have developed a rocky relationship. _Prionsa…do you really care about me? _I wonder to myself. My thoughts are interrupted as the white lion flipped the positions of the two and pinned the black lioness to the wall. _No, don't hurt him!_ I cried in my head, to afraid to speak.

"So I can hurt you all I want then, Prionsa?" Lion hissed into Prionsa's ear as he tore the latter's bloody cloak off. Wearing long black jeans and a tattered white and blood-stained red shirt, I clearly saw all of the marks decorating his pale flesh. _Prionsa…what have they done to you? And how can you be so strong still?_

"How many times have you been sewn back together, dear puppet?" Lion asked before touching the smaller man's mask. Prionsa flinched, but the taller of the two did not remove the mask. "Tell me, puppet of death, when will you live again?" He asked quietly as he stabbed a needle into the lioness-masked man and injected to content into him. I just stood there, watching the events unravel. Prionsa passed out due to the elixir that was injected into him. Lion caught the man I strived to protect and held him close as if the two were in some form of intimate relationship. "Answer me one of these days, dear brother." The lion masked man said before kissing Prionsa on the cheek and dropping him. He left without another word. The room was left in silence for a long while.

"I have to get him to Doctor Gordon before his dies again…" I state as I picked Prionsa up. _Did he say brother? Who is Lion? What is he to Prionsa?_ "Leave before Lion comes back for seconds, he is always thirsty for more blood." I instructed, but Gilbert wouldn't listen as usual.

"I won't leave without Bruder!" He argued against my judgement, though it was obvious that I was right.

"Your brother is dead! Get over it and save yourselves already." I responded coldly, pulling a gun from my cloak. _Don't make me hurt you! Please just run! Warn the world of these horrors!_ "The exit it is down the left hallway through the last door. Leave or I shoot." I warn, taking a step closer to the two.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The Prussian growled, causing me to sigh. _Idiot, just leave already!_

"I know, but right now the other nations need you and Feliciano needs you. Your brother is dead…You can't bring back the dead…" I tell the stubborn man. I aim my gun between the two and fire off a warning shout. "Leave!" I yelled and the two did just that, limping toward the exit. Soon they were out of my sight. _Why must they make things complicated? Why must they try to play the hero? Can't one be selfish for one moment when the moment is right? Or are they all idiots who want to return to save their dead friends? Or are they spectacular for risking their lives to return and save their maybe or maybe not dead friends. How can I judge, I am no long a living, feeling creature. I am a mask, a pawn in a game. I am nothing more than a piece on the board. I wonder when my team will lose. I sure hope we lose._

* * *

Jackal: I get a chapter...Interesting.

Prionsa: Don't I get one?

Ara: Apprentice was your chapter, twit.

Lion: What of me? I am the most important.

Ara: Would you all just shut up! I'm tired of arguing with myself.

Lion:...Never group me with a worthless fool like yourself.

Prionsa: She isn't worthless, she is lovable.

Ara: I love you Prionsa~ -hugs Prionsa-

Prionsa: -hugs back-

Jackal:...Where is my attention? This chapter is dedicated to me...It's called Jackal!

Lion: Stop yapping, waste of space Jackal boy.

Jackal: -sighs- Ara does not own Saw or Hetalia. She would love for you all to comment and add her to your favourites and such. Have a good night.


	12. Lion

_It's been a while._

_I'm a tad upset._

_Maybe a little more than...a tad..._

_You see, doves, most of you...refuse to comment._

_Why do you do that?_

_Do you want me to take these ideas and slaughter them?_

_Because I will._

_I don't get paid for this, and it keeps me from my necessary work in life._

_Be thankful and show it sometimes._

_On a happier note, I'm going to be an Acen this weekend~ _

_If any of my lovely viewers is going to be there I invite you to find me and chat with me._

_If you can~_

_If you want to find me, simply find a hetalia cosplay (most likely Arthur) and ask about the fanfic._

_Oh, I doubt you will, but who knows._

_ Make my life a tad bit more worth living, won't you?_

_I'm done delaying._

* * *

_The last thing I remember was seeing his face through my tears..._

_The last thing I remember was the blood that spoiled his perfect flesh..._

_The last thing I remember...was the last part of my pathetic life._

_Now it is my turn to rid the world of evil._

_All because of him..._

* * *

"Why are we keeping this one alive?" An irritated voice asked, bringing life to my numb state.

"He is to be retested. " A sickly man answered. I wondered if these people know who they are messing with...

"He died. Isn't that enough for you?"

"He did die...but I fear I did not test him correctly. Besides, I need him for the another's testing."

"You referring to the guy with Amanda? You realise she's soft on him..."

"Quiet, it is good for her to care about someone. He is here to help her, she to help him, and now this one to help him as well. We must all help each other as we help the poor souls who must be tested."

"Are you sure you don't just want to torture them over and over again? That would be interesting~"

"Must I retest you?" The older man asked, receiving only silence. "This boy will awake in a few minutes, though he has been listening to us this entire time. You are here to care for him. Keep him a secret, he must not meet with the others." At that order, the sickly man who seemed to be in charge left the room.

"So I have to baby-sit? How annoying..."

"I don't need a babysitter." I growl, sitting up and punching him in the face. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving so soon? I thought I let you have a little revenge." The black haired man told me.

"Revenge? You are the one who did this to me. The only thing I want is to get the hell out of here!"

"Your friend did this to you. The one Amanda is taking care of."

"Who...is that?" I ask, getting off of the gurney and walking over to him. I grab him and slam him into the wall. He grinned at me, the pain not seeming to bother him.

"You know him quite well, he is your brother after all." The man said, whispering the name in my ear. My eyes widen and I back away from him, nearly falling over the gurney.

"M..my brother?"

"Didn't it dawn on you at all during your test? Only someone who hated you would make am impossible test like that. He even watched you die."

"No...he wouldn't..." I shook my head and stepped back a step, pushing the bed back. "H...he doesn't hate me that much..."

"Then why did you arrange for you to die? He found John, the two created these games, and he has been terrorizing innocent people just to create a fake serial murder case. All to get you and kill you. He is crafty, isn't he?"

"No! He wouldn't do that!"

"Doesn't he always scorn you? Didn't he ignore you when you needed him?"

"W..well...sort of, but-"

"But nothing! He set all of this up! He is a murderer. And the others don't even care."

"T..they don't? Not even-"

"No, your family is glad you are gone. They laughed and called you weak. All of them are so happy without you. Maybe it is your turn to punish the nations that belittle you. Starting with your brother." He said, holding his hand out to me. "Join me, kid. Together, we will reshape the world. Once the other nations are out of the way, you will rule over all of the Earth." I stare at him, thinking of all the times the other nations have scorned me, ridiculed me, even my brothers don't care about me...something inside of me snapped. That weak little self of mine that allowed everyone to walk all over me.

"When can we start?" I ask with a grin, taking his hand. "And what shall I call you?"

"Hoffman. My name is Detective Mark Hoffman. And you are?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Call me Lion. From now on, that is who I shall be."

"Ah, Amanda has been trying to get your brother to pick a name. He is making a mask for himself."

"Tell him to make another one. A white and gold lion's mask. Also, get me some things." Hoffman wrote down my order and left me by myself. I look in the mirror, admiring my scars. "I'll paint you with their blood, dear brother. I promise, your memory will never, ever fade. I won't let your torment end. You shall always remain here, as my puppet." With that, I laugh. I laugh as I think of what I will do to him. How I will ruin his life. How I will turn his world into the nightmare he buried me in for so long. "Let's play a game, brother~"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't enjoy watching these fools suffer?" I ask John as I examine Elizabeta and Roderich, my first true experiments.

"I only enjoy seeing the realization in their eyes when they live their lives correctly." Is his hypocritical response. I laugh and turn to him, a grin across my hidden face.

"And when they die?" I ask, as is the case for most of his toys.

"I mourn for them." Another lie.

"Lies~ You love to see their blood spill. These worms deserve it all!" I hiss, knowing the man worked with brother somehow. _This man...he is so frail...he cannot be a leader...it is impossible._

"They are living beings with minds and souls. They are simply missing the skills needed to survive." He snapped at me. I keep quiet because I want to stay on his good side, slightly.

"What of the first survivor?" I ask, hate dripping in my voice.

"I underestimated the strength of a country, but I always correct my mistakes. Now enough of your questions. We must start our next test. But first, I have a mission for you." I grin even more at this mention of a mission.

"Yes?" I ask, eager to actually do something, to ruin something.

"Keep an eye on our sheep. Make sure he follows the rules." The older instructed.

"Of course sir! What may I do to him if he fails?" I already planned way to murder my dear elder brother.

"I already have something planned if that happens. Do not harm him." John replies as if he could read my mind. I groan but do not complain.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just do this already." I growled, annoyance hinted not so subtly in my tone.

"The trap will begin once you shut the door. As for you, my dear Elizabeta, I suggest you open your eyes." The dying man said as if he cared, _as hypocritical as usual_. At the mention of her name, the Hungarian tramp woke up, already struggling for freedom. _Give up and just die, you waste of space._

"Who are you? Where am I?" She tried to move, but her body was restrained by two chains locked onto her wrists. "What are going to do to me?"

"Not just you, princess." I state, laughing as I wave my hand toward her Austrian lover, or whatever the hell they are now.

"Oh god, Roderich? Roderich wake up!" The Hungarian yelled, causing her partner to wake.

"El…Elizabeta?"

"Wonderful! Now we can begin~" I practically sing as John leaves me to my work. "As you already know, today you might die! Here is how this game works! Roderich, you broke Elizabeta's poor heart, didn't ya?"

"I…" She stammered. _Don't lie to me you bitch._

"Of course you did. After all, it really is the person closest to you that ends up tearing you apart, right?" I growl with a smile, thinking of my lovely brother. _Burn in hell, all of you._

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeta yelled. I simply chuckle darkly.

"A lot of things, babe." I respond with a grin they cannot see. _It is all because of you, brother. You did this to me...no...you all did this to me._

"Who are you?" Roderich asked calmly. To this, my grin widens.

"Why, I am your saviour. I have cleared my test. Now it is your turn. The contraption…"

"Let us go, dammit!" Elizabeta cut me off. Infuriated, I slap her hard across the face.

"Shut your trap, bitch. I'm talkin'." I snarl, "You are not in the position to try my patients." I laugh as I tug on her chains.

"Don't touch her." Roderich warned, his voice still calm. I turn to him, a scowl upon my face as I tap on a black box tat encased the Austrians hands.

"How are you going to stop me?" I state, grinning widely again. He doesn't respond. "Good, stay quiet. I will just let the tape explain for me." I comment as I take a tape recorder out and hit play. I set it on the ground before leaving the room, shutting the door with a bang. As soon as he shut the door with a bang and flipping the light switch the enlighten their journey. I snicker at the thought before leaving. _Now is your turn, brother._

* * *

"Elizabeta stop! Please…I can't lose you. I…I love you too much to have you die in front of me. I would rather live without my damn hands, they mean nothing! Please, please don't leave me. Please…" _Ugh, love. What complete bullshit. Love is just a sugar coated way of using someone. _I think to myself as I watch the scene though a hole in the wall.

"Roderich…Okay." She said, smiling. "If you really want me to live…" Say no...

"With all of my heart, I do." _Shit, I wanted the bitchy man-lady dead..._

"Then brace yourself." Elizabeta said as she pressed the other button. Blades began to rotate inside and started to shred Roderich's hands. He screamed in agonizing pain as it shattered bones and continued chop through his hands. _Ah, now that is music to my ears. He really is a talented virtuoso~ _Blood oozed out of the black box and dripped to the floor. The chains around Elizabeta's wrists unlatched and she dropped to the floor. _Maybe I'll make sure these traps are not fair next time...Blood and screaming is nice, but death is so much better~_

"Are you alright?" Roderich asked. Elizabeta walked over to him and slapped him across the face. _Bitch, he's just being nice to you! Ugh, I hate females..._

"Am I alright? You had your hands destroyed and you are worried about me? Don't be so stupid!" She scolded, hugging him. _I'll never understand the opposite sex..._

"I'm sorry for caring about you?" He responded questioningly. Elizabeta smiled and kissed him. You should have let her die... I think, annoyed at the outcome. I sighed and slip out of my hideout slightly, watching them prance over to the wrong exit.

"Let's get out of here." She said happily. _Idiots, you want the others to die? All of them are selfish...I must rid the world of these horrid creatures._

"What?" The confused nations said as I threw the actual door open. _Morons, look over here. _They didn't. _Fine, make me call to you._ I groan, irritated beyond belief.

"You mustn't leave them to die!" I call out, laughing at the thought. _Or maybe you should~ _With that said, I escape back to my haven. _No need to waste time here when I have others to watch die. Besides, the sheep is to handle this lot. _I watch as brother walks out to help them and is snapped at.

"I hope you die!" The Hungarian shouts at him. _You and me both, my dear._ I think before leaving the area.

* * *

"No!" Elizabeta exclaimed, diving for the key. But she missed it. _Yes~ Finally I get to watch someone die!_

"No… you can't…" Basch choked out, fighting tears himself. All of a sudden, something dropped on Elizabeta's head. She snatched it off to see that it was another key. Without a second thought, she ran to Elise and undid the lock, tossing the contraption away just as it went off. _What! Another key...That bastard of a sheep is helping them, I know it!_

"Brother, I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again." Elise said, crying. He hugged her tightly._ ...Family love...what a bunch of bullshit._

"It is okay, sister. You are safe now." _Not if I can help it. _I think, grinning. _Good thing I set up another trial. I planned to eliminate whoever was left after this, but I suppose I can kill them all there. As long as they die...that is all I want..._

"Where did the spare key come from though?" _I'd love to know..._

"…!" Gilbert took whatever it was off of his head and brought it to eye level. "Gilbird! You got the key for us?" The chick chirped proudly. "Who's an awesome pet? Of course it is you!" The albino praised, grinning. _God I hate that albino idiot..._

"There is a note tied to his foot." Elise noticed, taking the white paper off. "It says, 'The innocent shall be spared.' I wonder who wrote it…" _No one is innocent! You fools all deserve death!_

"It is signed by ,'An leon leis na croise deirge.'"_...Is that ...Irish? That son of a bitch, I knew it was him! I could be wrong though. I don't care to speak any language but mine..._ "I wonder what that even means." _Time to end this nonsense. _I think as I throw the door open to my shotgun hallway.

"Last test~" I hiss before running into the room. I quickly escaped through a hidden door and sat there to watch the fireworks.

"I thought we were done!" _Dead wrong, child._

"We should just get out of here as fast as we can." _Oh, please do run through my shotgun hall. Idiots._

* * *

"Elise!"

"Elizabeta!" I grin as the two females slowly die, loving the pain on both the dying and the living in the room. _Yes, you are my toys~ I decide when you live or die._ As the three began to leave, dear brother stepped out from the shadows. _So he turned the lights on..._

"You did this, you bastard." He said calmly, taking one of the shotguns from it's position carefully. "You should be dead!" _Bastard, he is my kill! Don't you dare touch him!_ I hiss to myself, wanting to jump in the room and kill the _Swiss bastard._

"Le do thoil." The man said, walking forward a bit as the three approached him. "Le do thoil, mharú dom!" _Irish...why must you speak in that dirty tongue, dear brother. _I see him smile as the gun is pressed to his head. _Idiot, don't die yet! I have yet to torture you yet! _I wait to hear the shots, but nothing happens. _Good, it is out of bullets_. I sigh and run to turn the lights off. _I won't let your suicidal side ruin my plans, dear brother. _"Maith dom." _Again with the fucking Irish...I should kill you now._ I growl to myself as brother leaves the room.

"Shit, he is just going to get away with this…" _That's right, blame him. He is the killer here. I am the saviour._

"Let's just go…" Basch said, "We will come and kill him soon enough." _Oh so wrong...I will kill him. That is my job. _I smile as the lot leave.

"His suffering shall forever remain~" I sing to myself before I begin to clean up the hall. Once the guns are out of the way, I drag the bodies to a special room. Inside the room lay the dead nations thus far. "Soon this room will be filled with blood, and you have caused it all brother." I smile and shut the door, laughing manically as I leave.

* * *

_Time for the next test. This time brother is part of the game. Oh how interesting this will be…once the idiots ever wake up. Time for a little wake up call~ _"It's about time you died!" I yell into the room and slam the door shut as I leave. I'd been in charge of setting this entire maze up. Little did John know I rigged a few of the test~ _Foolish man things he can cure these worthless souls. Poor man._ I laugh as I walk to the control room. "Let's play, brother~"

"Hello Yao, welcome to your test. As we both know, you have a large family. What I want to know is if you can truly save them. Today you will have to guide your children safely out of their traps. Your first challenge is to help MeiMei out of her death maze alive. Can you do that? Let's find out~" I sing out to them over the intercom in my station. I see everything from here. With the rules established I sit back and watch the show. _What will you do, brother?_

"What do I do, aru?" Yao yelled at Prionsa.

"Look to the ceiling and walk the safe path so she can see what to do." Brother instructed the fool. _Just give up, Prionsa. They deserve death._ "Ivan, can you lift me to the vent?" _What good do you expect to accomplish doing that?_ The antics of my brother confused me greatly, but thankfully the Russian denied his request. I watch the two argue and the game continue until finally it comes to an end. A thin sheet of glass sliced right through the Taiwanese nation, cutting her in half vertically. When the glass retracted and her body fell, her organs spilled out onto the previously clean floor. "MeiMei…" The Chinese man whimpered pitifully.

"Yao…"

"Shut up! You did this, aru!" Yao barked and tackled my foolish brother. "Why did you let her die? You are the once who should die! This isn't fair." Yao growled, punching Prionsa and crying slightly. It is at that moment at something snapped within my dear brother.

"Fair?" The dark lioness masked form called Prionsa stated. He kicked the Asian off of him and stood up slowly. Walking over to the Chinese man, he grinned a psychotic grin. His laugh even outmatched my own maniacal one. _You always surprise me, brother. _"It's my fault? Oh, dear, I believe you are mistaken. You are the one who allowed her to die!" Prionsa placed his foot on Yao's neck, grinning like a mad man. "You took too long, Yao~ That's why your precious child is now a mess of bloody organs!" He growled, pressing his foot harder as to stop the failure's breathing.

"Prionsa, get off of him!" I watched as the Russian tried to fight off my brother. _You cannot defeat our family that easily, fool. Only we can kill each other~_ I think as brother slices a blade across the other's face. "You have a knife?" Prionsa chuckled darkly, wiping the blood off on his cloak. _If you were always like this, I'd keep you._

"For self defence purpose only, I assure you." He replied with a smirk upon his face as he walked away from Yao. "You are worse than him, Ivan. Poor Toris never had a chance. If only you would play by the rules~" _Why can't this be my true brother?_ I wonder as I watch the manic man terrorize the two helpless nations.

"Lies! You lie, aru. My test changed. How can you play by the rules if…" Yao snapped and took the knife from Prionsa. His attitude calmed at that point. _How unfortunate._

"I doubt John would do this…" Prionsa muttered, his softer tone returning. _Dammit…_ "It must be another partner."

"Who is John?"

"He is the man you call Jigsaw." Prionsa answered. _John is nothing but a worthless, dying old coward! _I state in my head, knowing it is the truth.

"John is a murderer, aru. He killed MeiMei."

"Wrong!" Prionsa yelled, his fists clenched and shaking. _He idolizes that fraud of a 'teacher'? Typical brother…_ "He is nowt a killer! He couldn't hurt anyone. He wants to help you! Can't ya at least try to understand, ya ignorant…" Prionsa stopped, covering his mouth. I grin as I watch over my brother, his façade falling to pieces. _Are you going to reveal who you are? If you do, I can just kill them all~ _From that point on the three settled down. _How dull, no more death…for now~ _I watch as they go to the next area, a grin plastered on my face.

* * *

"That looks like…" _A fool is what it looks like…That bastard and his twin are such trouble…Are they twins? I never cared to find out…_ I think to myself as I watch the Chinese man press the button to set up the South Korean nation's trap. _This set up is much better~ I hate watching through a little hole in the wall…_ Lights flashed on and a man stood on a very thin plank of wood. "Yong Soo!" _No shit, Sherlock. _ I snicker at the thought.I press a button and speak to the three players. _You know you are my puppet, dear brother. These are no longer your games._

"For your second test, you must get Yong Soo to follow your directions. He doesn't know where the path will lead him, so you must show him the truth. Oh, one more thing, please stop abusing my partner~" I announce to them, laughing. Brother, or Prionsa, shot up to retort my words but was instantly halted by the damage done to his weak body. _Fool, don't try to seem innocent or tough. You are neither._ I growl in my head, glaring at him on my monitor.

"Partner? I don't even know you! I guess he is that brute helper John spoke of. The one Amanda hates. What a sense of humour he has. I've never met the bastard. Bl…Stupid man…" _You don't know me? What a lie!_ "Ba mhaith liom go mbeadh sé seo ach stad. Gach de." _Stop with the Irish! _I groan, wanting to kill him once and for all. _No…I must have patience… _I sigh and watch the test continue.

I waited impatiently for the group to reach the next area before I could again speak to brother. "Hello Ivan, welcome to your third challenge. Here is the last subordinate you bully, and today may be his last day alive. To save him, you must redirect the steam for three minutes. At that time the door and chains will unlock and he will be freed. Good luck. Oh, Prionsa is it? We have met, you just don't know it." I state, knowing it was true, before switching the intercom off and laughing. I enjoyed the face on brother's face, but the pain all three suffered to save one worthless nation was even better. _Idiots…why play the hero? It only gets you killed._ Sadly the cooperation resulted in the saving of their second loved one. _Damn. _I think as the recorded victory tape plays. "Congratulations, you have successfully saved your loved one. He is now free to return home, and you must continue on."

* * *

"Why is it that none of your tests are harmful, comrade?" Ivan asked, his body in pain.

"We suffered with you, aru!" Yao replied, exhausted.

"We should keep moving." Prionsa stated, ending the bickering instantly. _Good, I was getting tired of that idiocy…_

"You're right, comrade. Do your test, Yao, we will help however we can." Ivan agreed, standing up. Yao stood and walked to his test area while Ivan helped Prionsa up.

"Those shock collars don't seem to bother you anymore." Prionsa stated, his weak body shaking from the pain from his own shock device.

"Nations are strong, aru. Don't worry about us." _Oh, you don't say? I wonder what it is like to be a nation~_ I laugh to myself, loving that no one knows what I am. As I laughed Yao pressed the red button with a flower-like pattern in the middle to reveal the testing area that Leon was trapped in. _Ah, time for my second favourite part of the show. _Again, I smile and press the button to speak to the mice in my maze.

"To save Leon, you must direct him through the traps. Some he can avoid on his own, but aerial traps must be pointed out for him. Can you keep him alive? Maybe Prionsa would like to help you? Prionsa, you are _allowed_ to enter the room _if you want_~ He will need you to open the door." I laugh as a door opened to Leon's trap. Prionsa stared at it, horrified. _Weakness is printed all over you, dear brother. I can't wait to watch you fail._

"Tá mé aon rogha." He said aloud, his voice shaking. _Irish…That is starting to get dull, brother._

"Why are you allowed to help freely, aru?" _Don't question my logic, boy! _I shout in my head.

"Maybe because he has helped us so much already, why not?" Ivan guessed. _All too wrong._ I purr as brother enters the trap room.

"I will get you out of here." He promised, standing next to the quite Asian. _You better not…_ Leon and Prionsa started through the maze, both taking a different route. "Razor wire maze? Oh, very funny." He said before diving into a mess of wire. _The only thing I find funny is how completely masochistic you are, brother. Of course, that was obvious._

"Are you an idiot, aru?" _Honestly? Yes, yes he is._ "Stop!" _Don't participate! _I hiss, wanting to strangle the girlish Asian. Prionsa, idiotic as he is, still managed to trip the shotgun trip wire trap that pointed at Leon. He leapt over to Leon's side, pushing the man out of the way, the shot barely missing them. _Damn, lucky prat…_ The trials went on and in the end neither of the two had died. _What a waste of traps…_ Then something odd occurred. As Prionsa turned to return to the maze, Leon hugged him.

"Wha-?" _A hug? Why is he hugging brother? They don't care about each other… _

"I want to know if I am right." Leon stated, sliding the man's mask off slightly. _No! You cannot see who he is!_ "Thank you." _You're dead, Leon. You have just dug your grave! _I growl as I leave the control room, only barely hearing the nonsense brother had to mutter in Irish. I ran as quickly as I could to the hallway that lead Leon out of the building. Once I saw him, rage took over my entirety. I grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Before he could even turn to show his frightened eyes I shot a bullet into his skull. _No one but I can see my brother's face…You won't compromise my plans._ With that done, I walk away from the dead nation. _No nation is innocent…no living creature is innocent…Killing him was the only way to continue the purification process. _When I returned to the screening room I heard brother screaming bloody murder.

"Cén fáth a bhfuil muinín agat dom? Tá mé mac tíre. Cead agam air a rialú dom. Cén fáth a bhfuil muinín agat dom?" He fell to his knees, tearing the bandages from his body. "Lig dom bás. Theip orm an tástáil. Ní chóir dom a bheith beo. Lig dom bás!" _Why must you speak in that tongue? _I wondered, seriously hoping he killed himself.

"Prionsa! Don't take those off, aru! You need to stop the bleeding." Yao yelled, grabbing Prionsa's arms and pushing him into the wall, the latter squirming for freedom. _Just let him die already…_

"No! The bleeding will not stop anyway. Just let me die!" He screamed, pushing the Chinese man away, only to be picked up by Ivan. "Let me go! I just want to die! I should not be alive as is!" He thrashed about in the Russians grasp, bleeding severely. I'd grown bored of his scene. _Time to end this nonsense… _I click the button and speak to the test subjects.

"Now, now, Prionsa. There is no need for that. We need your assistance here. So, please, finish your task and guide these two to their next chamber. You know what will happen if you do not, yes?" The mention of the reason he is stuck here is sure to motivate him…Hoffman told me that long ago…

"Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you just kill me?" Prionsa yelled as he escaped Ivan's grasp. I simply ignored the bloody man who begged for an answer. "We must move on." He said quietly.

"But, Prionsa…"

"We must move on!" _That's right, let the strings of the master pull you onward, my dear puppet~_

* * *

_Finally, the last area has come. I've been dying to see these two fools die~ I hate sharing you, brother. You are getting far too close to them._ I think as the nations step into the next room. I grin and speak to Ivan. "Now you must save you dear sisters, Natalia and Yaketerina, before they are burned to death in the Iron Pig. All you have to do is push the button that is at the bottom of the barrel next to you. Good luck~" I explain once the next trap is in motion, watching the Russian fail horribly.

"The button froze!" He exclaimed, trying to force it to move. _Actually, there is no button. Oh dear, have I cheated again? How horrid of me… _I laugh as I watch the scene. Soon the Russian's time was up and the trap clamped shut on the girls. Their screams echoed around the room, filling the ears of the terrified nations witnessing the event. All too soon was the show over for me. _All too soon did his pain end…_ "Sestry…" Ivan choked out. "I could not save Toris. I could not save Eudard. And now I have let my two sisters die as well. I am a failure to my family." He said, tears falling from his eyes. _That's right. You are to blame. All of you are fiends and daemons! You are the reason suffering exists!_

"Ivan…" I decided to cut the sob fest short and press the button to send a saw down to the Russian so he could cut his arm off. _You could just shatter it, but I want you to be in pain~_ "One last test for you two, and you will be able to leave. Use this to free yourself." Yao said, reading the note I attached to the toy. "We better be free after this, aru."

"Let me." Prionsa said, taking the saw from Yao. He put it against Ivan's arm. "I am sorry…" He muttered before sawing into the man's arm. Ivan didn't make a sound as his flesh was torn and shredded. _How dull…I want you to scream and whimper like the weak little creature you are. _It ended too quickly…_It all does…_

"Are you okay, aru?" Yao asked as Prionsa took one of his bandages and wrapped Ivan's arm with it.

"No…" Ivan answered calmly. _Stop being so boring…What awful toys you lot are…_

"You should just get this over with…" He instructed weakly, frowning. Yao nodded, walking over to press his button. It also had two different sides. One was white with a red circle in it, the other was half white half red. He looked at it, confused, "One of these doesn't have anything to do with me, aru." He stated, pressing the button. The room was separated by a green light and Yao's collar sent electric volts through his body. He screamed out, running to the other side. "Who is green, aru? I am red."

"I am blue, da." The two looked at Prionsa, who was staring wide-eyed at the side. _You're turn, dear brother~ _The room on the other side of the glass lit up, revealing Feliks and Kiku in a small room. "But you do not have a collar, comrade. Da?" _Doesn't he now?_ I smirk as brother reveals the contraption on his back. I hooked it into him early in the day.

"Is that…"

"Yes, it is connected to my spinal cord." He answered the unasked question. _Brother…Why do you answer those idiots? Why did you even help them…Burn in hell with the misfits! _I growl in my head, shaking the weak thoughts away.

"Welcome to your test, Prionsa." I say to my brother dearest, a smirk on my face. "You must first step on the blackened spot on the floor." He did as he was told, no questions asked. _Fool._ A tube encased the man and connected him to the other room. I continued my explanation. "A deadly neurotoxin will be flooding Feliks and Kiku's room, all you have to do is hold that button down to redirect the toxin into your chamber until their room is completely clear. Once that is done, their door to escape shall open. Can you sacrifice yourself for others? Let's find out~" I finish the instructions and watch the game. Without hesitation, Prionsa pushed the button on his side, letting all of the emitted toxin flood into his chamber. As the toxin filled his glass prison, he fell to his knees coughing violently, yet still holding the button down. _Foolish brother…you would sacrifice your precious life for these fools?_ Again I shake my head. _No…he is not precious…_ _He is evil….He is the demon…I am the purifying fire. I will cleanse your once lovely soul, brother. _With that decided, I leave before I can see the outcome of the test.

* * *

As the two French nations awoke, Amanda and I entered the room. This was the first time I adorned my mask. The white lion mask with golden details that complimented my hair perfectly and contrasted with my acidic eyes. Amanda set her box down as I watched Francis closely. _I will have the last laugh, frog._ As I thought this, Amanda set the next game. "Hello Francis, I want to play a game. On any other day you would be off in your carefree world, loving your life and yourself. Today, however, you sit in the room that shall change your outlook on life, as well as everyone's view on you. Today we shall see if you can sacrifice what you treasure so dearly to save your family and friends. Don't worry; others are testing at the same time as you. And at the end, you have the choice of either saving a man drowned in self-hatred and despair, or forcing the useless man to pay for the things he has committed throughout his life. First, you must free yourself by pressing this plate. In doing so, your restrains will undo themselves and you will be free to set your child's test. If these tasks take you too long, lion will personally tear you apart. He really seems to want to do just that." The girl commented, glaring at my joy due to the possibility of murdering the man. "Let's hope he doesn't get his wish. If so, everyone else in this building is left to die because of you. Can you scar yourself to save lives, Francis? Let's find out." She finished her explanation and set a timer for ten minutes. She glared at me again, and I smiled at her. Sighing, she leaves me with my latest toys. I grin towards the Frenchman, walking over to him and pressing a finger just hard into the blade to make blood flow from a new wound.

"They really are sharp, frog. It'll be a nice look for ya, all shredded and bloody. Although you'd really look best dead." I laugh before walking over to Matthew. _He is almost to kind to kill…Oh well._ " 'ello, Matthew, I want to play a game. You always stay in the shadows, yet still have no idea why no one notices you. Today you will have to put yourself in harms way to save the lives of those close to you. Will you show yourself to save your friends or will you sink into the background again and watch them die? First you must save yourself. But, we need the filthy frenchie over there to save himself. Hurry up, frog, this is getting dull." I groan the end, seriously wanted to carve a knife into their skulls already.

"Not everyone jumps into a situation right away like you! Not everyone enjoys pain." Francis yelled back at me. I grin and stroll behind Francis, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"Who do you think I am, Francis? You act as if you know me." _Say my name. Accuse me of my sins!_

"No one I know is this insane!" I laugh, if only out of irritation and to save face.

"No one close to you has ever wanted you dead? Is that really true? Is it?" _Don't lie to me, you slut of a man._

"Well…"

"Ah, a hint of doubt. You know me, Francis, and I've never really cared for this whole 'you being alive' thing. I really, really hope you die so everyone else can die because of you. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I will not let that happen." Francis growled back before taking a deep breathe and pressing his face into the blades. The French nation kept from screaming, which bored me to no end. Just as he was about to complete his first task, I grab him by the hair and yank him back, slamming his head into the back of the steel chair. "You bastard! Just let me play the game, Ar-"

"Oh~ Do I have a name now? Don't stop yourself from cursing me out with my own name. Go on, say it. You know you want my identity as a fucking murderer to be known, and you know you want to flip this situation. You want me to be tortured. I am right. I know I am. Because you all want me dead." I growl, my usual joyful malice switched with underlying betrayal and hatred. "You all want me out of the picture, don't you?" When I didn't receive my answer I took the elder by the hair again and rammed his head into the chair headrest. "Answer my questions! You almost called me by my name, so fucking say it!" I yell as I pull a gun out. "Or I kill you right now. Fuck the rules, they mean nothing. Tell me who you think I am, frog!"

"No matter what you say to me, there is no way you are him." Francis replied calmly. Although this pissed me off, I grin. _Don't give him any satisfaction for upsetting you…he does not deserve it…_

"Why can't I be him, poppet?" I ask in a mocking tone, laughing. The door opened with a bang, and Amanda came in to ruin my fun. She grabbed me and threw be toward the door.

"Stop fucking up the game!" She yelled, pushing me to leave. "Why John let Hoffman recruit you I will never understand."

"It's because we are going to cleanse the world of its cancerous countries. John is a fool! He doesn't understand the opportunity he has discovered. Useless countries deserve to perish! We need to get rid of them while we have the cha-" Before I could finish my highly profound thought I was slapped by my 'partner'. I glare at her. "You little bi-"

"Enough! Your views are tainted. Have you even been tested?" She questioned, and I scoffed at her. _She doubts me?_

"I've done my test." I answer, my eyes sparkling. "And now I can dispose of more than just that one person." Sadly I was torn from the room. I could only laugh as I was being taken away. I wondered if I looked like a mental patient.

"Just let them get on with their test, moron." She ordered as we left. I truly wanted to watch the two die, but he could just listen to the screams. _Good bye, you worthless frog…_

* * *

"I want you to show yourself, Francis. Show the hatred and despair that you hide with an act. Your true test is to stop living behind the mask that is your false attitude and manufactured appearance. Today, you must live your life as it truly is. In the box next to you, a device waits to be constructed and placed in front of your child. This device will release him from his own bindings, but once you set up the trap, any other interaction will only result in the instant failure of you both. My apprentices are waiting outside of this room, they are watching your every move. If you disobey the rules, Francis, this room becomes a tomb for you both. Live or die, make your choice." The tape explaining the Frenchman's test ended and I couldn't help but laugh. The statement always seemed so funny to me. _Live or die…How is it their choice?_

"Live or die, it shouldn't be their choice!" I couldn't help myself. I had to express my feeling on the idiocy. "I'd hurry if I were you, frog." I watched as the now glaring and scarred Frenchman began to create the test for his 'son.' _How lovely would it be if you killed your own child?_ I think with a grin. As soon as the set up was complete Francis played the tape.

"Hello, Matthew, and welcome to my game. This trap is rather simple, all you have to do is walk over to the button and press it to release yourself. The catch is another matter. The rings on your hand and feet that are keeping you still are dug deep enough to keep from ripping out easily, and tight enough to keep you from moving much. Getting to the button will not be a walk in the park. As you move away from the contraption you are hooked up to, your skin will begin to be peeled away. The rings at your neck and shoulders are dug deeper into you and the string is very loose. You must find your own way to be rid of them. Will you sacrifice your flesh to save the lives that await you? The choice is yours."

"I would hurry if you want to live." Amanda stated after the tape ended, to which I had to laugh at yet again.

"He can't do anything for himself, Amanda." I snicker as Amanda shuts the intercom off. _It is true though. I've never seen the Canadian stand up for himself. How can he save his own life?_

* * *

"At least this is over." Angeliqué said smiling faintly. _Or so you think, pet~_

The remaining nations found themselves in a seemly never-ending hallway with limited lighting and a single warning. 'Watch where you step.' They looked at each other with worry, knowing that the games had been impossible thus far. "We can do this." Gilbert assured. "I think run like hell is a good strategy." _Have fun with that._

"Gilbert that is moronic…" Matthew argued. _No, seriously. I want you to do that._

"Sexy, you have to trust me. I'm the smartest one here."

"Is there a reason you are calling mon Mattieu 'sexy', Gilbert?"

"Hehe…of course not… "

"Let's just get the fuck out of here already! You boys are such morons." Angeliqué shouted, walking off. _And women are any better?_

"Angeliqué, wait!" Matthew called after her, leaving as well.

"Don't leave the awesome me with him, sexy."

"Call him that one more time, Gilbert, and I will castrate you."

"Francis…you sound like the Brit."

"…Just walk." _I'm tired of the rubbish…_ I think as I hid in the shadows and begin to fire arrows at the lot.

"I think run like hell sounds good right now."

"Is there any way out of here?"

"I'm not sure… We have to keep going though." .

"Francis, look out!" I had just shot an arrow directly at the Frenchman's head. It just narrowly missed his head, but I had another arrow ready to go. Just as I was ready to shoot something was shouted at me from the other side of the room.

"Look at me, I'm a target!" I couldn't help but laugh_. Why would someone quote Matt Smith at a time like this? _Sadly, my targets got away while I was busy remember that lovely moment of the show. In the distance I saw Prionsa watched my prey escape. _Brother…I'm going to kill you soon. Trust me._

* * *

_I'm just being realistic_

…

…

…

…

_Can that be possible?_

I wonder this as I shut my eyes. The tests were over. I couldn't kill the rest. I failed again. Those words rang in my head.

_I'm just being realistic_

…

_What is reality at this point?_

* * *

"Jumping may prove difficult with such restraints." The voice on the tape said, laughing lightly. "That can be easily resolved, just press the buttons on either end of the Iron Cross' arms." The tape responded, malice dripping from the creators voice. I could recognize my voice as it played. I remember grinning when I spoke those words_. You should have died a loooong time ago~_ I watched as he went through the test, and frowned as he succeeded. I glared at him, and he glanced at me. Our eyes locked and I grinned, my acidic eyes watching the blood slip down his flesh. I wanted to watch him drain out, watch him fall one more time. _That would make my day~ _I thought before I left.

* * *

"How would a human survive this?" Ludwig muttered to himself. _Fool, you have yet to see the truth?_

"These tests are only for the likes of you, worm." I said to him as I pointed a gun at him. _Deny me, I want to shoot you right now._ "Make your move, or die now."

"I won't die so easily!" He retorted.

"You would be surprised at how fragile even our bodies are."

"Our bodies?" _Now he gets it~_

"Did you not notice you have a wolf among the sheep?" I laugh at him and press the plate to set off the guns. "Have fun, poppet~" I sang before leaving and slamming the door shut. _Have fun dying~_

* * *

Ludwig ran down the hall frantically searching for one of the cloaked apprentices to appear. "Where are you, you fucking murderers?" He called out, beyond pissed off at this point. "I'm going to kill you for what you did!"

"What would that be?" I asked him within the shadows. _Let's play cat and mouse, pet._

"Get back here you bastard. You killed Italy!"

"You could have protected him better, could you have not?" I snickered, knowing that wasn't true. I set up that trap to kill the two Germans, I didn't expect it to finish off the undercooked Italian.

"Not when you lie about the traps I can't! I thought if you followed the rules you would live, isn't that how the game is to be played?" _Oh dear, did I lie? I have to stop doing that._ I joke in my head.

"Well I guess I cheat then, because I rigged that trap. I wanted Italy to die, because he is worthless and annoying. Don't you agree, love?"

"Love? Who are you dammit! Italy never did anything to anyone, so why would he deserve to die?" _Who do I look like, you idiot! Figure it out already!_ I calmed myself and smiled.

"Oh, did he not ruin your chances of ruling the world? Isn't he the reason that you lost? Isn't he the most irritating thing in existence aside from your moronic and also worthless free-loading big brother? Quite a group you have there, Ludwig. Worthless fools are the only people who would even befriend you. Isn't that right?" I claim, still smiling sickly.

"You are wrong! Those two are my dear friends and there is nothing worthless about them!" That made me laugh. _You have no friends! None of us have friends!_

"What about me? Don't you just want to kill me? But, I am a nation, and a great one at that. At least, I feel I am. Oh, but how far have I fallen to accept this situation. You see, Ludwig, I freely help John. But I am only using him, because I want to kill all of you. Wouldn't that be just lovely~" I wanted to get him to say it. _Say my name. Pin the blame on me!_

"Who the fuck are you?" Ludwig demanded to know, making me groan. As he tore my mask off, my grin disappears. _Shit…I have to kill him now… _"You…but…you are-"

"Spoilers~" I say with a grin, shooting that bastard several times to end his tyranny. _So long, love. _I planned to leave, but a scream from behind me stopped me dead in my tracks. _Shit…_

"No! You killed my brother and I'll kill you for that!" Gilbert shouted, ready to attack.

"So you want to dance, poppet? Well, I'd love to~" _I would love another death today~_

"Gilbert stop!" _Too late~ _I purred in my head as I fired off three shots. To my misfortune, an idiot jumped in the way.

"G…Gilbert…" The German opened his eyes at the sound of another's voice to see a black haired male standing in front of him.

"So you decided your life ends here, Jackal?" I asked, not really caring. "You had so much potential. Well, if you are going to die anyway, at least let me see who you are." I reached out to take the mask away from the Jackal apprentice only to have a dagger placed at my neck. _Brother…_ "Oh, did your boyfriend come to save you Jackal?"

"Don't you fucking touch him." The man holding the blade growled in Lion's ear. "I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to hurt him." _Silly brother…_

"Prionsa…" Jackal called quietly to his saviour. This distraction gave me the opportunity to push brother against the wall, getting my control back.

"So I can hurt you all I want then, Prionsa?" I asked as I tore his bloody cloak off. I grinned when I saw all of those scars. _Which are my work…_ "How many times have you been sewn back together, dear puppet?" I asked, brushing my finger against his neck and trailing up to his mask. I could see the terror in his face, but I left the mask alone. "Tell me, puppet of death, when will you live again?" I asked quietly before stabbing a needle into the lioness-masked man and injected to content into him, knocking dear brother out cold. "Answer me one of these days, dear brother." I asked coldly, kissing him on the cheek before dropping his nearly lifeless body to the floor. I then left without a word. _Allow me to know the answer one day…Just…one day…_

* * *

_Now you have the story of Lion, Jackal, and Prionsa. _

_Contact me only if you wish to discuss who they are._

_Otherwise you ruin the fun._

_Which is the evil one?_

_Which is the saviour?_

_Why should you care, you ask?_

_**The three are important to the plot, so I suggest you start trying to figure it out.**  
_

_Oh dear...was that rude?_

_I apologise._

_Good night, puppets~_

(**I know my grammar is awful, but I have no one to beta this. If you have time to complain, you have time to correct, ja?)**


	13. A Sorrowful Conclusion

To my readers of which I've lost attachment to,

I apologise for not updating, but I will not continue this story any further. As fun as it was, the criticism and lack of imagination and tolerance of readers and self has become to much for me. I've also fallen out of love with both the entertainment sources I used to create this. The main reason for dropping my art is that I feel no one really cares to see it end. So it will end where it was. I will only tell you that Prionsa, Lion, and Jackal were not made up characters, they were nations who became ensnared in the maze that is John's army. If you would like to figure out who they are, I suggest you give up. I refuse to reveal my final works to anyone aside from one person who never lost faith in my story telling ability. I know it seems I am taking this too personally, though you must think about the situation from my point of view. Writing this story was my life for a good year or so. I planned everything. The reason it took so long was due to a mixture of fatigue, lose of interest, and maybe a hint of betrayal. It hurts a writer when the reader cares little for their art. I am sure many of you understand this.

I was in the middle of finishing the chapter for the Nordic nations, after that I would have written a chapter for Greece and Turkey to finish off the remaining characters that I could actually attempt to play. I assume you will use your best imagination to fill in what was missed. Though I doubt any of you will be able to see the beauty that was my conclusion. So many wonderful things were about to occur in this story. Alas, by an underlying disapproval from some comments, I've decided this tale ends short. I apologise for wasting your time on this tale at all. I will leave it on here for others to view, and for new readers to fell the disappointment I never imagined I would give to readers. From this point I will most likely create a new profile and leave everything connected to this story behind. The death of a creation is never enjoyable to experience. I know I am being dramatic. I do not care if you feel this is idiotic or a waste of time all together. If you think I am wasting my time with this message and that I should simply remain silent because "it doesn't matter", kindly remove yourself from my story for you never belonged here to begin with. This journey was alive to me, its creator, it was not just words on a screen or paper. Now it is dead, as suddenly as the creatures within it were at time I suppose. I apologise for ruining this tale with my inadequate writing style. Obviously, you all know better. Maybe one of you would do a better job. Good luck following a plot none of you could ever fully understand were it lies six feet under.

Heartless


	14. Sincere Apology

To my lovely readers, Miss. Ara has much to atone for.

First I must address the rude 'final chapter' I dumped on you in my moment of anger and sorrow. I felt as if you hated me, but in reality I was being selfish and focusing on those who had nothing better to do but tear apart the dreams of a twisted child. (I'm not trying to be rude or pretentious with my writing. I try my best to be proper when speaking to those I care about but do not truly know.) As my friend quoted from her own obsession, "You can have a million good men screaming, but when a bad man whispers overwhelms." It is something like that. I know I was wrong to lash out at you all for the rude gestures of a 'fan' that may have just been having a bad day like myself when the sad excuse for a thirteenth chapter arrived. I wish to express my sorrow for my actions and I do hope you can forgive me.

Secondly I feel I should personally explain that I also found rage in the fandom of Hetalia itself. This led me to become very rude in my writing of the actual thirteenth chapter of Memory. This story is still my first true fanfic and I wish to finish it. I am hoping to do just that without having animosity toward any of you due to how some of the fans have treated me in the past.

Finally I want to thank you all for the wonderful comments you have left. I will admit I was looking for much more than I should have been. I should never place pressure on my lovelies and I am ashamed that I have ruthlessly cared more about praise than actually writing the story.

My dear readers, I will try to finish this tale. Unfortunately I am not very fond of the characters of either tale in the cross-over at this moment in my life. I will do my best to finish what I've rudely dragged you into. Please excuse my horrid conduct and please be patient while I attempt to regain my once blazing passion for a memory the will most certainly remain in my heart until my last breath.


End file.
